Nictofilia: atracción por la oscuridad
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Existe un fenómeno llamado nictofilia, una inusual preferencia de la noche al día, presente en ciertas personas. Existe un fenómeno llamado amor, una manía, no libre de peligro, de darlo todo por aquel al que amas, no importa quién o qué sea él. RenHoro.
1. Primer encuentro

◦†◦ _**N**__ I _C_ T __**O**_F_**I **_L_ I __**A**_**◦†◦**

**Atracción por la oscuridad.**

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

**1**|.**P**_r_i_**m**_e_r_**.**e_n_**c**u_e_**n**_t_r**o**. †◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

La tarde había sido una de las más aburridas de todas las vacaciones y lo peor de todo era que la fecha para regresar al colegio se acercaba más y más y yo estaba allí, en mi casa, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

_- ¡Voy a salir!_ – quise preguntarle a Pilika a dónde iba, pero el portazo que dio me anunció que ya había perdido la oportunidad.

Mi hermana ya tenía catorce años, era normal que tuviera citas y esas cosas; pero, por algún motivo, me costaba un poco dejarla hacer su vida. No era envidia u ocio: me preocupaba por ella, es todo. Siempre me había preocupado por ella, desde niños.

Así fue como terminé solo, una vez más, encerrado y lejos del Sol. Me gustaban la luz y el aire libre, sobre todo para hacer deportes, mas últimamente, sin razón aparente, no se me antojaba siquiera pasear por el parque. Como mucho, salía al jardín e incluso en esas ocasiones, no duraba mucho afuera. Quizá, porque la soledad volvía todo mucho más tedioso.

¿Cómo había terminado así? Era sencillo: la mitad de mis amigos, gracias al hecho de que sí tenían dinero para viajar, se habían largado lo antes posible de esa ciudad aburrida y la otra mitad vivía en Hokkaido, no muy cerca de donde mi familia residía actualmente.

Yo me encontraba tumbado en el sofá, a la espera de un milagro que me hiciera moverme y éste llegó bajo la forma del sonido del timbre. Con el cuerpo pesado por tanto tiempo de inactividad, me levanté y fui a abrir. Era la esposa del vecino, una mujer muy bonita, pero extraña, llamada Eliza.

- Buenas tardes, Horokeu.

- Hola, señora Eliza. ¿Busca a mi mamá?

- En realidad – no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando sus ojos me contemplaron muy fijamente, como si hubiese intentado leer mi mente. Sí, era algo extravagante.-, quería pedirte un favor.

- ¿A mí? – inquirí bastante tontamente y me rasqué la cabeza, sin entender. Nunca me había necesitado para nada y eso que llevábamos más de siete años siendo vecinos.

- Tengo que salir y Fausto no se encuentra; pero no puedo dejar mi casa sola.

- ¿Está cocinando algo? – solté al azar. Ellos tenían varios sistemas de seguridad, lo sabía porque eran innumerables las veces en que mi balón de fútbol había terminado en su patio y yo había tenido que recuperarlo de algún modo. Ninguna otra casa del vecindario debía estar tan bien protegida.

- … Algo así.- me sonrió y eso me bastó. Era curioso, pero para que yo le hiciera a alguien un favor, sólo bastaba con que me sonriera. Aún entonces, no había descubierto si era algo bueno o malo.

De ese modo, acabé dentro de la casa de mis vecinos, casi en las mismas condiciones que en mi propia vivienda, sólo que sentado sobre el sofá, no echado en él. Por lo demás, seguía igual de inerte.

Antes de marcharse, la señora Eliza fue donde me encontraba, llevando consigo varios paquetes de golosinas y una botella de jugo que colocó en la mesita frente a mí y me alcanzó un intacto control remoto bastante moderno.

- Siéntete cómodo y has… lo que sea que ustedes hacen.- pareció titubear unos instantes, antes de alejarse hacia la puerta de salida.- Sólo necesito que pongas atención y que cuando llegue, si escuchaste algo inusual, me lo indiques.

- … Bueno.- me limité a aceptar; después de todo, no parecía valer la pena cuestionarla sobre la tarea tan poco corriente que me había asignado. Además, se veía que ella tenía que hacer.

Me dedicó una pulcra sonrisa que me cohibió un poco y luego se marchó.

Al cabo de un rato, terminé por atreverme a abrir una bolsa de malvaviscos, que era casi lo único que no parecía emitir ondas fluorescentes – asumí que a mi vecina le había costado escoger bocadillos de aspecto "juvenil"- y además, encendí el televisor, aunque no conocía ningún programa, ya que en mi casa no teníamos cable. Reajuste económico.

Me dediqué a mirar, sin ver, un show sobre diez chicos que vivían juntos y trataban de no morir en el intento. Estaba concentrado en abrir la botella de jugo, cuando algo me sobresaltó.

_PLAF._

Mi primera reacción fue apagar la televisión, aunque estaba seguro de que el estruendo no había venido de la emisión. Demasiado real. No supe la fina capa de miedo que –tuve la impresión- me envolvió se debió al anterior sonido o bien, al silencio sepulcral que reinó en cuanto presioné el botón rojo del control remoto.

Esperé un par de minutos sin respirar siquiera, concentrado en cualquier atisbo de movimiento que pudiese interrumpir la tétrica calma que bañaba la casa que yo estaba cuidando. Como no sucedió nada, llegué a considerar la opción de que había imaginado todo…

_PLAF. PLAF._

… pero no, no era así. Había algo o alguien en el segundo piso y eso que se suponía que estaba solo.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, quise creer que el doctor Fausto, en realidad, sí se encontraba y que simplemente, su esposa no lo había oído en su despacho y había deducido que no estaba y ya. Era poco probable, pero se trataba de lo mejor que podía esperar. De cualquier manera, no vi más salida que subir la escalera y averiguarlo.

Como era deducible en base a la mala suerte que yo solía tener, las luces de la larga escalera estaban completamente apagadas y el interruptor, fuera de mi vista. Subí lentamente, con esa sensación de arrepentimiento tardío impulsándome constantemente a darme la vuelta y correr al seguro calor de mi hogar. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte, que no era ni valor ni terquedad, me atrajo hasta el piso de arriba.

Al igual que abajo, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, demasiado casi. Sólo había dos puertas: la primera era la del baño y la segunda, la de la oficina del doctor y contrariamente a lo que imaginé, no estaba cerrada. De hecho, estaba abierta de par en par y una débil luz llegaba desde el interior de la pieza.

_**PLAF.**_

_- … ¿Doctor Fausto? _

Me costó sacar la voz para llamarlo, pero lo conseguí, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Me dije que debía estar muy concentrado en alguno de sus múltiples estudios y que lo mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo. Y tal vez, retornar a mi propia casa, ya que él estaba para cuidar la suya…

Pero antes de que me diera la vuelta, él apareció a través del umbral.

* * *

**R**_E_N**.**

* * *

Abrí los ojos. Todo a mi alrededor se limitaba a un vacío negro, ensuciado por una neblina plateada que me enceguecía. Aunque no sentía absolutamente nada, asumí que mi cuerpo debía estar gélido: un delgado forro de escarcha cubría lo que alcanzaba a ver de mis casi azulados hombros.

Intenté mover un brazo, para descubrir que me encontraba dentro de una especie de cápsula de vidrio bastante estrecha y evidentemente, sellada a más no poder. También, gracias a un nuevo esfuerzo, me percaté de que decenas de cables sobresalían de distintas zonas de mi cuerpo.

Piensa. Piensa.

A simple vista, no había modo alguno de salir de allí, como si yo hubiese sido un patético pescado embutido en una lata de acero. Instantáneamente, una ira descomunal me dominó, no soportaba la idea de ser tan débil y no iba a quedarme allí tan fácilmente.

Enseguida, me las arreglé para deslizar uno de mis brazos hacia arriba, rozándolo sin ninguna delicadeza contra la pared de mi prisión y con la indolora sensación de que varios cables se desprendían de mi extremidad con el brusco movimiento.

_PLAF._

_- Eso._

Mi voz era distante, como si mis cuerdas vocales hubiesen sido congeladas, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo, al ver cómo la parte delantera del sarcófago en el que me habían encerrado se movía casi imperceptiblemente hacia delante. Aparentemente, mi fuerza estaba intacta.

Aún más decidido que antes, me encargué de elevar el otro brazo también, insensible a la presión de las cristalinas paredes que me separaban del oscuro exterior. Dicha acción me tomó más tiempo, debido al espacio que ocupaba, dentro de tan reducida cápsula, el primer brazo; no obstante, como no era de extrañar, lo logré.

_PLAF. PLAF._

Al percibir un bajísimo sonido desde lo que parecía ser debajo de donde me encontraba, detuve momentáneamente mi ocupación, sin embargo, un virgen silencio siguió a mi pausa. Tampoco era muy posible tener tal sentido de la audición, como para distinguir algo a tanta distancia.

Eso creí.

De todos modos, aguardé unos instantes, antes de canalizar la impotencia que mi encierro me producía en mis brazos. Con ambos en posición, empujé.

_**PLAF.**_

_- … ¿Doctor Fausto? _

Eso sí que lo oí claramente. La portilla de vidrio se había abierto por fin y mi vista se había adaptado al ambiente entorno a mí: pude contemplar la pequeña oficina en la que me encontraba, cuya puerta daba paso a lo que probablemente sería una vivienda como cualquier otra.

Moví un pie con cuidado, cables se desgarraron. Moví el otro, lo mismo. Enseguida, rápidamente acostumbrado a la libertad, caminé hasta la salida de esa habitación en la que no reparé con gran atención: un instinto que nunca antes se había apoderado de mí me atrajo inminentemente hacia fuera.

Y al salir de la habitación, lo vi a él.

* * *

**Antes de que cualquiera de uds. se me abalanze con la clara intención de azotarme por andar publicando nuevos fics mientras que aún no he terminado ninguno de los longfics que YA publiqué, me defiendo haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que es un país libre y - más específicamente y dentro del contexto- el hecho de que acabo de actualizar mi fic más largo en contenido así como que continúo con los otros pendientes.**

**Este fic está basado en Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer - dudo que alguien no lo conozca, pero por si acaso, aclaro: la idea de amor entre un vampiro y un humano. Lo otro será de mi cosecha-. No habrá plagio alguno, en el sentido de que no copio ni personajes ni situaciones específicas; así como tampoco será para nada parecido a Crepúsculo o alguna de sus continuaciones en el sentido de la trama - por ahora, no hay hombres lobo ni cazadores malvados. Por ahora. lol.**

**Eso. Espero haya gustado, lo escribí hace mucho, la verdad, pero llevo varios capis y los estuve releyendo; consideré que valían la pena y la idea me entusiasma, así que les pido su apoyo y/o opinión :)**

**Gracias por leer. Nos vemos.**


	2. Intriga

Gracias a **.HimeIchigo., hotokeu-chan, Sanctuari, Lady Tao,**

**coffee** (un apodo ya que x algún motivo no consigo escribir tu penname entero)**,**

**sanjixzoro-fan****, Anna Kyouyama, ****Horookeuusui****, ****Tameko-chan **y** Tamao Nishan**; por haber leído y comentado el capítulo anterior.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

**2**|.**I**_n_tr**i**g**_a_**. ◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

Sus ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color del ámbar. Por tonto que suene, eso fue lo único en lo que pude pensar en esos momentos, en cuanto su mirada se clavó en la mía.

Era un chico de mi edad, muy pálido y algo ojeroso, que vestía únicamente un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de un par de rodillas claramente escuálidas, tan lívidas como toda su piel. Estábamos alejados el uno del otro y fue extraño cómo quise guardar esa distancia y al mismo tiempo, tuve un casi implacable deseo de romperla.

Pero fue él quien avanzó hacia mí.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Me sobresalté ante la oleada de sensaciones que su voz me provocó; era como un bálsamo que no parecía venir de la persona frente a mí, sino que de todos lados, a tal extremo mis sentidos parecieron agudizarse.

- Este…

Entonces, tuvo lugar en mi mente un desusado debate: no recordaba que el matrimonio cuyo hogar era anexo al mío hubiese dado, jamás, muestra alguna de tener un hijo o alguien más de quién hacerse cargo. De hecho, yo habría jurado haber oído que no podían ser padres…

Por otro lado, la pregunta que él me había hecho no dejaba lugar para sospecharlo un ladrón o intruso: era demasiado riesgoso; puesto que si, en efecto, él era ajeno a la casa, no habría podido saber que ésa era la primera vez que yo pasaba más de diez minutos dentro de ella.

De cualquier modo, no tuve mucho tiempo para indagaciones: poco después de que me hubo hecho la interrogación, hizo un gesto de dolor y se recargó contra la pared.

- ¿Estás bien?

Sin pensarlo, me aproximé hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para sostenerlo de un brazo, lo que me hizo posible constatar que su piel estaba muy fría.

- ¡No me toques! – gruñó, dándome un empujón más fuerte de lo que se podía esperaren vista de su actual estado. Olvidándome de su malestar, me molesté.

- ¡Pues lo siento, no sabía que eras intocable!

Según lo que sus facciones me indicaron, se sorprendió por mi reacción. Volvió a fijar su vista en mí, mientras recobraba la compostura y me fue imposible desviar los ojos, aunque mi ceño seguía fruncido.

- No has respondido.- me indicó con un tono demandante que me irritó. No me agradaba la gente pedante como él.

- No tengo por qué.- le rebatí, intentando sonar duro. Nuevamente, pareció tomado de improviso ante mi respuesta, mas un espasmo de dolor le ganó a sus siguientes palabras.

- _Demonios_… – se quejó y olvidándome de su actitud desagradable, volví a socorrerlo. Y fue justo a tiempo; pues, casi simultáneamente, él dejó de aferrarse a la pared.

- ¡Ah…!

Terminé en el suelo, lo que no era algo nuevo o chocante, si recordaba la cantidad de peleas en las que había terminado metido durante el último trimestre de clases. Pero no tuve tiempo para deprimirme por el pensamiento: el chico había acabado sobre mí. Me anonadó la pétrea sensación que produjo el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío.

_- Dis… culpa… _

Deduje que estaba enfermo; en realidad era un tanto deducible: su piel, además de congelada, se veía hasta un poco traslúcida, y su voz sonaba rasposa. Quise incorporarme y ayudarlo enseguida; mas, al inclinarme, una vez más, su mirada chocó con la mía e incomprensiblemente, me paralicé.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera o dijera algo – él me observaba sin moverse, completamente inexpresivo y lo único que se escuchaba era mi respiración, que debía de estar mucho más agitada que la suya, que se me antojó inexistente-; en un determinado momento, oí cómo la puerta del primer piso se abría.

Nervioso sin una razón concreta, me pregunté si sería el doctor o su esposa. Luego, al escuchar numerosos andares subiendo los peldaños de la escalera, entendí que habían llegado juntos.

- Aquí estás, Horok… Oh.

- ¡Ren! ¿Cómo…? – me volteé como pude, lamentando que el tal "Ren" no reaccionara y se moviera de encima mío y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Fausto VIII, el dueño de la residencia.

Se había arrodillado a mi lado y sus ojos color calipso me escrutaban casi con fascinación, sin desviarse hacia el otro chico, como si hubiese sido normal tener un adolescente agónico bajo su techo.

- Querido, creo que algo anda mal con Ren.

- ¡Cierto, cierto! – al fin, el excéntrico hombre que me había tocado de vecino me despojó de su intimidante atención, concentrándose en Ren.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Contemplé la bolsa que la señora Eliza me había entregado en el mismo instante en que yo había retornado al primer piso.

- ¿Tal vez prefieres los azules? – inquirió con calma, sentada junto a mí en el sofá de la sala. Era estresante estar tan cerca de una persona tan bella; aunque no era como si me gustara ni nada de eso, sólo me ponía algo tímido. Poca costumbre, supuse.

- Estos están bien, gracias…- resignado, abrí el paquete de aros de fruta anaranjados. Para mi asombro, no eran tan malos como se veían.

Cuando ya me había comido la mitad, el señor Fausto bajó. Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, sobre cuyo brazo su mujer se instaló velozmente.

Algo en el apego del matrimonio me hizo sentirme como un intruso, pero cuando ella me dirigió una de sus sonrisas, la sensación se desvaneció casi completamente.

- Lamento las molestias- se disculpó el doctor, sonriéndome a su vez. Claro que se trataba de dos muecas plenamente distintas, al menos, en lo que me producía cada una. La suya no me convenció del todo.- Ren está algo débil, creo que no come suficientes verduras.

- ¿Es su sobrino?

- …

Ante el silencio incómodo que reinó, lo primero que emitieron mis neuronas para sí mismas fue un torpe _ups_. Cohibido, jugué con el envoltorio que sostenía entre mis manos.

- Disc…

- Es el hijo de unos amigos.- habló ella, interrumpiendo mi igualmente torpe intento de disculpa.- Estará con nosotros durante un período indefinido.

- Creo que a mi querida Eliza se le olvidó avisarte de su presencia… - con expresión simpática, él tomó la mano de su esposa, demostrando que no tenía la menor intención de culparla de nada. Terminé por sonreír: era difícil no hacerlo al verlos, a pesar de la situación inusual en la que nos hallábamos.

- Y ¿cuándo llegó? No lo había visto antes…

- No sale mucho. No lleva siquiera una semana por aquí.

- Por eso aún no se acostumbra del todo.

Tras la última frase de mi vecino, yo asumí que se trataba de alguien enfermizo y muy tímido.

- Pronto será hora de cenar.- la señora Eliza se puso de pie y yo me volví hacia la ventana, descubriendo un cielo oscuro y unas cuantas estrellas en él.

- ¿No te gustaría comer con nosotros, Horokeu?

- Bueno, la verdad… - incapaz de sostener la mirada del doctor, busqué una mentira convincente para marcharme de una vez por todas.

- Nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras. Hay un par de cosas de las que querríamos hablar contigo.

Como, si al pedírmelo ella, hubiese podido negarme…

_Rayos._

Sentado a un costado de la mesa del amplio comedor, recordé que no había avisado a nadie, en mi casa, que no iría a cenar…

Bueno, no era nada del otro mundo; más que mal, estaba a dos pasos.

- Te agradecería que no le hicieras preguntas a Ren… - luego de un breve momento sin que nadie hablara, al tiempo que agregaba mucha sal a su ensalada, el doctor dio inicio a lo que, según mis sospechas, sería el tema principal.

- No pensaba hacérselas.- le indiqué, intrigado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que volvería a hablar con ese chico engreído? Lo cierto es que había planeado, desde el momento en que me encontrara en mi hogar, buscar un modo de arreglármelas para no volver a tener que poner un pie en aquella casa.

- Eres muy amable. ¿Te apetece? – rechacé tímidamente su oferta, sin poder evitar notar que el salero que me tendía había quedado casi vacío. Pero me convencí de que no era asunto mío y me concentré en mi comida.

- Dime, Horokeu, ¿qué te parece tu instituto?

- …

- …

- Es bastante bueno.- terminé por admitir, renunciando a mi instinto inicial de declararlo una cámara de torturas. Temía causar una mala impresión.

- ¿Hay mucha demanda en cuanto a matrículas? – entonces, adiviné el por qué de su cuestionamiento.

- ¿Ustedes quieren matricular a Ren en la escuela?

- Todo depende.- la esposa del médico se había enseriado y me sentí estremecer.- Si los alumnos son problemáticos, dudo que él vaya a encajar.- tras estas palabras, imaginé que de veras el chico que descansaba en el segundo piso debía tener un problema de inseguridad o algo por el estilo, pero, obrando tal y como ellos acababan de pedirme que obrara, no pregunté nada.

- Quizá lo mejor sería que fuera a entrevistarse con el director. Es lo que suele hacerse…, creo.

- Ah. Ya veo.

- Me parece razonable.

Me desconcertaba la manera en que valoraban mi criterio, como si se hubiese tratado de la opinión de un experto en el tema. Claro que no me desagradaba para nada; incluso, me resultaba ameno que, por lo menos en un lugar en el mundo, me consideraran como algo cercano a un adulto.

_PLAF_.

La familiaridad con que los tres recibimos aquel escándalo estuvo al borde de causarme gracia; por otra parte, los dueños de casa, contra todo pronóstico, simplemente se sonrieron.

- Creo que aún no mide su fuerza.

- Al menos, ya no debe estar tan debilitado.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a ver qué necesita?

Me sorprendió un poco la consulta del doctor, ya que yo, fuera de ser una visita, a penas había conocido a su huésped aquel mismo día. ¿Qué le hacía imaginar que éste último iba a ver con buenos ojos que me enviaran a atenderlo? En suma, yo estaba seguro de que no nos habíamos caído de lo mejor…

- Claro.

Sin embargo, nunca iba a ser capaz de decirle algo como eso, así de directamente, a nadie. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensé en esos momentos.

Subí mustiamente la escalera, preguntándome si Pilika ya habría llegado. Era común, en mí, desviar mis meditaciones del presente que estaba viviendo. Y de nuevo, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

- Ehm…

Sentado sobre el marco de una ventana abierta, Ren observaba las calles, distraído. Seguía con el mismo pantalón y sin nada encima, igual de pálido y ojeroso, pero algo, un detalle impreciso, me hizo entender que se sentía mucho mejor que hacía media hora.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

No supe la razón que me impulsó a ignorar su mordacidad ni tampoco, por qué de pronto me notaba tan vulnerable. Tal vez la señora Eliza había cocido poco la carne…

- Sí.

- … - en diferencia al primer piso, toda la segunda plana seguía sumida en una penumbra absoluta. Mientras yo me percataba de esto, él dirigió su vista hacia mi persona. Sus iris daban la impresión de ser de oro.

- Gracias.

- Eh… y-yo. Hm, no hay de qué.

Arrugué el entrecejo, sin entrever, antes que nada, por qué me costaba hablar con fluidez y segundo, por qué él dialogaba como si, hacía un rato, no se hubiese comportado tan ásperamente. Lo tercero que no comprendí fue por qué no me molesté en hacérselo notar.

- Así que, ¿no te agrada tu escuela?

- …

Enmudecí. ¿Cómo lo sabía y a qué venía eso?

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- Algo así.

- No dije que no me gustara.- me puse a la defensiva, asustado por su alta capacidad de intuición. Tampoco era un hecho difícil de adivinar…

- La detestas.

- Bueno, ¿conoces a alguien a quien le guste ir a clases? – inquirí, sinceramente curioso ante la posibilidad de que existiera una persona así. Yo no conocía a ninguna.

- No conozco a mucha gente.

- Oh… bien, de todos modos, el punto es que no soy un adicto al estudio, es todo.

- Pero antes te gustaba.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pestañeé, confundido.

- Olvídalo.- iba a rebatirle, mas antes de que yo hablara, se puso de pie.

La luna del exterior lanzaba un halo blanquecino que entraba por la ventana y acariciaba su rostro y parte de su espalda. Él nunca desviaba la vista, lo que, extrañamente, me incomodó.

- Por cierto.- cambié el tema, aprovechando que él había dado el anterior por zanjado.- ¿Qué fue ese sonido?

- … No sé de qué hablas.

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a desistir tan fácilmente? ¿¡Por quién me tomaba ese tipo?!

- Vamos, claro que lo sabes. Acabamos de oírlo allá abajo, por eso vine.

- Viniste porque Eliza te lo pidió.

- Entonces, sí estabas escuchando.- lo acusé, pero decidió no tomarme en cuenta.

- De todos modos, no tengo por qué contestarte.

- Bien, como quieras.- me di media vuelta, fastidiado y ligeramente confundido.

Como él no agregó nada, sin despedirme, bajé hasta el comedor.

- ¿Todo en orden? – interrogó el doctor, que me aguardaba los pies de la escalera. Me esforcé por guardar un semblante neutro, aunque me sentía enfadado.

- Sí. Por lo menos, yo lo vi bien.- hablé sin mucha seguridad, ya que no tenía idea de cuán bien podía mentir Ren. De cualquier forma, mi vecino sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Perfecto.

- Doctor Fausto…, le agradezco por todo, pero creo que mi madre ya debe haber llegado.- me excusé, sabiendo que hacía rato que ellos no me necesitaban. La señora Eliza se asomó desde lo que debía ser la cocina.

- ¿Ya te vas, Horokeu?

- Parece que su madre ya ha llegado.- le explicó su esposo, para luego sonreírme. Me percaté de que ya me había acostumbrado a que lo hiciera.

Cuando me di cuenta, la esposa del doctor estaba de pie junto a mí, observándome con expresión amable.

- Entonces, es hora de darte las gracias. Has sido un encanto.

- No fue nada… - murmuré, sintiéndome ruborizar. Me dediqué a ver las tablas del suelo, diciéndome a mí mismo que al final, nunca entendería qué era lo que había hecho por ellos exactamente.

- ¿Necesitas que te acompañen? – se ofreció Fausto VIII, a lo que negué con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe, muchas gracias.

Ambos me escoltaron hasta la puerta, invariablemente pegados, como siempre que podían y luego de estrechar la mano huesuda del doctor y agradecer a la señora Eliza por la cena, salí de la vivienda y regresé a mi casa.

* * *

**R**_E_N**.**

* * *

Lo observé fijamente, mientras un curioso aroma inundaba la habitación. Oí pasos a lo lejos, sobre el asfalto. Alguien caminaba apresuradamente en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Sin duda, el humano frente a mí no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Leí en sus ojos algo parecido a la fascinación, no esperaba una reacción diferente a las otras esta vez. La furia del encierro seguía palpitándome dentro, mas la esencia de la estancia me servía como bálsamo.

Vi cómo me analizaba, mucho menos discretamente de cómo yo lo examinaba a él. Era torpe, muy torpe y demasiado curioso, como la mayoría de las personas. El aire se impregnó de intenciones contenidas: él quería acercarse, pero al mismo tiempo, desconfiaba. Como si yo hubiese sido, de los dos, el menos confiable. Sabiendo que nada de lo que él intentara podría perjudicarme, di un paso hacia delante, disminuyendo un poco el espacio que nos separaba. La profundidad del aroma aumentó y los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – exigí saber, ignorando la gama de sensaciones que me invadían de repente.

Observándolo fijamente como lo hacía, pude ver que algo en mi pregunta lo aturdió un poco, mas no supe qué. De un momento a otro, me pareció que yo, que acababa de despertarme, me encontraba más lúcido que aquel chico.

- Este…

De pronto, lucía consternado, como indeciso sobre qué debía contestarme. Aquello me molestó; me gustaba que me obedecieran enseguida y no entendí por qué alguien tan evidentemente inferior se daba la libertad de dudar en mi presencia. De cualquier manera, no le presté mayor atención a su confusión: una descomunal puntada de dolor me recorrió por dentro.

Reacio a gritar, me recargué contra la pared más cercana.

- ¿Estás bien?

De súbito, algo quemó mis brazos: él me estaba tocando. Percibí el fluir de la sangre a través de sus venas; la vida lo recorría de pies a cabeza su cuerpo joven y lleno de energía y calor. Lo envidié, deseé poseer todo aquello, aunque yo era superior, mil veces más fuerte. Quería esa sangre, esa temperatura… a un nivel más alto de lo recomendable.

- ¡No me toques! – lo alejé de mí lo antes posible, ignorando si obraba por su bien o por el mío. Sin estarlo viendo como antes, olí su enojo.

- ¡Pues lo siento, no sabía que eras intocable!

Bien, eso sí me obligó a mirarlo nuevamente, mientras el ardor de mis entrañas comenzaba a atenuarse. Probablemente, mi organismo aún se estaba acostumbrando a la actividad. Al escudriñarlo, me encontré con una expresión de infantil enfurruño que no me causó el rechazo que habría supuesto.

- No has respondido.- espeté, dejando de lado tantos reparos inútiles.

- No tengo por qué.- abrí más los ojos, sorprendido por su repentina seriedad. No había escogido de qué manera responder su reacción, cuando un nuevo retorcijón me invadió.

- ¡Demonios…! – sin hacer caso a mi anterior orden, volvió a sujetarme, quemándome con su tacto. Esta vez, el dolor era más intenso y con rabia, me sentí languidecido.

- ¡Ah…!

Y claro, como no era de extrañar, su fuerza no alcanzaba para ambos; gracias a esto, acabamos tumbados en el suelo. Su cuerpo amortiguó la caída del mío y me resultó agradable lo acolchado y tibio que era; sin embargo, no sé por qué motivo, de un momento a otro, percibí en él un deje de angustia. Desentendido, supuse que le había dolido el impacto.

- Dis… culpa…

Articulé con esfuerzo, no sólo por mi malestar: su sangre seguía ardiendo. Me obligué a fijar mi atención en él, para no prestar atención a este detalle. Sólo entonces, me di verdadera cuenta de que se trataba de un ejemplar particular: sus ojos no eran ni claros ni oscuros, sólo azules, ni celestes ni negros, y sus rasgos tampoco se definían entre adultos o infantiles; todo en él sugería unas constantes duda e indecisión.

El eco de pasos de mi mente se materializó notablemente, hasta que oí la puerta al abrirse y concluí que había estado vislumbrando anticipadamente la llegada de los dueños de casa.

- Aquí estás, Horok… Oh.

Una voz de mujer quitó mi vista del humano. Era rubia e inexpresiva y misteriosamente, no me era del todo desconocida; fácilmente me habría detenido en ella unos segundos más, si el hombre recién llegado no hubiese hablado.

- ¡Ren! ¿Cómo…?

Sí, mi nombre era ése: Ren. Me llamaban Ren, desde hacía mucho tiempo; quizá, desde siempre. Quien me lo acababa de recordar se inclinó cerca del chico tumbado debajo de mí, analizándolo, a simple vista, con interés. Pero yo pude interpretar, en su mirada, una incomprensión bien contenida, además de preocupación; lamentablemente, me encontraba cansado como para seguir leyendo sus intenciones. Bajé la cabeza.

- Querido, creo que algo anda mal con Ren.

Sus ojos, entonces, se posaron en mí y aunque no me encontraba en condiciones óptimas, lo reconocí. Después de tanto tiempo siendo lo único que yo solía ver desde mi prisión, era imposible que me hubiese olvidado de aquella mirada calculadora y ese rostro engañador. Y capté lo que pensaba: un niño acababa de descubrir parte de su trabajo y este hecho le fascinaba y desconcertaba a la vez.

- ¡Cierto, cierto!

Sí, su voz era la misma de los invariables diagnósticos de antaño.

- Lo llevaré a su habitación. Mi cielo, por favor, acompaña a nuestro invitado por el momento.

- Vamos.- la mujer ayudó al chico a levantarse, lo que me obligó a sentarme sobre el suelo.

Los vi alejarse; el más joven me lanzó una ojeada colmada de consternación. ¿Era posible que se hubiera preocupado? Claro que no: se trataba de esa simple y repugnante manía humana de interesarse, de manera superficial, por el mal de otros.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo.- murmurando incoherencias de ese estilo, Fausto VIII me hizo incorporarme. Sus manos no poseían una alta temperatura; en realidad, carecían de ella.

Cerré los ojos, súbitamente agotado y me dejé conducir, absurdamente habituado a obedecerle.

No obstante, en cuanto me descubrí nuevamente acomodado dentro del vítreo sarcófago, un odio descomunal llenó cada una de mis células, tan profundamente, que ni siquiera fui capaz de rugir. De todos modos, aunque ésa hubiese sido mi intención, Fausto se encargó de prevenirla inyectándome aceleradamente una sustancia que me calcinó por dentro.

Casi instantáneamente, mi vista se nubló; su rostro ojeroso se deformó frente a mí y caí en un estado que ya conocía bien, de falso sopor. Eterna pesadilla.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Al despertar, todas mis molestias habían desaparecido; sentía, incluso, la necesidad de desgarrar algo, de romper cosas, de **destruir**.

Contrariamente a lo que yo recordaba, la puerta de mi cárcel estaba herméticamente cerrada una vez más. Sonreí.

_- Dime, Horokeu, ¿qué te parece tu instituto?_

Por primera vez, no fue el rencor lo que me poseyó al distinguir, no lejos de donde me encontraba, aquella voz grave. Antes de que esto sucediera, mi atención recayó en el nombre.

Horokeu. Me agradaba.

- _Es bastante bueno._

Él seguía allí, debajo de mis pies. Intenté atrapar, en el aire, su aroma fresco – que seguramente estaría impregnado con la mentira que divisé en sus palabras-, mas el material de la cápsula frustró mi acción. Mi sonrisa, evidentemente, había desaparecido.

Siguieron llegándome sus comentarios, por mucho que yo hubiese cesado de intentar escucharlos. Sabía que debería mejorar eso, pero antes que nada, quería salir a divertirme.

_PLAF_.

La puerta se abrió en ciento ochenta grados o más, yo salí sin grandes ceremonias de donde me habían encerrado (otra vez) y llegué hasta fuera de esa oficina falsa, frente a la gran ventana que antecedía los primeros escalones. A punto de salir, más que nada por curiosidad, cometí el error de volver a prestarles atención.

_- ¿Te gustaría ir a ver qué necesita?_

-_ Claro._

No, pensé. Eso no importaba, yo saldría. Ese chico llegaría arriba y yo me habría marchado y probablemente, nuestro primer encuentro habría sido el último. Avancé hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta y la noche me acarició el rostro, invitándome, una vez más, a una nueva aventura donde el cielo sería mi único testigo. La tentación no se limitaba a ser enorme: era irrechazable, como el hecho de existir. Sólo la muerte podría matar aquel llamado poderoso.

Agarrotado, me senté. Sólo me senté, inmerso en una humillante derrota mental, mientras oía sus pasos aproximándose y observaba, con desgano, aquel delicioso universo incoloro del que, en aquella ocasión, yo no formaría parte.

- Ehm…

- ¿Qué quieres? – lo detestaba. Detestaba su presencia y la manera en que ésta, según lo que constaté, conseguía alborotar mi manera de obrar.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí. – vacilé, dos segundos antes de replicar con tono monótono, brindando a mi respuesta una falsa indiferencia: en efecto, su pregunta había removido algo en mi exánime fuero interno, mas era demasiado improbable como para aceptarlo entonces. Inusualmente dudoso, me decidí y lo inspeccioné, intentando adentrarme en aquel enigmático mirar cuyo dueño me confundía sin saberlo, como nadie nunca lo había logrado. También, determiné arriesgarme y mantener mi orgullo intacto, aplicando métodos de coraje. Experimentando:- Gracias.

- Eh… y-yo. Hm, no hay de qué.- capté su consternación.

- Así que, ¿no te agrada tu escuela? – comprendí que nunca dejaría de ser un placer el ser superior hasta los más mínimos detalles, en cuanto distinguí en su presencia una cuota de estupefacción.

- ¿Estabas escuchando? – decidí dejarlo creer lo que para sus limitadas expectativas era creíble.

- Algo así.

- No dije que no me gustara.-

- La detestas.- me corregí, asombrándome de la sonrisa que sus vacilaciones me provocaron.

- Bueno, ¿conoces a alguien a quien le guste ir a clases?

- No conozco a mucha gente. – me limité a hacerle saber. Más que mal, era cierto.

- Oh… bien, de todos modos, el punto es que no soy un adicto al estudio, es todo.

- Pero antes te gustaba.- y mi gusto por los riesgos, para mi sorpresa, seguía conmigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Olvídalo.

¿Cómo esperar que alguien como aquel muchacho asumiera que yo podía conocerlo más que él mismo?

Era incoherentemente interesante, el cómo no podía estar tranquilo tan solo porque lo observaban. Y es que con cada segundo de silencio que moría, la inquietud en su aura aumentaba un poco más.

- Por cierto. ¿Qué fue ese sonido?

- No sé de qué hablas. – y por sobre todo, era tan gratamente sencillo el mentirle sin un solo atisbo de vacilación, porque ¿quién era él para mí? Podía ser yo mismo sin temer nada, porque yo era él más fuerte y él sólo estaba a mi merced.

- Vamos, claro que lo sabes. Acabamos de oírlo allá abajo, por eso vine.

- Viniste porque Eliza te lo pidió. – él, al contrario, no servía para cambiar las verdades, ni siquiera inconscientemente y mucho menos, con el menor disimulo. Como yo me había percatado que acostumbraba a hacer, desvió la conversación.

- Entonces, sí estabas escuchando.

- De todos modos, no tengo por qué contestarte.

Después de todo, algo de valor debía de mostrar al menos uno de nosotros y estaba más que claro que él no tendría la cortesía de asumir la verdad de la situación. Por otro lado, poco me importaba el enojo que mi sinceridad podría producirle ni las consecuencias de éste. Él podría interrogarme toda su vida, sin conseguir un solo dato relevante sobre mí, puesto que siempre estaría en desventaja…

- Bien, como quieras.

Y se marchó.

Con toda la resolución y simpleza del mundo, ese chico se dio la vuelta y se retiró de mi vista, como si nada en mí hubiese podido inducirle la menor curiosidad. Indignación, odio, rabia… todo pasó de largo, dejando paso a una sensación que yo jamás habría esperado incubar a causa de alguien de su especie: intriga.

Lo peor fue que, de pronto, todo parecía más oscuro y ajeno y por un instante, mi seguridad tuvo la desfachatez de vibrar ligeramente y me encontré preguntándome qué movía las reacciones de aquel chico, Horokeu y más ilógico aún, cómo podía ser controlado.

- ¿Descansaste? – gracias a un atisbo de consideración, Fausto VIII mantenía en la más absoluta oscuridad cada habitación de su casa, desde el instante mismo en que su joven vecino se había ido. Tras hacer la interrogación, como si mi respuesta hubiese podido importarle, su mujer se levantó de su asiento y desapareció tras una de las puertas.

- Hasta que dignaste a bajar.- con una sonrisa que me desagradó, él, aún sentado, me invitó a sentarme, gesto que no tomé en cuenta.- Debo pedirte que te abstengas de golpear la puerta de la cúpula de nuevo, Ren.

- Abstente de encerrarme.- le sugerí.

Mi voz salía fría y secamente, sin que este detalle pareciera llegar hasta sus oídos. Seguramente, para alguien como él, todas las voces eran iguales, a excepción de la suya y la de su esposa.

- Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento.- me informó el responsable de que yo estuviera allí en esos precisos momentos, al tiempo que Eliza volvía con nosotros. Percibí un familiar y placentero aroma e instantáneamente, mi vista recayó en la copa que sus manos sostenían firmemente, mientras ella llegaba frente a mí.

- Debes tener hambre.

El líquido oscuro contenido en el fino recipiente de cristal, cual imán, me obligó a aproximarme y ella no retrocedió, como lo habría hecho cualquier otra mujer en su lugar.

- Creo que lo mejor será volver a invitar a Horokeu a cenar – mientras ella hablaba, el cálido elixir penetraba mi garganta. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de una tétrica y momentánea paz-. Por mucho que puedas dudarlo, él es el método más seguro para que te adaptes.

- Adaptación.- asintió Fausto. Quise atravesarlo con mi mirada, una vez que mi alimento se había terminado, mas su sonrisa no se alteró.- No te aflijas, cuando estemos asegurados, ya no tendrás que verlo más. Pero actualmente, tendré que pedirte que lo mantengas cerca.

- ¿Que _yo_ lo mantenga cerca? – no había querido hablar a menos que fuese necesario, sabiendo cuánto valor le otorgaría a mis palabras. Sin embargo, la extrañeza, por una vez, ganó a mi fuerza de voluntad.

- Por su parte, es obvio que no tendrá inconveniente en acercarse a ti; tiene una mentalidad increíblemente sencilla. Pero para la gente como él, la frialdad de los de tu clase resulta casi como un repelente.

- Como siempre, Eliza tiene la razón. Estudia su comportamiento cuando te encuentres con él y trata de imitar lo que parezca relevante.

- No tienes por qué copiarlo en todo – tranquilizante oración me dedicó la amada del científico, en el preciso momento en que sentí algo rugiendo dentro de mí. Jamás, jamás me habría rebajado a tomar a un humano como ejemplo.- Sólo observa su estrategia de tolerancia y qué lo hace ser del promedio.

- ¿No pudieron escoger algo mejor?

- Como te indiqué, él es lo más seguro, ya que, primero que nada, es uno de los pocos jóvenes que viven cerca, y desde ahora, tienen la misma edad.

Lamí mis labios, quitándoles el privilegio de tener mi atención. Mis pasos sonaron por la estancia, mientras ambos se enfrascaban en un diálogo que únicamente les concernía a los dos. Reflejándose en el vidrio de la ventana frente a la que mi caminar me había llevado, un hilo restante de sangre me prometió que si tenía paciencia, habría resultados fructíferos y satisfactorios. Al tiempo que mi lengua limpiaba aquella última evidencia de mi primera cena en mucho tiempo, mis ojos vagaron hasta la negra estructura a la cual tenía vista.

Descubrí, entonces, que la ventana más alta de la casa de Horokeu, más cercana de lo que yo había imaginado al hogar de quienes me hospedaban y retenían simultáneamente, daba directamente al rincón que emanaba su nombre: su alcoba. A través de la penumbra y burlándome de la distancia, que habría impedido a cualquier persona ordinaria observar el menor movimiento al interior de la habitación, percibí lo que debía ser el respaldo de su cama, disimulado por las diversas sombras que a esas horas llenaban el dormitorio.

Nuevamente, mientras una sonrisa curvaba mi boca con discreción, sentí aquella satisfacción de llevar una eterna delantera, conociendo más de aquel a quien, quisiera o no, debería encadenar mi destino para pertenecer a aquel mundo que siempre me había repugnado. Y contrariamente a lo que yo mismo habría esperado de mí, me descubrí cuestionándome ante la posibilidad de que algo dentro de toda la mentira que estaba a punto de forjarse tendría el más mísero valor para nadie.

* * *

**Wii. No es un capítulo realmente interesante, pero sí muy útil al momento de plasmar la repercusión individual del primer encuentro - léase: sirve para saber qué madres pasó por la cabeza de Ren y de Horo cuando y después de que se vieran por primera vez-.**

**Gracias a la gente mencionada y a quien haya leído hasta aquí. Nos vemos en el tercero.**


	3. Acercamiento

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

**3**|.**A**_c_e_**r**_ca**m**_i_**e**nt**o**. †◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

- …

- …

El umbral parecía volverse cada vez más áspero, dañándome la espalda tras un largo rato de haberla estado apoyando contra él; mis ojos estaban fijos en el sofá, sin que mi mente estuviera utilizando verdaderamente el sentido de la visión.

Ren, al contrario de mí, era lo más cercano a una estatua que había bajo mi techo a presente; sin que mis ojos chocaran con los suyos, yo sabía que estos últimos no se despegaban de mí.

Y por primera vez en todas las vacaciones de verano, me maldije por no haber acompañado a mi madre a hacer las compras, como ella siempre me pedía - obviamente, en vano. Nunca había tenido cargo de conciencia por ello; sin embargo, sucedía que aquel día, dos minutos después de haber quedado solo en mi casa (para variar), el timbre había sonado.

Aún entonces, más de media hora después de la sorpresiva visita de la señora Eliza y el poco corriente chico que residía con ella y su esposo, yo no podía decidirme qué me había pillado más desprevenido: si su petición de permitir que Ren pasara la tarde conmigo o el hecho de que éste último, como si hubiese sido la primera vez que nos veíamos, no hubiese demostrado el menor asomo de oposición.

Habiéndolo invitado a tomar asiento en la sala de estar, yo llevaba varios minutos casi clavado contra el marco de la puerta, como si una superficie invisible me hubiese estado impidiendo aproximarme hacia el asiento desde el que Ren me contemplaba, completamente inexpresivo.

- ¿Algo de beber? – ofrecí, basándome en las estrategias que había visto usar a mi padre para librarse de los ambientes incómodos.

Sin modificar una sola facción de su semblante, él se limitó a negar con la cabeza quedamente.

- Estoy bien.

Otra vez, un tenso mutismo – al menos, desde mí punto de vista- nos envolvió.

- ¿No quieres sentarte?

Con los oídos acostumbrados únicamente al repiqueteo de las manillas del reloj de mi salón, tal fue mi sorpresa ante su súbita pregunta, que olvidé mi arma de defensa y elevé la mirada hasta encajarla con la suya.

- Eh…sí.- finalmente, sonreí, a pesar de lo inhabitual de las circunstancias; lentamente, llegué frente a donde él se encontraba sentado, para enseguida tomar asiento a su lado, bastante alejado de él.

Otro silencio nació, matando otro puñado de tiempo, durante el que mi vista se concentró únicamente en mis rodillas. Un cosquilleo en la mejilla me advirtió que el extraño muchacho junto a mí había vuelvo a fijar su vista en mi persona.

- ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? – inquirió con tono monótono, justo cuando yo comenzaba a preguntarme a qué hora pensaban volver los demás habitantes de mi hogar. Rasqué mi cabeza.

- Me gusta jugar a la pelota, pero ya no queda nadie con quien hacerlo.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- ¿Eh?

Me impresioné, no recordaba haberle mencionado a Pilika. Supuse que mis vecinos le habrían hablado de las familias cuyas vidas rodeaban las suyas, y cuyos integrantes, de vez en cuando, se cruzarían en su camino desde ahora

- No pienso jugar con ella.- confesé de inmediato, desentendido. No le veía la gracia a la idea, sinceramente.- De todos modos, Pilika siempre sale.

- Y ¿qué más?

- No lo sé… - suspiré, dándome cuenta de una horripilante verdad:- En realidad, hace mucho que no hago nada.

- ¿Nada? – una nota de burla me obligó a ponerme a la defensiva; quizá, me asustó la idea de volver a enfrentarme al sabelotodo al que había echado de menos, en sentido figurado, hasta esos momentos.

- Bueno, mi balón está desinflado, no tengo computador, mis amigos no están, no tengo dinero, y no le veo ningún atractivo a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor de mi casa.

- En resumen, pasas los días encerrado.

- Es un modo de decirlo.- fruncí el ceño, pensando que todo sonaba más grave viniendo de otra persona. Si lo decía yo, hasta podía oírse gracioso…

- Sin embargo – continuó y por dos segundos, temí que me soltara algún comentario desagradable. Pero no fue así, no enteramente.-, pareces más del tipo activo. Algo no encaja en todo esto.

- Eres raro.- sentencié, relajándome de repente. Me recosté con mayor comodidad y soltura, considerando la probabilidad comenzar de nuevo con aquel chico, ahora que no me inspiraba tanta antipatía como durante nuestro primer diálogo.

- No más que tú.- ladeando una sonrisa llena de superioridad, él se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Comprendiendo, entonces, que era el mismo de la noche anterior, resoplé algo frustrado.- Oye, Horokeu.

- ¿…?

Por primera vez, aunque muchas seguirían, ocurrió algo que difícilmente podría explicar algún día: mi solo nombre pronunciado por él produjo una especie de retardo en el mundo, como si todos los movimientos de la superficie terrestre se hubiesen detenido ante el sonido de su voz pronunciándolo.

- Me aburro.

- Ll… Llámame Horo. Es más corto.- no obstante, decidí olvidar aquella extraña sensación que, después de todo, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

- Bueno, Hoto.

- Horo.

- Como sea.- volví a arrugar el entrecejo, algo irritado por su innegable facilidad para ignorarme.

- Y ¿qué quieres hacer? – me rendí, estirándome con pereza.

En cierto modo, no había esperado que alguien como él fuese del tipo que se aburría no haciendo nada, ya que lucía más bien tranquilo.

- En vista de que es tu casa, lo más indicado sería que usaras tu propio cerebro para determinar una actividad.

- … ¿Eh? – no supe si fue mi expresión o si él había hablado así a propósito para confundirme; el hecho es que en esos momentos, Ren rió por lo bajo, consiguiendo que un aura de madurez increíble lo rodeara.

Sin encontrar con qué responder su actitud soberbia, me limité a aguardar.

- Que pienses tú en algo, bobo. Yo soy la visita.- alzó una ceja, expectante y terminé por hartarme.

- Para ser una visita, eres bastante exigente.- apunté, consiguiendo, aparentemente, sorprenderlo con mi observación. Pretendiendo rascar nuevamente mi cabeza, levanté una mano hacia mi nuca; no obstante, en medio del trayecto, la suya la detuvo.

- Es que, ¿tienes un imán en los dedos? – ironizó, al tiempo que observaba mis yemas, como buscando algo.

De algún modo, esto me exasperó.

- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema, eh!? ¡Que yo sepa, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o no con mis manos!

- ¿Recuerdas si Eliza mencionó a qué hora iba a volver? – pasando sobre mi exclamación, me dedicó una ojeada de completa indiferencia, todavía sosteniendo mi palma.

Comprendiendo que, con las personas como él, era difícil hacer valer mis opiniones, suspiré quedamente.

- No dijo nada… De todas formas, no veo por qué no pudo dejarte en su casa, no es como si la hubieses podido incendiar, ¿o sí?

- Mm. Aún no tengo una copia de las llaves… -recordó, hablando distraídamente y haciéndome sentir excluido (una vez más).

- Bueno, la tarde es larga.- dando un salto, me puse de pie bruscamente, imaginando que de ese modo me liberaría de su enojoso agarre. Contra toda expectativa, sólo conseguí que él se parara conmigo, sin soltarme.- Lo mejor será encontrar algo con qué matar el tiempo… ¿Te molesta? – le enseñé nuestras manos tomadas, sonrojándome sin motivo aparente. Él ladeó una sonrisa sin el menor disimulo, lo que me crispó.

- ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? – desenganchando nuestras manos, me vislumbró con curiosidad, supuse que a la espera de alguna buena idea.

- ¿Conoces el vecindario? – dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina, aplasté su pregunta con otra, encaminándome hacia la puerta.

- No realmente.- admitió, siguiéndome de cerca y agradecí el hecho, porque ahora sería posible hacer algo más que estar sentados toda la tarde.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece? Así aprovechas de ubicarte un poco; después de todo, ahora vives aquí.

- … Está bien.

Tras estas palabras, salimos de mi casa y, guardando mis llaves dentro de mi bolsillo, tuve la tentación de inquirirle algo acerca de su anterior residencia; mas, recordando lo que le había prometido a Fausto VIII, reprimí mi curiosidad.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ehm… ¿Prefieres ir cerca del cerro o seguir la hilera de autos para conocer las casas?

- Qué variado recorrido.

- ¡Pues encuentra tú algo qué hacer! – le chillé, un poco harto por ver mis esfuerzos tan vilmente menospreciados. Cosa que me sorprendió: él sólo me dedicó una de esas muecas burlonas que, yo había constatado, solía esbozar.

- No tienes para qué alterarte. Vamos al cerro.

La tarde estaba fresca, a pesar de la estación en la que nos encontrábamos; lamenté no haberme llevado un sweater.

Ren, quien tampoco estaba muy abrigado, lucía perfectamente acorde con el clima, me pregunté si sería posible que yo padeciera de hipotermia; él no habría podido verse tan a gusto si verdaderamente estaba helado…

- ¿Sueles venir mucho por acá?

Las faldas del cerro eran el final de una especie de mini-barrio en la que los chicos de en donde yo vivía solían hacer partidos de fútbol o fumar, según la ocasión lo ameritara; claro que, en vista de que estábamos de vacaciones, en aquel entonces, la zona estaba desierta.

- Antes…-repliqué.

Recordé que, cuando yo tenía trece años, mi mamá había encontrado una cajetilla vacía en uno de mis pantalones sucios; se me había prohibido volver a ese lugar, hecho que únicamente duplicó mis idas, normalmente clandestinas.

Me sentí extraño y volviendo al presente, constaté que mi acompañante volvía a contemplarme, casi como si hubiese compartido mis memorias con él.

- Ven, subamos un poco.

- Como quieras.

De ese modo, me encontré dando grandes zancadas cuesta arriba, por entre muchos troncos y sobre un suelo terroso y desigual, cuya humedad era insensible a la luz del sol.

- Quizá por el ramaje.- oí a Ren decir, al mismo tiempo que, con mucho menos esfuerzo que yo, ascendía por entre los árboles.

- … - yo no supe qué responderle; puesto que, aunque era evidente que se refería al porqué de la humedad del ambiente, no comprendí cómo había adivinado lo que me estaba cuestionando.

Pero me olvidé de ello cuando estuve a punto de resbalarme, luego de lo cual me concentré en llegar vivo hasta donde fuera que íbamos.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- No es un lugar desagradable.

- Eso es lo más amable que te he escuchado decir.

_- … Estúpido._

- ¿¡Qué dijiste?!

Estábamos en una especie de llanura entre el inicio de la cuesta y su cima, donde el Sol pegaba un poco más fuerte, mas no lo suficiente como para que hiciera calor. Durante todo el trayecto, más que dialogar, nos la habíamos pasado discutiendo por tonterías y en cierto modo, yo ya me había acostumbrado a ese sistema.

- No me digas que te cansaste.- se asombró él, de un modo bastante engreído, en cuanto me senté sobre un tronco talado, quedando frente a un cuadro compuesto esencialmente por plantas, esto último haciéndome olvidar replicarle con algún insulto.

Siempre me habían agradado las áreas verdes y lo cierto era que aquélla era una de las principales razones por las que nunca había cesado de ir a ese sector, hasta hacía poco.

Estaba sumido en esas reflexiones, cuando Ren, quien había estado explorando tranquilamente el sitio, volvió a hablar.

- Quién lo diría.

- ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

Me puse de pie y fui donde él se encontraba, medio inclinado hacia un rincón entre dos arbustos. Traté de ver qué era lo que había llamado su atención, por lo que me tuve que acercar bastante, hecho que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- No pensé que volvería a ver de estos.- acto seguido, se agachó ágilmente, obligándome a hacer lo mismo en caso de que quisiera comprender de qué estaba hablando. Levanté un poco la cabeza y comencé a buscar con la vista.

- ¿Ver qué cosa? –quise saber; él se inclinó aún más hacia los matojos y según lo que alcancé a distinguir, arrancó algo de allí.

Entonces, se giró en mi dirección, quedando los dos frente a frente y me enseñó una flor semejante a una rosa marchita, de un oscuro color violeta y pétalos más bien grandes. Era muy bella, de un modo muy inusual.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Está bonita. ¿Qué es? – me allegué un poco más para verla bien, sin notar que ya casi no había espacio entre nosotros. Él aproximó la planta a mi rostro y contestó:

- Es un acónito…

Sin saber el motivo, me vi inexplicablemente absorbido por la contemplación del acónito, como si la flor hubiese tenido algún tipo de poder hipnótico. Cuando me di cuenta, los ojos de Ren estaban paralelos a los míos, es decir que él también se había acercado para observar.

- Te gusta la naturaleza, ¿cierto, Hoto?

- Es Horo. Y sí, me gusta mucho.

- ¿Sabes el significado de esta planta?

A presente, mi vista se había deslizado del vegetal al chico frente a mí; algo en su mirada estaba distinto, ya no era burlona ni escéptica, sino increíblemente fría, pero impregnada de algo más que yo no era capaz de identificar.

- No… - justo cuando iba a preguntarle si él lo sabía, los pétalos de la planta rozaron mi nariz y fueron resbalando hasta mi labio superior; aún sin percibir ningún aroma emanando de ella, me sentí ilógicamente absorto.

- _Buscas mi muerte._

- …

- Lindo, ¿no?

**

* * *

**

**R**_E_N**.**

* * *

- ¿Sabes el significado de esta planta?

- No… - fue su única respuesta; dejándome llevar por la incomprensión, lo analicé sin disimulo, con una sensación extraña, dividida entre la neutralidad y algo alarmantemente similar a la sugestión.

Él estaba en una especie de trance y para que escuchara lo que yo decía, tanteé su rostro con la flor, sorprendiéndolo a penas un poco; después de eso, se mantuvo casi tan aturdido como antes.

- _Buscas mi muerte_.

- …

- Lindo, ¿no? – pregunté, sin aguardar respuesta. Acto seguido, estiré mis rodillas para quedar de pie, sin soltar el acónito, y aguardé a que él hiciera lo mismo.

Un sonido de pasos acaparó mi atención y lo impulsó a él a girarse sobre sí mismo, sin variar su postura y quedando, sin embargo, de espaldas a mí; a pesar de que evidentemente, su reacción fue muy posterior a la mía.

_- ¡Por aquí nunca vien…! _Oh…

- ¿Qué sucede?

Tal y como yo lo había intuido, se trataba de un pequeño grupo de gente, chicos entre los once y los trece años, quienes, a penas nos vieron, se detuvieron en seco, intentando parecer únicamente sorprendidos. Mas era demasiado tarde: mi olfato ya había alcanzado el aroma del alcohol de la botella que uno de ellos escondía tras su espalda.

_Patéticos. Los humanos son patéticos._

- Mejor nos vamos…

_- Seh…_

_- … Qué extraño, por aquí no suele venir tanta gente…_

Al tiempo que los enanos se alejaban, Horo se puso de pie y estando a unos centímetros de mí, pude percibir la sangre bullendo en él.

- …

_Tengo sed._

Fue un momento, nada más que eso, pero sucedió: él aún dándome la espalda, mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de actuar por sí solo y lo cierto es que me invadió, a pesar de que intenté reprimirla, una voluntad insoportable de acercarme aún más, de tocarlo.

- Mmm, tengo hambre.

Pero fue sólo un momento. Un instante de debilidad.

- Por lo que he notado, eso no es nada nuevo… - me aparté, esforzándome por llenar mis pulmones con el aire puro, con el fin de eliminar esa sensación tentadora de mi interior.

- Já, lo dices como si nos viéramos todos los días. No sabes nada de mí.

- Sé más de ti de lo que tú llegarás a saber de mí en el porvenir.- le indiqué, algo confuso; puesto que se suponía que sus palabras me fueran insignificantes y no obstante, me había percatado de que no podía evitar reaccionar cada vez que me hablaba.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- No tiene caso.

- Sí, cómo no… ¡Oye, espérame!

Percibí su correteo detrás de mí, en cuanto me dedicaba a descender de la explanada y el hecho de que él me pidiera que lo aguardara, de alguna forma, no me molestó para nada.

- Mejor tú date prisa… - claro que no por eso iba a obedecerle.

La bajada fue incluso más breve que la subida, y al iniciar el retorno hacia la zona donde se alzaban las viviendas, mientras él me comentaba algunas nimiedades acerca de los alrededores – cosas que Fausto y su mujer, por cierto, ya me habían informado con anterioridad-, noté que era más tarde de lo que yo había imaginado que sería durante nuestro regreso.

Y considerando mi experiencia con el paso del tiempo, eso era verdaderamente notable, sobre todo si alguien de su nivel se veía implicado.

- ¿No tienes frío?

- No.

- Para ser verano, el clima realmente apesta.- se quejó, haciéndome recordar que ésta era una costumbre bastante común en la gente.

- ¿Debo deducir que no te place el frío? – lo cierto es que no me interesaban sus gustos y aversiones; mas se suponía que debía acatar ciertas cualidades suyas, eso había entendido, aunque la idea no era de mi absoluto agrado.

- Sí me _place_, sólo que me… deshabitué.

- Mucho tiempo sin ir a las montañas.- complementé, obviando el detalle de que él no me había mencionado nada relativo a las montañas…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te contaron que mi familia viene de Hokkaido?

- Es obvio, ¿no crees? – evadí la interrogación, algo fastidiado ante la posibilidad de tener que inventarle siempre excusas sobre el porqué de mi aparente exceso de conocimiento. Una cosa más a la que yo no estaba dispuesto.

- Bueno, sí, un poco… jejeje.

Sin ocultar mi anonadamiento, lo escudriñé, bastante asombrado de su capacidad para reír tras un comentario sarcástico como el que yo le había hecho.

Ésa sería una de las muchas características de Horokeu que yo entendería que no iba a encontrar en ninguna otra persona.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- ¿Seguro que no quieres?

- Te repito, por segunda vez, que no.

- ¿Tampoco quieres comer algo?

Sosteniendo una taza de chocolate con ambas manos, me dedicó tan incrédula mirada que me inspiró una suerte de sorna.

- Veo que tienes problemas para captar los mensajes.- no me abstuve de comentar, a lo que él replicó de la forma que ya había adoptado, musitando, con el ceño fruncido, algo sobre una supuesta falta de modales mía, entre otras cosas sueltas.

- … además, si mal no recuerdo, tienes una salud muy delicada y además, nunca te he visto comer. Además…

- "Y además… y además", no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Estábamos en su cocina, iluminados a penas por una débil lámpara que resplandecía desde el techo, de la que yo me encontraba confortablemente alejado. Lo vi adoptar una expresión confusa por mi repentina pérdida de paciencia y me ofuscó el hecho de que él fuese capaz de sacarme de quicio con su insistente y sobre todo, impertinente forma de ser.

Y es que, si se suponía que debíamos pasar tiempo juntos, yo me las tendría que ingeniar para conseguir que él dejara de hacer tantas observaciones.

- Tú lo dijiste – masculló entre dos sorbos de su bebida, al tiempo que yo daba un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba- : no me importa.

- Y para tu información, mi salud no es delicada, así que en adelante, abstente de hablar sin saber lo que dices.

- ¡Te repito que me vale un huevo cómo esté tu salud, ya veo que de todos modos aunque trate de ser amable, tú eres igual de pesado!

_Suficiente. Demasiado._

Fue rápido, más de lo que yo mismo habría esperado; antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba a dos pasos de empujarlo contra el refrigerador que había a su espalda. Si no hubiese sido por el timbre…

- Debe ser la señora Elisa… - pasando junto a mí y según noté, reacio a dirigirme la más fugaz mirada, Horokeu fue a abrirle a mi supuesta tía, dejando su taza sobre el mueble junto al fregadero.

Una duda irremediable me envolvió durante breves instantes, antes de que su voz, ya menos crispada que dos segundos atrás, me llegara desde el pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa, en donde supe que la mujer de Fausto esperaba.

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí parado?

- … Necio.

Antes de que lo alcanzara hasta la entrada, ya había distinguido la esencia característicamente opaca de Eliza; en cuanto llegué, vi cómo ella fingía ser una persona completamente normal y cálida, sonriendo al ingenuo dueño de casa como la vecina ideal que él la consideraba.

Y lo que eso me inspiró no fue principalmente rencor hacia esa mujer ni desprecio por Horo, sino una injustificada determinación a encargarme de que aquel chico, a lo largo de lo que durara mi condena en aquel vecindario, fuera capaz de ver con ojos menos ingenuos lo que había a su alrededor.

Previendo que no sería fácil, sólo pude ladear una sonrisa, la última del día.

* * *

**¡Y falta poco para que las cosas se calienten! **

**Omg l****o del acógnito sinceramente me excitó xd pese a que lo escribí hace meses... a los que no entiendan, do not worry: ya aparecerá en un futuro... lejano xd **

**(pensad, pueblo, pensad: vampiros..., desear..., muerte..., slash. xd)**

**Bueno, muuuchas gracias por haber leído; debo admitir que estuve mucho tiempo esperando a llegar a los 20 reviews, pero ni modo, soy una maniática con esto de promediar la cantidad de comentarios por capítulo y esas cosas. De todos modos, a quienes esperaban la actualización, aquí está para Uds :)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

* * *


	4. Afinidad

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

**4**|.**A**_f_**i**n**i**_d_ad**. **†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

- ¿Otra vez?

- Pareces irrazonablemente confundido, Hoto.- sin decir nada más, Ren entró a mi casa, tal y como lo había estado haciendo cada tarde desde su llegada.

Era cierto, no tenía caso sorprenderme por su visita; después de todo, mis vecinos habían resultado ser gente más ocupada de lo normal, por lo que nunca estaban en su casa y aparentemente, la copia de las llaves para él se haría cuando las clases comenzaran.

- Falta poco para entrar a la escuela.- comentó, sin entrar hasta la sala como era su rutina. Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome decaer a mi pesar.

De sólo imaginarlo, me desanimaba; realmente, no tenía ningún deseo de volver y tampoco era que hubiese razones concretas para ello…

- ¿Ya te matricularon?- quise saber, aprovechando, de paso, de cambiar el tema, a lo que él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?

- Hace un par de días.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Se supone que te lo cuente todo?

- ¡Pues claro que sí! – me vi replicando y curiosamente, en lugar de contestarme con alguna acotación pesada, Ren sólo me escudriñó de una forma que yo no le había visto muchas veces.

_- Horo, ¿quién…?_

En esos momentos, mi madre se asomó desde el comedor, lo que me hizo recordar instantáneamente que en todas las ocasiones en las que Ren había estado en nuestra casa, ella había estado fuera; rápidamente, me encargué de presentarlos:

- Ah, mamá: él es Ren, vive con los vecinos. – le expliqué muy brevemente, esperando que no me interrogara sobre cosas obvias que a pesar de serlo, yo no sabía, como el motivo de su estadía en nuestra ciudad o algo así.

Enseguida, me giré hacia Ren.

- Ella es mi mamá.

- Ren Tao. Un placer conocerla.

De algún modo, me asombró su manera de hablar tan refinada, no porque hubiese imaginado que sería grosero; mas, basándome en nuestro primer encuentro, no me habría impactado tanto, aunque el grado de frialdad de su actitud no dejó de resultarme bastante esperable.

Por su parte, mi mamá se dedicó a analizarlo en silencio durante unos momentos.

- Lo mismo digo, Ren, es un placer. Horo-horo, ¿no lo has hecho pasar todavía?

- ¡Claro que lo hice!

- De hecho, no lo has hecho - aportó él, lo que me significó una mirada reprochadora por parte de mi madre, quien se encargó de guiarlo hasta nuestra sala de estar, que por cierto, aunque ella lo ignoraba, Ren ya conocía mejor que bien.-, _Horo-horo_.

Ja, ja.

- Y díganme, ¿cómo es que se conocieron? ¿Fue cuando llegaste o…?

Entonces, fue cuando tuve derecho a una de las primeras revelaciones sobre Ren Tao – cuyo apellido yo había ignorado hasta entonces-: su capacidad para mentir.

- Llegué hace unas cuantas semanas, mis padres vinieron a dejarme. Y bueno, conocí a Horo hace poco, yo venía de hacer las compras con la señora Eliza y él acababa de salir; ella nos presentó y nos llevamos bien enseguida.- para coronar su relato, esbozó una sonrisa que yo nunca antes le había visto (tampoco); ojeé a mi madre y constaté que se había tragado cada palabra.

- ¡Qué oportuno! Justamente, llevo casi todo el verano diciéndole a Horo que se mueva un poco, tú sabes, para aprovechar las vacaciones, y el muy terco no ha querido invitar a un solo amigo…- bien, eso era innecesario, y quise decírselo; mas, a penas abrí la boca, ella se encargó de interrumpir lo que fuera que yo iba a decir.- No lo niegues, sabes que tengo razón. Después te quejas porque entras al instituto, cuando en realidad es durante esa época cuando mejor pareces pasarla…

- ¿De veras?

- ¡Bueno, ya nos vamos! – me apresuré a anunciar, viendo un poco confiable interés colonizando las facciones de Ren. Por suerte, él vio a bien seguirme hasta el corredor; mas antes de que avanzáramos hasta la puerta, se detuvo.- ¿Qué sucede? – quise saber, agradecido porque mi mamá hubiese considerado buena idea dejarnos ir en paz, cosa bastante impropia de ella.

-Acabo de llegar y no tengo ganas de salir.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡Yo no tengo ganas de escuchar cómo le inventas cuentos a mi mamá!

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- ¿Acaso eres mitómano o algo? Nos conocemos hace semanas. Y nunca te vi acompañar al doctor o a su esposa a ningún sitio.

- Si te refieres a mi leve distorsión de los sucesos, conténtate con saber que todo lo que yo hago tiene un fundamento firme para ser hecho; tal vez sea una idea difícil de entender para alguien como tú, pero…

Di un portazo.

A penas había llegado al borde de la acera, cuando Ren me obligó a voltear bruscamente, tirándome del hombro.

- Te lo advierto desde ya: no vuelvas a dejarme hablando solo.

Quise alzar una ceja o hacer cualquier cosa que expresara cuán poco me intimidaba su tono de amenaza, puesto que realmente no lo hacía; sin embargo, incluso la presión gélida de sus dedos enterrados en mi hombro a través de mi playera fue brutalmente amortiguada cuando sus ojos prácticamente llamearon hacia los míos.

- … No me das miedo. Y si no quieres que lo haga de nuevo, abstente de decir tantas idioteces juntas.- aguardé un instante; él no me soltó ni replicó nada, por lo que decidí zanjar el asunto.- Es un trato.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- ¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigos?

- No están.- estaba algo hastiado de repetirle lo mismo a todo el mundo, nadie entendía, como si la idea de que me encontrara solo fuese algo incomprensible.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

- Por allí… talando árboles, supongo.

- ¿Es leñador?

- Dirige una empresa de tala.- corregí, ignorando el tinte despectivo que había alcanzado distinguir en su voz.

Aquella tarde sí había sol y abundaba la gente por el sector del cerro, por lo que nos habíamos instalado en una zona más apartada, por el final del recorrido.

Era injusto, pensé, que él me interrogara sobre todo libremente y yo no tuviera permiso de cuestionarlo sobre nada.

- Expresa tus dudas.

- … - lo contemplé sin entender, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que, como aparentemente era usual en él, acababa de responder a algo que yo no le había comunicado.- ¿De dónde vienes?

- China.

- Vay…

- ¿Crees en Dios?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?

- No lo sé… - permití que mi vista se perdiera, meditando sobre el hecho de que él me estuviera interrogando sobre cosas que yo mismo no conocía acerca de mi persona. Aprovechando un silencio, disparé a mi vez.- ¿Tú?

- No es de caballeros violar los derechos de autor, Hoto.

- ¿Qué qué?

- Argh, que no me copies las preguntas; sé original, por favor.

- ¡Uy, perdona…! ¿Por qué viniste?

- A estudiar.

No le creía, la verdad; no, tras haberlo visto mentirle a mi madre del modo en que lo había hecho.

Y por cierto…

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a mi mamá?

- Me tocaba a mí.- aguardé su consulta, ansioso de poder formular la mía y vi su expresión tornarse sospechosamente maligna.- Mm, la guardaré para más rato.

- Yo…

- Sí, hasta entonces, no puedes preguntarme nada. ¿Te importaría enderezar la columna? La luz me molesta.

- ¡No es justo:- protesté, al mismo tiempo que obedecía su petición- se me va a olvidar lo que quiero saber!

- Si realmente quieres saberlo, no veo cómo.

- Es que no tengo buena memoria… - mascullé, viendo cómo el resplandor solar desaparecía de sobre su rostro en cuanto me encargaba de cubrir con mi cuerpo la proyección que le llegaba.

- Incluso el más despistado la tiene, cuando se trata de algo que de verdad desea saber.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Bruscamente, el verano había cambiado; los días pasaban rápidos, como cuando mi familia aún vivía en Hokkaido.

Quizá, incluso, más.

- ¡Hermano, despierta!

- ¡Auch! – quitándome la almohada de la cara, abrí dificultosamente los ojos, intentando acordarme de la hora en que Ren y yo habíamos regresado el día anterior.

"_Te advierto que si estás asustado, es mejor que lo digas de una vez; si de mí depende, vamos a vagar por donde sea durante toda la noche." _

"_Tú estarás asustado…, a mí me gusta la oscuridad."_

- Pilika, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? – reclamé, intentando volver a mi agradable estado de letargo, cosa que no me fue posible.

- Horo-horo, tienes media hora para levantarte, desayunar y preparar tu bolso.

- En el nombre de los santos montes, ¿de qué estás hablando, eh?

-¿Realmente es posible que lo olvidaras? ¡Estamos a una hora del reinicio de las clases!

_**- ¿¡Qué!?**_

Estupefacción, negación, _angustia_… fue una secuencia de reacciones.

- El baño está desocupado, yo ya estoy lista.

El lapso entre salir de mi cama y llegar, ya con mi camisa y pantalón de colegio puestos, a sentarme a la mesa, quedó completamente borrado de mi conciencia. De un momento a otro, mi mamá estaba frente a mí, intentando anudar mi corbata.

- Los pantalones te quedan como bermudas.

- Ni te molestes en comprar otros…

- Aún te queda otro año, además de este.

- Hm…

Como fuegos artificiales que yo no podía controlar, vinieron a mi cabeza imágenes poco nítidas de tiempos más o menos recientes: un pelotazo en las canchas de fútbol, un cuaderno incendiado por un encendedor, una pelea con Allen, una chica de cabello rosado llevándome hasta la enfermería, Yoh observándome desde el otro lado de la reja…

- ¡Tú debes ser Ren! – la exclamación de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación; al volverme hacia el umbral del comedor, mi vista topó con la de Ren.

- ¿Qué…?

Como yo, él llevaba el uniforme del colegio, sin embargo, en él, éste lucía como el de un catálogo publicitario y no como un montón de ropa detestada por su dueño.

- Gracias.

- … - acaso, ¿había dicho lo que pasaba por mi mente? La duda me asaltó, mas poco después comprendí que mi madre acababa de presentarlo e invitarlo a comer con nosotros, tras lo cual mi hermana se encargó de aproximarse lo suficiente para ser vista.

- ¡Hola! Así que tú eres nuestro nuevo vecino, ¿eh? Mucho gusto, me llamo Pilika Usui, también voy a su misma escuela; es un gusto. Y ¿cuándo se conocieron? ¡No me digas que mi hermano se metió contigo! Es usual en él, últimamente, pero es un buen chico, perdónalo…

El timbre cortó su monólogo, haciéndome suspirar con una mezcla de alivio y resignación en cuanto desapareció para ir a abrir la puerta. Enseguida, Fausto VIII y Eliza penetraban en la estancia y mi mañana terminó de ser inhabitual.

- Muy buenos días, integrantes de la familia Usui.

- ¡Fausto, Eliza! – exclamó mi madre, gratamente sorprendida.

- ¡Dios los tenga en Su santa gloria! – bochornoso, me dije. Me avergonzaban algunas expresiones usadas por los ancianos.

Vi a Ren aguantar una malévola carcajada.

- ¡Mamá, voy a poner más puestos a la mesa!

- ¡¡Por favor, no se molesten!! Nosotros ya comimos, es que nos gusta madrugar.

- Por eso tienes esas ojeras tan marcadas, Ren.- vi de reojo cómo Pilika inspeccionaba al mencionado desde cerca, provocando intercambios de miradas entre los dos matrimonios presentes y rascándome la cabeza, fui por agua caliente.

De ese modo, mientras yo desayunaba y Pilika me apresuraba y acosaba a Ren a la vez- y _no_ era idea mía-, el doctor Fausto y su esposa, por primera vez en nuestra vida de vecinos, explicaron verdaderamente algo a mis padres sobre su vida.

- La facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Berlín da innombrables becas, por lo que la oportunidad de viajar a ejercer siempre está presente.

- Toma nota.-tras susurrarme lo anterior, mi padre me dio un ligero codazo, sin quitar la vista de nuestro emisor, cuyo semblante no demostraba emoción alguna a causa de sus logros. Supe que Ren me veía con algo que podría clasificarme como una fusión de curiosidad y diversión.

- Así, terminamos trasladándonos a China, donde conocí al padre de Ren, el cirujano En Tao.

- Un verdadero artista.- acotó la señora Eliza, a quien no pude evitar observar apenas hizo uso del don del habla; ella sonrió, no a mí ni a nadie en particular, únicamente dejó que una sonrisa decorara su rostro y mi comedor prácticamente se alumbró por su belleza.

- Me sé la historia de memoria. ¿Nos adelantamos? – la propuesta de Ren me hizo abandonar mi trance; casi al instante, me encontraba yendo por mi bolso.

Era un día idealmente veraniego para ser bien aprovechado en vacaciones y el solo hecho de llevar el blazer de mi escuela resultaba algo deprimente. Asiendo el único tirante completo de mi bolsa escolar, me dediqué a vislumbrar, primero, el camino y posteriormente, a mi acompañante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro o es que es propio de tu familia ver a la gente como se ve la televisión?

- El uniforme te queda bien.- admití, tratando de ser positivo, de empezar bien la mañana y por sobre todas las cosas, de ignorar un sin fin de emociones que intentaba salir a flote desde que me había enterado de que retornaría a clases.

- Ya lo sé.

El trayecto fue algo inexistente, de un momento a otro, estábamos frente al enrejado actualmente abierto del establecimiento.

- Según lo que entendí de la reunión – oí a Ren decirme, de pie, junto a mí, frente a la entrada-, tenemos que formarnos con nuestra clase, fingir emoción y subir con el profesor que nos toque.

- Jeje… - asentí con la cabeza, sin mover la vista y lo siguiente que él me dijo, a pesar de que en ningún momento varió su posición, me sonó tal y como si me lo hubiera expresado susurrándome al oído.

Así de claras fueron sus palabras.

- Sé que vamos a ser compañeros, y aunque no somos amigos, podría decirse que las cosas van a ser menos desagradables para ambos, debido a nuestra… _afinidad…_

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, fui capaz de sonreír.

**

* * *

**

**R_E_**N**.**

* * *

Di el último sorbo del alba, sintiendo cómo un cándido hilo líquido acariciaba mi piel hasta morir en mi mentón. De pie, ella me observó alimentarme, lápiz y libreta en mano.

- Aparentemente, las dosis matutinas te han servido para recuperar vitalidad, aunque sigues siendo más pálido de lo recomendable. De todos modos, la gente no pregunta sobre estas cosas.

- Él no ha dicho nada al respecto. Por lo menos, nada serio.

- Por eso lo escogimos; la discreción es su fuerte.

- O el despiste…

- Eliza, querida, ¿ya terminó el proceso?

- Todo en orden, ya es hora de ponernos en marcha.

La idea de hablar con un desconocido y fingirme inferior a él y su supuesta autoridad no dejaba de molestarme; mas si con eso las dosis incrementaban, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar un gramo de mi infinito orgullo. Total, la venganza era una vía factible, de manera igualmente infinita.

Así fue como los tres acabamos dentro de un anexo a lo que sería mi nueva escuela, una oficina amplia que trataba de ser elegante, tal y como su dueño.

- Primero que nada, sería amable de su parte explicarme un poco cómo funcionan las cosas, es decir, cómo es que Ren acabó viviendo con ustedes…

- … - dejé que Fausto se explayara, mientras su mujer deslumbraba al tipo con una sola mirada y yo me entretenía contemplando su enorme bigote.

- En pocas palabras, para no abusar de su tiempo, creo que vale afirmar que tanto los padres de Ren…

- …antiguos amigos nuestros…

- … como nosotros mismos, vimos en la opción de tener estudios en el extranjero algo indudablemente positivo para su formación académica.

- Comprendo, comprendo.- leí en su mirada cubierta por anteojos y arrugas que estaba impresionado y decidí, por diversión, coronar el momento.

- Veo que está leyendo a Rousseau.

- ¿Eh? – por reflejo, posó su mano pasiva sobre el volumen que reposaba sobre la esquina de su escritorio, y entreví en su expresión atisbos de hesitación- Sí, en efecto, nunca se pueden leer las confesiones de un sabio muchas veces…

- Sí, sobre todo si su mayor sabiduría se manifestó a los dieciséis años, cuando determinó marcharse.- Estaba hecho: su mirada sobre la mía, llena de sorpresa, me comunicó que como era de esperar, había caído.- Considerando que todas sus demás decisiones fueron sólo resultado de la primera, claro. Si observa su obra por completo, puede ver una tendencia al éxodo físico o espiritual que no suele ser tomada en cuenta.

- Es un punto de vista interesante…

- Créame, si pudiera marcharme, también lo haría; sin embargo, hay veces en que un primer éxito entorpece al hombre y multiplica sus errores. En fin, es sólo mi opinión.

- ¿Cuántos años me habías dicho que tenías, chico?

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- Te advierto que si estás asustado, es mejor que lo digas de una vez; si de mí depende, vamos a vagar por donde sea durante toda la noche.

- Tú estarás asustado…, a mí me gusta la oscuridad.

- … Interesante.- no pude evitar comentar, antes de girar en dirección contraria y sumergirme fuera de la zona pavimentada, detrás de las viviendas.

Percibiendo sus movimientos rápidos al seguirme, adiviné que era cierto: le gustaba la oscuridad.

Más de lo que él mismo pensaba.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Pues como veo que ya no se te ocurren más lugares qué enseñarme, quiero ser yo quien te guía hacia algún lado.

- Ja, acaso ¿crees que conoces algún sitio donde yo no he estado?

- Sólo me parece que si no sales de día, menos aún de noche, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Eso no tiene nada qué ver ni cambia el hecho de que es bien poco probable que puedas servirme de guía.- a pesar de sus contra-argumentos, su rumbo era paralelo al mío, por lo que tuve la certeza de que se quejara cuando se quejara, iba a acompañarme.

- Las cosas cambian de noche, ¿no lo sabías?

Él lo ignoraba, mas no era mi primera vez- mucho menos la última- vagando por aquellas calles bajo el cielo ennegrecido por las horas; desde mi despertar, había sido inevitable concurrir al espectáculo nocturno y buscar nuevas entretenciones, resolver viejos enigmas… como ver a través de la pared de los vecinos cómo Horo no conciliaba el sueño aún después de pasada la medianoche, hora en la que yo salía por la ventana de mi supuesta morada y aprovechaba, de paso, de echar un vistazo a distancia hacia la casa de al lado.

- ¿Sueles tener pesadillas?

- ¿Eh? Nop, de hecho, quienes me conocen dicen que duermo como tronco.

- ¿Quienes te conocen o quienes creen hacerlo?

- … Sí que te gusta trasvasijar las cosas…

- Es un país libre.

- Sí, eso dicen. Oye, ¿ya pensaste la pregunta?

- ¿Mm? – usando la táctica que tan popularizada estaba de fingir desentendimiento, alcé una ceja y lo contemplé con fingida incomprensión, ganando una mueca de ansiedad.

- Se supone que me hagas una pregunta, para después responderme por qué le mentiste a mi mamá el otro día, sobre lo de tus padres y…

- Luciérnagas.

La penumbra se había vuelto total y sólo la débil claridad de la luna remarcaba tenuemente sus facciones indecisas; en todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a él, nada había cambiado en su físico y sin embargo, a la vez, me daba la impresión de que el observarlo era distinto a como me resultaba en un comienzo.

Las luciérnagas se aproximaron y su halo verdoso impactó nuestras vistas.

- Estos bichos no son lindos si no brillan. Algo triste, ¿eh? – a pesar de lo que decía, él no lucía asqueado por la cercanía de los insectos ni mucho menos, de acuerdo con sus propias palabras.

- La mayoría de las personas tiene la estúpida idea de que todo lo que brilla es oro.

- Hay excepciones…

- Pocas, la verdad. Por lo menos, yo no he conocido a ninguna.

- Me gusta la naturaleza.- detuvo su réplica para explicarme de paso, al ver mi expresión ante el modo en que había tomado con sus manos a una de las luciérnagas, sin el menor reparo.

Enseguida, siguió con la conversación.- No sé, Ren, no me gusta juzgar… ¿Sabes? puede sonar tonto, pero yo mismo algunas veces me dejo engañar por las apariencias…

- … - guardé silencio, sintiendo el ambiente impregnarse de una tristeza que claramente, no me pertenecía; sabía que sus palabras estaban a la mitad.

- … y sin embargo,… hay ocasiones en que no puedo evitar sentirme inclinado hacia… lo que nadie parece aceptar.

Luego de eso, un silencio neutral bañó la escena y olí un fuerte torrente de dudas proveniente de él; asumí que se arrepentía, en parte, de haberme dicho algo que evidentemente, según su actitud, no había compartido con nadie más en el pasado.

Sólo conmigo.

- Le mentí a tu madre, Horo, porque ella no suele sentirse inclinada hacia lo marginado como tú lo haces; imagino que le gustará creer que la gente que frecuenta su hijo no está abandonada en un país extraño donde conoce a tres personas.

- ¿Abandonado? ¿Y tus padres?

- Ya contesté tu pregunta y me debes una; aunque por lo que he visto, tu vida no es algo digno de interés…

- ¡¡Si no tuviera las manos ocupadas, te golpearía!!

- Espero que a pesar de la falta de luz, puedas apreciar mi temblor, Hoto-hoto.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- Un verdadero artista.

- Me sé la historia de memoria.- gruñí, reacio a una nueva repetición de tan absurda mentira.- ¿Nos adelantamos?

Afuera, había más luz de lo que me habría agradado, sin embargo, opté por no quejarme, demasiado intrigado sobre el tema del establecimiento al que ingresaría en breve.

Mis oídos captaron cómo su cuello se giraba en mi dirección, consecuencia de su intención de contemplarme y tras aguardar algún posible comentario de su parte, me harté.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro o es que es propio de tu familia ver a la gente como se ve la televisión? – evoqué discretamente a su bulliciosa hermana, técnicamente idéntica a él.

No obstante, era increíble lo distintos que eran en el fondo, a pesar de su semejanza al exterior.

- El uniforme te queda bien.

- Ya lo sé.- aburrido, me dediqué a calcular cuántos pasos más deberíamos dar hasta topar con nuestro objetivo, ignorando olas de satisfacción, provocadas por sus palabras, que intentaron infiltrarse en el hilo de mis reflexiones. _Tonterías_.

Dentro de un cuarto de hora, nos encontramos frente a un portón cuya simple imagen me comunicó la noción de encierro.

- Según lo que entendí de la reunión, tenemos que formarnos con nuestra clase, fingir emoción y subir con el profesor que nos toque.- recordé el verdadero significado que, para mí, las explicaciones del director habían tenido el día de la reunión.

- Jeje…

Su risa, tan discreta y opuesta a su actitud usual, me impulsó hacia una determinación que no supe rechazar desde el nacimiento de la posibilidad de manifestarla, lo que podría tener resultados tanto positivos – para mí, no para él, obviamente. - como desastrosos. Pero la cobardía no entraba en mi naturaleza.

- Sé que vamos a ser compañeros y, aunque no somos amigos, podría decirse que las cosas van a ser menos desagradables para ambos, debido a nuestra… _afinidad…_

Un poderoso aroma que no pude ignorar emanó de su ser y aunque las dudas no eran lo mío, no pude evitar preguntarme cuán lejos llegaría aquella enorme farsa.

… _y sin embargo,… hay ocasiones en que no puedo evitar sentirme inclinado hacia… lo que nadie parece aceptar._

Cuán lejos…

* * *

**Me disculpo por la evidente demora; espero que este capítulo llenara sus expectativas (ya estoy terminando el octavo).**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Hipnosis

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

**5**|.**H**_i_**p**n**o**_s_is**. **†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

- Señor Usui, ¿me haría el favor de despertarse?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, recién percatándome de que me había echado sobre el pupitre sin la menor elegancia ni disimulo alguno.

- Perdón, señorita...

- Le agradecería que no me cambiara el sexo, gracias.

_- Idiota, es la clase de aritmética._

Casi con miedo, procesé las palabras de Ren, que me habían llegado desde atrás y comprendí que, en efecto, llevaba al menos dos clases sin noción espacio-temporal.

- Señor profesor, hay alguien en la puerta.- el aviso, hecho por una voz piadosa a unos cuantos puestos del mío, hizo que el maestro volteara la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, aquel momento fue escogido por una de las inspectoras para asomarse al interior de la clase; quería dar una charla sobre las futuras elecciones del centro de alumnos y ocupó casi todo lo que quedaba de hora, por lo que el incidente fue olvidado.

- ¿Siempre has sido tan vago? – molesto, me giré sobre mi silla para encarar a Ren, que me miró con sorna.

Desde el día de nuestra entrada al instituto, su llegada había sido toda una primicia, como si se hubiese tratado del primer chico nuevo en la historia de la escuela, y evidentemente, no era así; supongo que eso se debía, más que nada, a su facilidad por impresionar a todo el mundo, por salirse con la suya siempre y su gusto por sentirse superior, cosas sencillas de obtener siendo como él era con gente como nuestros compañeros.

Claro, porque ninguno de estos suponía lo desagradable que él podía llegar a ser si le daba la gana.

La campana sonó y como siempre, tuve que apresurarme para guardar mis cuadernos, antes de que él me abandonara en la sala, sin la menor intención de aguardar por mí. Lo cierto era, por triste que sonara, que él encajaba en mi colegio mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacía desde los últimos años.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?

- Considerando que llevas años aquí, no es una idea del todo descabellada.

- ¡Pues para tu información, el horario cambia todos los años, así que no tengo por qué sabérmelo! – chillé a todo pulmón, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que uno de nuestros compañeros nos indicara algo cohibido que debíamos ir hasta los laboratorios.

- Hm.- sin siquiera agradecer, Ren se alejó a buen paso y no me quedó otra que seguirlo, preguntándome cómo era que desconocía el horario pero sí sabía hacia dónde caminar.

Acostumbrarme a su presencia en la escuela había sido incluso más sencillo que acostumbrarme a su llegada al vecindario, probablemente por la posterioridad y el hecho de que ya nos conocíamos un poco mejor; aunque en el fondo, si lo pensaba bien, yo no sabía casi nada sobre él, había miles de preguntas por hacerle, pero cuando lo intentaba, él siempre encontraba algo con qué evadirlas sin el menor disimulo, lo que me hacía preguntarme cómo es que alguien tan descarado podía ser tan discreto cuando se lo proponía.

- Buenos días, joven Tao.

- Señor Director…

- Veo que ya se ha adaptado.

- Se hace lo que se puede. Si me disculpa, no quiero llegar tarde.

- Por supuesto. Tenga una buena jornada.

Ren reinició el trayecto e ignorando completamente mi persona, el director se alejó campantemente.

- ¡De nada! Pudiste mencionarle que te he sido de ayuda o algo… - no pude evitar quejarme; quizá, me molestaba en parte que alguien que apenas y me había mirado una vez en su vida se tomara la molestia de detenerse a entablar conversación con él.

Me parecía injusto.

- Por favor, prácticamente es al revés.

- Pesado.- entramos al laboratorio indicado y me di cuenta de que mi enojo había comenzado, ya, a disiparse.

Porque aunque no iba a admitirlo, a pesar de que él fuese un engreído, ir a la escuela no era lo mismo que antaño, con Ren junto a mí.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o** _f_ **i** _l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- ¡Nooo…! – desilusionado, vi que el maestro borraba lo anteriormente escrito en el pizarrón, que yo no había alcanzado a anotar por completo. A mi lado, sin necesitar estarlo viendo, supe que Ren había esbozado una sonrisa llena de mofa.

- ¿Realmente no pudiste escribirlo todo?

- ¡No es mi culpa que lo borre enseguida!

- Puedo asegurarte que tú y un tipo de la segunda fila son las únicas tortugas de la clase.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, eh?

- Observación.

Estábamos sentados en una de las últimas filas, porque a pesar de que mi vista no era la mejor, Ren siempre parecía evitar estar cerca de la gran mayoría, el profesor comprendido; lo cierto es que yo había notado, en los pocos días que llevábamos asistiendo a clase, que no solía interesarse mucho por casi ninguna materia, y aún así, siempre que le dirigían alguna pregunta, se salía con la suya. Algo que por desgracia yo no lograba casi jamás.

Intenté concentrarme, a pesar de sus constantes comentarios criticándolo casi todo y en un determinado momento, involuntariamente, me percaté de que sus discretas frases mordaces habían cesado. Al escudriñarlo, lo descubrí más serio de lo que era normal en él.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Hoto, dile a tu amigo que deje de estar mirando para acá, ¿quieres?

- ¿Cómo dices?

Como por inercia, mi vista fue a parar directamente hacia donde Allen se había instalado, junto con un par de chicos de mi salón que solían desagradarnos cuando nosotros aún éramos los mejores amigos.

Desde donde estaba, él me semi-sonrió.

_- Es molesto_. – la respiración de Ren me llegó hasta detrás de la oreja y supe que se había acercado a imitar mi ademán de ver mejor a nuestro compañero; sin embargo, yo no entendía qué tanto le molestaba de Allen, a parte del hecho de que se trataba de una persona sociable, lo que podía significar que eran absolutamente opuestos el uno del otro.

Aunque yo no iba a defenderlo.

- ¿Podrían cerrar la boca?

Anna Kyouyama era una de mis compañeras de toda la vida y, aunque yo nunca había hablado más de dos minutos con ella, sabía muy bien que tenía una personalidad difícil y un carácter más bien fuerte; por lo mismo, en cuanto se giró bruscamente de su puesto adelante del nuestro, automáticamente di un respingo hacia atrás, chocando contra el torso de Ren, que fue un receptáculo más bien duro.

- D-disculpa, Kyouyama.

- Sí, lo que digas.- su mirada pasó fugazmente de mí hasta él, en quien se detuvo durante unos instantes.

Poco después, Anna volvió a mirar hacia la pizarra.

- ¿Quién es ella?- oí a Ren preguntándome y me di cuenta de que ya no me era tan inusual escuchar su voz de cerca, como si siempre me estuviera susurrando; quizá, porque él no era alguien tan ruidoso como yo, al menos, no todo el tiempo.

- Anna Kyouyama, mejor no te metas con ella.

Fui sincero y antes de agregar nada, descubrí que estaba sentado prácticamente contra él, en vista de que me había servido de muro para no terminar en el suelo cuando había retrocedido.

Sólo entonces estuve consciente de su tacto frío en mi brazo y espalda y del hecho de que él mismo no me había dicho nada o empujado, como habría sido natural.

Y aunque eso no era del todo común, lo que menos me fue comprensible fue mi repentino sonrojo.

- Oye, quítate. Pesas.

- …

Quise contraatacar con algo a la altura, mas me encontraba demasiado desorientado como para hacerlo, por lo que simplemente me acomodé sobre mi propio asiento y de un momento a otro, un inevitable bostezo me asaltó.

- Qué vago.

- Ya lo dijiste hace un rato.- le recordé, gruñendo, cerrando mi cuaderno con resignación, en vista de que ya había perdido la mitad de la materia de esa clase.

- Me alegra saber que le pones atención a todo lo que digo, es un halago.

- Hm…

No pude abstenerme de mirarlo de soslayo, si bien había decidido permanecer molesto durante un buen rato; puesto que, aunque no pretendía hacérselo saber, constaté que mirando bien las cosas, él tenía más razón de la que parecía.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo de pronto.

- ¿C-cómo?

- Nada. Toma, para que hagas algo productivo.- dándome con su cuaderno en la cara, él se dedicó a observar el pizarrón con expresión aburrida, casi como si hubiese estado oyendo y leyendo cosas que ya daba por sentadas.

- Gracias.-mascullé, antes de enfrascarme en la copia de lo que me había perdido anteriormente.

Finalmente, la clase concluyó y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

- ¡Yupi!

- Oye, Hoto, espera un momento…

- ¡Ni sueñes, tú nunca me esperas!

De ese modo, salí corriendo del aula con la esperanza de encontrar, para almorzar, un puesto apartado del resto; puesto que aunque no me molestaba la presencia de los demás estudiantes, prefería comer en privacidad, disfrutar la comida y el poco tiempo que tenía para hacerlo...

_Tranquilamente_.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Me sobresalté con la pregunta o mejor dicho, por el hecho de que Ren ya se encontrara detrás de mí- a lo largo del tiempo, yo había notado que él tenía la asombrosa capacidad de ir de un lugar a otro con una rapidez fuera de serie, dando la sensación de que se tele-transportaba, si bien eso era imposible-.

O bien, tal vez mi consternación fue por la completa ausencia de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Erm… nada.

- Ja.

- ¿Qué? – caminamos lado a lado por el patio principal, hasta llegar afuera del casino, que contaba con una zona al aire libre muy aprovechable durante el inicio del año.

Al mirarle la cara, vi que las facciones de Ren estaban ligeramente contraídas, a pesar de que sonreía.

- Que no sabes mentir.

Recordé lo que me había dicho sobre lo de que éramos afines y lo que ello implicaba, que las cosas serían más fáciles para ambos. Y quise creer que de algún modo, era cierto.

- Sólo me acordaba… - comencé, de cualquier forma, sorprendido de que hubiera notado que algo no andaba bien en esos instantes.

Tomamos asiento en una de las tantas mesas del exterior, en la que ya habíamos pasado esa hora los otros días: ubicada lo más lejos posible del sector más concurrido.

Coloqué mi pote de comida sobre la superficie, era lo que habíamos cenado en casa la noche anterior y yo había alcanzado a salvar, porque no me daba para cocinarme algo durante la mañana y mi madre solía decir que ya estábamos grandes para ocuparnos de ello – cosa que a Pilika tampoco le simpatizaba mucho-; por su parte, Ren sacó uno de sus cuadernos sin diseño y un bolígrafo y cuando le pregunté si no pensaba comer, al tiempo que buscaba un jugo individual al interior de mi bolso, él me respondió sencillamente que no, sin justificaciones o detalles.

- Eso está mal… Con razón eres tan pálido.

- Sólo es un color de piel. No tengo hambre, así que no como, es todo.- vino a mi mente la impresión enfermiza que él me había dado la noche que nos habíamos visto por primera vez y quise volver a insistirle, pero él adivinó mis intenciones.- Métete en tus asuntos.

- Como quieras… ¡_Diablos_! – exclamé, al darme cuenta de que había llevado leche y no jugo, como había sido mi intención. En efecto, realmente no tenía tanta gravedad, sólo que… - No me gusta la leche.- suspiré.

- Yo la quiero.

- ¿Enserio? – no supe si mi alegría se debía al hecho de que no tendría que tragar algo que me desagradaba ni botar alimento o al hecho de que Ren iba a comer algo. Rápidamente, le entregué la caja.

- Es buena.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa ladeada y no pude evitar contemplar todo el proceso: desde que desenvolvió la pequeña caña, la llevó hasta la apertura del producto y la enterró, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre el extremo de ésta y estuvieron listos para succionar la bebida…

- ¡¡Voy a comprar un jugo!!

- ¿¡Por qué demonios gritas!?

Sin replicar nada, me alejé, a grandes zancadas del lugar, en dirección a la cafetería interna, sin tener en cuenta que no llevaba mi billetera y, principalmente, que de todos modos, ésta estaba como nueva.

Es decir, vacía.

Pero nada de eso me importó en cuanto estuve dentro del casino, puesto que realmente me encontraba consternado por lo que acababa de suceder; es que, si tenía que ser sincero, no era algo nuevo, eso de quedarme pegado observando a Ren en una situación completamente normal, como cuando nos sentábamos a no hacer nada o caminábamos por ahí o incluso, algunas veces, cuando reñíamos – cosa que ocurría a menudo.

Ya yo me había percatado que, desde un inicio, con él, siempre me mostraba más observador que con el resto, lo que sin ser mucho, algo cambiaba las cosas; no obstante, en aquella ocasión, había sido distinto.

Había sido…_ peor_.

- Auch… perdón.

- ¿Mm…?

La verdad es que ni siquiera sentí el impacto; sin embargo, según el semblante preocupado de la chica, cualquiera habría dicho que había sido algo notable, lo que me hizo pensar que o yo había estado demasiado reflexivo como para notarlo o ella estaba exagerando un poco.

- Es que no te vi, de veras lo siento, ¿te lastimaste? Debo fijarme mejor por dónde voy, de hecho, no debería ir a ningún lado, porque soy un peligro público… _y hablo demasiado, ¿verdad? Lo estoy haciendo, estoy hablando demasiado; ay, siempre es lo mismo, una vez que empiezo yo no…_

- Eres graciosa.

No pude no decirlo, era cierto y por otro lado, ella acababa de sacarme una sonrisa y hacer que me olvidara de lo que estaba pensando. Aparentemente, mi comentario la hizo sonreír a ella, quedando ambos iguales. Y sólo entonces, me di cuenta de que su rostro se me hacía más o menos familiar.

- ¿Te conozco? – ella pareció algo estupefacta por la pregunta tan brusca, una manía mía de soltar las dudas sin premeditarlo.

Sus ojos castaño rojizo, casi fucsia, a penas y se fijaron en mí, antes de replicar.

- N-no realmente. O sea, yo sé quién eres y todo, pero… pero no nos conocemos, realmente, aunque una vez, t-tú… realmente no sé si debería mencionar esto… el año pasado, tú y tu amigo se pelearon y… y yo…

- ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Tú me ayudaste, ¿no? – no había querido cortarla, pero ella ya estaba tartamudeando y por otro lado, el recuerdo me había impulsado a hacerlo sin querer.

Ciertamente, se trataba de la muchacha pelirrosada que me había llevado a la enfermería el año anterior, luego de la primera y actualmente última pelea tras la que yo había terminado verdaderamente mal y no sólo físicamente; porque desde aquella ocasión, Allen y yo habíamos dejado de hablarnos.

- No fue nada, realmente… ¡¡Este…, no quise decir que no sirviera para nada, sino que haría lo mismo si se diera la ocasión!!

- Je, je… Dices mucho "realmente", ¿verdad?

_- Realmente no lo hago a propósito…_ - murmuró ella con timidez, haciendo que yo terminara por reír.

- ¿Pasando un buen rato, Hoto?

Me volteé bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con Ren, quien soltó una risita déspota y lanzó a mi acompañante una mirada bastante intimidante, con cuyo motivo yo no pude dar.

- ¡Ren! Sí, ella es divertida.- volví a mirar a la chica, a la que la presencia del recién llegado parecía haber puesto aún más nerviosa que antes; por alguna razón, el ambiente no era del todo relajado, como instantes atrás, por lo que decidí alivianarlo.- Ah, oye, no me has dicho tu nombre.- le sonreí, después de todo, ella era muy dulce.

- Y-yo… me llamo Tamao.

- Yo soy Horo-horo, mucho gusto. Aunque ya nos conocíamos, ¿no?

- S-s-…

- Y yo soy Ren Tao, es un placer.- se presentó el mismo, adelantándoseme hacia Tamao, lo que me impidió ver qué posible expresión estaría luciendo. Eso sí, asumí que no era igual de amigable que la manera en que se estaba presentando, puesto que casi enseguida, ella se alejó un par de pasos y evitó verlo de frente.

- El pla… cer es m-mío… P-perdón, pero… ¡me tengo que ir!

- Pero…

- _M-me alegra mucho haberte conocido al fin, Horo-horo._- pronunció a una velocidad asombrosa, antes de alejarse muy a prisa, lo que me hizo suponer que la comida de su bandeja ya se habría vertido toda…

- Así que, ¿ya la conocías, Hoto?

- ¡Es Horo! ¡Y ya van dos!

- ¿Y tu jugo?

No comprendí la razón por la que de pronto, yo mismo estaba algo tenso; quizá, debido a la reaparición de un nerviosismo anterior, el mismo que me había impulsado a levantarme de nuestra mesa tan exasperadamente, hacía un rato.

O podía ser a causa de que la mirada intimidante era, ahora, exclusivamente para mí.

- Se me olvidó la billetera.

- ¿Y Tamao te lo hizo notar, amablemente?

- ¡Uuy, ¿cuál es tu problema, eh?!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo únicamente te hice una pregunta; si tú te exaltas así, sin motivo, es cosa tuya.

Mi primera voluntad fue golpearlo allí mismo, pero no era el lugar y tampoco se suponía que me buscara los mismo problemas del año pasado, cometiendo los mismos errores – reflexión que supuso un esfuerzo desmesurado para mí, porque Ren verdaderamente podía ser irritante algunas veces. Por lo que solamente di media vuelta y traté de respirar hondamente, contando, dentro de mi mente, hasta diez, técnica que mi hermana solía usar conmigo de niños.

- No es para tanto, ¿o sí? – percibí la pregunta a poca distancia, mas recién iba en el número cinco, por lo que apreté los puños y guardé silencio.- Creí que teníamos la misma edad.- agregó, justo cuando mi sacrificio por no cometer actos violentos en un lugar tan concurrido concluía.

- ¡Acaso, ¿quieres pelear…?! – corté mi interrogación, puesto que al girarme, lo había hecho para gritarle a un espacio vacío; a pesar de que acababa de hablarme, él no estaba ya detrás de mí, lo que me dejó perplejo.

Y entre lo que pasó desde que me percaté de su ausencia hasta que volvió al rincón en el que habíamos acabado, pude percatarme de que, sin contar que Ren me había estado molestando a propósito y que había tratado muy fríamente a Tamao, lo que me tenía alterado era el hecho en sí de estarme esforzando por no pelearme con alguien, cuando él y yo nos la pasábamos insultándonos y todo el embrollo.

En el fondo, con Ren, yo parecía otra persona…

_- ¿O es que comenzaste a serlo?_

- … ¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?! ¡Es atemorizante!

Era una costumbre, aquello estaba declarado; ya ni siquiera podía ensimismarme por un momento, si no quería andar dando saltos de susto cada vez que Ren cortara bruscamente el silencio, apareciendo de la nada y asustándome. Aunque asumí que me acostumbraría.

- No es como si no te fueses a habituar. No sabía que eras un cobarde, pero lo tendré en cuenta desde ahora.

Antes de que le reclamara, él cogió en mi mano con la suya, siempre helada, y me hizo entrega de un paquete rectangular, algo alargado y de cartón, igualmente frío y con la imagen de una manzana reluciendo en el envase.

- Esto…

- Creí que a eso habías venido. A menos que tengas algo nuevo que relatarme.

* * *

**R**_E_N**.**

* * *

- Esto… - antes de que una ligera sonrisa, poco común en él según lo que yo había podido ver hasta entonces, asomara en su rostro, ya yo la había visto formarse dentro de sus ojos.

- Creí que a eso habías venido. A menos que tengas algo nuevo que relatarme.

No conseguí comprender por qué me callaba, en lugar de hacerle dar la cara como el hombre que creía ser y admitir los motivos que había tenido para dejar nuestro lugar de almuerzo. Genuinamente, ¿creía él que yo no había notado el verdadero motivo de su partida, hacía un rato?

Tanta desfachatez era capaz de irritarme, mas, por alguna razón, yo no me encontraba molesto; al menos, no por ello.

Retornamos a la mesa, en donde su comida aguardaba todavía, junto al envase vacío de leche.

Lo cierto es que los alimentos líquidos, como ésta o el vino, no resultaban tan repugnantes como los bocados sólidos, a pesar de ser técnicamente inútiles; consumir algo de necesidad humana era un reto que me había auto-impuesto, casi por aburrimiento, a pesar de que el gusto metálico propio del calcio era relativamente placentero.

- Está rico.- me informó, dando un sorbo de jugo de manzana, antes de tomar sus utensilios para comer.

Yo lo había notado: era común entre nuestros co-habitantes de la escuela obsequiarse cosas entre ellos, una actitud tonta, pero que también me había apetecido probar aquella mañana, descubriendo con bastante asombro que al hacer ese tipo de cosas, por lo menos en cuanto a lo que Horokeu se refería, no era del todo insoportable.

Así como tampoco me había sido enojoso ver cómo su vista no se despegaba de mí, si bien su propia respuesta frente a ello, cuando él se había dado cuenta y había salido prácticamente corriendo con la excusa de comprar, me había parecido algo demasiado impulsivo.

- ¿Cómo conocías a Tamao? – quise saber, formulando bien la pregunta para obtener una respuesta libre de los infantilismos tan propios suyos.

La chica era notoriamente menor, además de demasiado introvertida y temblorosa para alguien como Horo; lo primero que me había venido a la mente al tenerla cerca había sido la idea de que ella no era para él, pensamiento acompañado de un rechazo inminente que hacía mucho tiempo que no me embargaba y que, por cierto, no tenía mayor justificación.

Sólo había deseado que ella se marchara y, como era de esperar, lo había conseguido; pero, objetivamente hablando, yo entendía que tanto repudio – pues sobrepasaba el desdén que me inspiraba el resto de la humanidad con la que debía interactuar- no era algo común ni netamente explicable.

- Me ayudó en un mal momento – él estaba siendo menos preciso de lo normal, lo que me pareció no sólo sospechoso, sino que hasta molesto.

- ¿Cuándo? – insistí, sabiendo que se refería a una ida a la enfermería, puesto que sabía escuchar mejor de lo que él podría suponer jamás.

Cuando un halo de dolor traspasó momentáneamente sus ojos, fue como si una semilla de odio hubiese comenzado a crecer ardorosamente dentro de mí y tuve la certeza de que detestaría a alguien implicado en lo que oiría a continuación.

- El año pasado… - dejó de comer durante un momento, clavando sus ojos en los míos, mientras me percataba de que el amago de sonrisa de su rostro era casi tan falso como la neutralidad de su voz.- El que era mi mejor amigo, dejó de serlo. Y nos peleamos y… bueno, terminé en la enfermería. Tamao me llevó, por eso la recordaba.

- ¿Por qué se pelearon? – recordé al chico moreno que había estado viendo en nuestra dirección durante una de las clases de la mañana, en el laboratorio, y la sensación de oposición que acompañaba su imagen en mi mente. Supe que me hablaba de él.

_Él es__el culpable._

- No lo sé. – fruncí el ceño, copiando, sin querer, su procedimiento para demostrar desagrado.

- No me mientas. Creí haberte indicado que no funciona conmigo.

- ¿Me prometes que no vas a decírselo a nadie? – rodé los ojos, otro de los malditos hábitos que se pegaban en esa comunidad.

- ¿A quién se supone que podría decirle, hazme el favor?

Pero, en cierto modo, algo en su última pregunta me causó un involuntario gozo…; aparentemente, ya me había ganado su confianza.

Y eso me gustaba.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o** _f_ **i** _l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- ¡Oigan, caminen más rápido, que quiero llegar pronto para comer algo! ¡Vamos, Ren!

La hermana de Horo-horo tironeó tercamente de la manga de mi blazer nuevo, por lo que me vi obligado a adoptar su ritmo – demasiado acelerado para mi gusto… y el de cualquier "persona" normal-, al tiempo que mi supuesto amigo se burlaba de mi infortunio.

- ¡Gracias, Ren, ahora ya no me fastidiará a mí! – leí bien en su frase el subentendido "porque estará ocupada fastidiándote a ti"; mas antes de poder rebatir su ilusa observación, Pilika interfirió.

- ¡Eres muy malo, hermano! Lo que pasa es que Ren es un caballero, así que es normal que todos lo prefieran a él.- eso y una exposición bastante poco femenina de su lengua dejaron a su hermano en silencio.

A pesar de que la menor de los tres iba despreocupada y veloz por el camino, fácilmente pude girarme para ver qué le había parecido el comentario a Horokeu, pero no tenía un aspecto indignado por aquella verdad, tan crudamente dicha, cosa que a mi parecer habría sido menos aburrida.

"_- Fue algo tonto. Desde que teníamos trece, coincidíamos en casi todo: a los dos nos gustaban las plantas, los deportes, los animales… pero hace año y medio, llegaron a donde él vive unos chicos algo mayores con los que Allen se empezó a reunir._

_- Con mayores, no te refieres tanto a los años, ¿cierto?_

_- Tendrán dos años más que nosotros, como mucho. Pero siempre estaban actuando como adultos, se creían muy maduros._

_- ¿Y? No veo por qué razón habrían de golpearse por ello._

_- Argh, seré breve: nos juntamos y me peleé con ellos por algo que dijeron, una tontería que ya ni recuerdo. Luego Allen empezó a distanciarse y cuando por fin le pregunté, me salió con que yo lo… opacaba._

_- ¿Él te golpeó?_

_- No… yo lo hice. Y terminó peor de lo que habría esperado. Pero no me arrepiento, no lo necesitaba."_

Era una historia banal para mi gusto, pero con sólo recordar el esmalte afligido de sus palabras, algo me hacía desear yo mismo _opacar_ al tal Allen y no en un buen sentido. Total, era un humano menos en el mundo.

Pero había distinguido en la mirada de Horokeu y en su manera de no dar detalles que aún quedaba en su corazón estúpidamente grande algo de aprecio por alguien tan notablemente despreciable y eso era, en realidad, lo que era intolerable, más que meros hechos de un pasado en el que yo no me veía implicado.

Lo cierto es que su viejo amigo representaba un intruso para mí.

- ¿Pasas a casa, Ren?

Antes de lo que comúnmente se me hacía de largo el camino, ya marchábamos sobre nuestra cuadra; Pilika pestañeó rápidamente mientras sus ojos claros me vislumbraban y me descubrí asintiendo. Supuse que, tal y como había sucedido con su hermano, ya comenzaba a habituarme a su molestosamente energética personalidad.

- Adelante.- invitó Horo, en cuanto la única chica de nosotros tres ya se había propulsado hacia el interior de la casa de los Usui.

Fueron dos segundos, entre dar un par de pasos desde la entrada de su vivienda hasta haberme adentrado; sin embargo, mi vista se clavó ínfimamente en la suya. Y aquello bastó para hallar en su semblante un halo de sentimientos encontrados que habían estado siendo reprimidos y que él volvió a enmascarar. Sólo dos segundos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – entramos, como ya era costumbre, a su desordenada e increíblemente abastecida cocina, en donde Pilika ya había dejado sus huellas.

Como ya era habitual, pasé por alto su ofrecimiento absurdo, mientras él se dedicaba a buscar algún aperitivo.

- Tengo mis nuevas llaves.- anuncié, recordando que se suponía que aquello fuese una noticia medianamente relevante.- Puedes pasar cuando quieras.- agregué, suponiendo que él sería capaz de interpretar la dureza de tan forzada invitación.

- Ni que me importara.- y no me equivoqué.

Luego de que su anormalmente potente apetito fue saciado, subimos hasta su revuelta habitación, lo que me alivió por ser una garantía de que su pequeña pariente no volvería a revolotear a mi alrededor muy pronto, en vista de que por una u otra razón, los demás integrantes de la familia Usui respetaban, al menos, la privacidad de Horo-horo.

- ¿Ya quieres hacer los deberes? – me preguntó, cosa inusual en él.

- Planeo hacerlos más tarde.- respondí con generalidad, absteniéndome de hacerle saber que todo cuanto nos preguntaban era de mi absoluto conocimiento.

Me senté sobre su cama destartalada, haciendo caso omiso de la repulsión que el contacto con tan burdas mantas provocaba a mi organismo y me dediqué, inertemente, a analizar las probabilidades de que los planes de Fausto VIII incluyeran de forma permanente a una persona común e ingenua como el dueño de una habitación tan _típica_.

La verdad de las cosas, para mí no suponía ninguna clase de problema utilizar herramientas vivas para yo mismo sobrevivir, aquélla era mi regla de vida, y una larga temporada sobre el mundo, además de distintas sociedades, me hacía inclinarme certeramente hacia la total indiferencia frente a mi entorno; el trabajo en equipo no existía para los que compartían mi maldición.

Sin embargo, a mi estructura individualista se había amoldado demasiadamente bien otro tipo de rutina; casi como si Horokeu Usui pudiera volverse particularmente esencial, a pesar de que yo tenía muy claro que el humano seleccionado por mis opresores no era ni más ni menos que eso: una _herramienta_…

- …

Fue cuando sucedió. Más rápida que su don del habla, su mente ya formulaba la dolorosa reflexión que él se había mantenido reacio a emitir aquel día y en cuanto mis sentidos lograron interceptarla, algo peligrosamente similar al respeto por algo ajeno asaltó momentáneamente mi parecer.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba detrás de él, quien sólo observaba a través de su ventana el paisaje comunal y aburrido de su vecindario, callado como nunca daba la impresión de poder mostrarse.

- Fue más de lo que habrías querido soportar.- declaré seriamente, casi con crudeza, paseando mi vista desde su hombro hasta el paisaje que él vislumbraba a través del vidrio.

- Claro que no. Sólo que… nunca quise opacar a nadie.

- Descuida – me descubrí aún más próximo a su espalda, con los labios abiertos a pesar de mi siempre prudente política de guardar un acertado silencio, al tiempo que términos involuntarios brotaban casi hostilmente de los primeros- , las personas como tú únicamente pueden brillar…

Las primeras veces, había sido instintivo: me había preguntado cuán deliciosa y cálida sería su sangre, cuán delgadas sus venas, cuán saciado quedaría yo en el caso de que Horokeu se me aproximara demasiado en un momento en que mi organismo sufriera de una baja alimenticia.

Sin embargo, en esos instantes, mis labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su cuello, quizá algo más arriba, y ninguna interrogación de las anteriores apareció.

- Gracias… creo.

Mis brazos lucharon contra un impulso de encerrar su cintura, delante de la mía, mientras mi propio cuerpo ya había eliminado casi completamente el espacio entre nosotros. Instantáneamente, me intrigó de forma anonadante la razón de que algo relacionado a un ser inferior pudiese sepultarme en un estado con aquel calibre de trance, y también, si cabía la probabilidad de que algo así tuviese peores consecuencias de las que ya se podía entrever.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o** _f_ **i** _l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Cuando hube retornado a la casa junto a la de Horokeu, tanto el doctor como su esposa me escudriñaron de un modo impertinentemente analítico, antes de que la mujer me alcanzara mi copa nocturna.

- Es O positivo – me advirtió con su voz pétrea y llena de falsa amabilidad, mientras mi vista navegaba por el líquido. Desilusionado, hice un gesto de disgusto.- Pronto llegan nuevas reservas, pero no es conveniente que el hospital se dé cuenta de las repentinas faltas, de momento. Ten paciencia.

- Ren tiene un paladar más fino que el promedio.- acotó Fausto, disfrazando su burla de halago.- Este tipo de sangre tan común ha de resultarte repugnante; no te preocupes, dentro de pocos días tendrás algo de mejor calidad.

- Creí que tenían alcance a todas las clínicas.- balanceando el cristalino recipiente, aguardé a que su diálogo cesara de incluirme; detestaba alimentarme en su molesta presencia, pero el hambre empeoraba considerablemente mi humor.

- Veo que no ves las noticias. Ha habido un sinnúmero de accidentes últimamente y las transfusiones se han multiplicado en muchos establecimientos de salud. Desafortunadamente para nosotros, eso significa una limitación en cuanto a tu nutrición; pero por supuesto, no quiero decir que me desagrade que hayan podido salvar a todas esas personas.

- Por supuesto que no, querido; tú mismo hiciste milagros el día de hoy.

Por algún motivo, el sustantivo "accidentes" sonó muy poco específico, considerando quién era mi interlocutor, por lo que me fue posible adivinar que era probable la existencia de un vínculo entre mi estancia en su falsamente perfecto hogar, la simplicidad de mis brebajes últimamente y los sucesos causantes de la segunda. Mas eso no era lo suficientemente intrigante, por lo que, tras terminar de beber, me retiré de aquella estancia colmada de ambición y farsa, preguntándome cuánto alimento me faltaba aún para recobrarme por completo.

Porque en cuanto recuperara mi bienestar original, ellos serían historia.

Mi intento de habitación, un conjunto de muebles escogidos por el insano matrimonio que me hospedaba, permitía una vista incluso mejor que la de la ventana más grande del segundo piso, por donde yo me había habituado a escapar durante las noches, antes de verme relativamente instalado en una nueva alcoba más sombría que la casa en sí, lo que resultaba perfecto. Quedaba aún más próximo a la casa vecina, en donde los Usui vivían una rutina carente de la menor sospecha sobre lo que se urdía a una cincuentena de metros de su nido.

_Me gustaría saber cuánto tardarán en venir._

Un sonido lejano me distrajo del comienzo de reflexión en el que me sumergía; a lo lejos, Horo-horo, encorvado sobre su humilde escritorio, como cualquier humano promedio y aburrido, se dedicaba sin ganas a completar como fuera uno de los cuadernos que llevaba en su mochila, deduje que el de ciencias, en vista de que el resto de las asignaturas debían ser para él cual lagunas mentales, si intentaba recordarlas.

_Eres un instrumento, no tienes idea de lo fácil que me sería destruirte cualquier día de estos._

Lo vi bostezar con hastío y deseé estar con él, expresamente, para comparar en voz alta su boca con la de un hipopótamo; evidentemente, eso no era conveniente y tampoco me influía demasiado. Sólo era para matar el tiempo, puesto que era difícil encontrar algo que hacer cuando no se tenían necesidades básicas que marcaran mi horario.

_La noche es día y el día es noche, cada uno llega siempre sumido en la oscuridad. _

Al verlo dormirse sobre la silla, me pregunté cuánto le habría importado saber la mitad de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y si el hecho de no decírselo era por proteger mi identidad o la suya.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a esclarecer, tornándose grisáceo, recién me percaté de que seguía en la misma posición frente a mi ventana y con la vista hacia su vivienda; sin preocuparme por la hora, sabiendo que era menos de las cinco de la madrugada, bajé tranquilamente las escaleras, cuestionándome si sería posible que en la cocina de Fausto VIII hubiese algo similar a la leche.

* * *

**Wii. Gracias por leer :D Como vemos, la relación entre Ren y Horo cada vez se parece más a la de un par de amigos comunes, aunque sin perder la particularidad que existe entre ellos (léase: la costumbre de pelearse causa de cada partícula en el aire).**

**Nos vemos pronto :3**


	6. Fricción

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

**6**|.**F**r_i_**c**ci**ó**n**. **†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

- ¡Horo! ¿Cuántas veces vamos a pasar por esto, hermano?

La voz de Pilika me llegaba desde lejos, a pesar de que asumí que no estaba a dos metros de mi cama o en su defecto, verdaderamente estaba molesta, por lo que chillaba más fuertemente de lo común – es decir, increíblemente alto.

Llevaba un par de semanas durmiendo pésimo, despertándome en mitad de la noche incómodamente echado sobre mi escritorio o en un par de ocasiones, en el baño; esto se debía esencialmente a que estaba dejando muy de lado todo lo relacionado con la escuela y no me acordaba de manera verdaderamente consciente de las tareas hasta que Ren y yo nos separábamos, lo que de por sí sucedía cada vez más cercana la noche, en vista de que éramos no sólo vecinos, sino que, además, algo así como mejores amigos…

"_Descuida, las personas como tú únicamente pueden brillar…"_

Sepultado bajo las cobijas como me encontraba, pude de todos modos notar que el estómago se me removía plácidamente al recordar aquella tarde, una de las primeras semanas de clase, que estaba tan lejana y a la vez, se me antojaba muy reciente. Había sido el día en que yo me había convencido de que en efecto, el chico alojado por mis vecinos y yo éramos camaradas.

- ¡HERMANO!

_- Con permiso. Buenos días, Pilika._

_- ¡H-hola, Ren…! Tú por aquí, tan temprano…_

Me sorprendí bastante, pero no pude evitar ponerme escéptico, de tan solo imaginar cómo se habría tornado el semblante matutinalmente huraño de mi hermana al ser súbitamente saludada por Ren, quien no había hecho el menor sonido al penetrar en mi habitación. Aún adormecido, hice un respetable esfuerzo por realizar algo semejante a las lagartijas, con el fin de salir de mi cómoda sepultura.

- Qué hay… - fue lo único que alcancé a decir, antes de que un sonoro bostezo se apoderara de mi boca; acto seguido, comprendí que necesitaba seriamente unas cuantas horas de descanso más.- Ren, creo que hoy mejor no voy.

- ¿Estás enfermo, Hoto? – ante su tono burlón y el hecho de que no me llovieron zapes a causa de mi declaración, asumí que Pilika se habría marchado, por lo que, bostezando otra vez, volví a tumbarme sobre mi colchón.

- Ajá…

Suspiré tranquilamente, feliz ante la perspectiva de poder quedarme en la cama por un día entero; sin embargo, aparentemente, aquello no contaba entre los planes de Ren, puesto inmediatamente después, las sábanas habían sido arrebatadas de mi poder.

- Nada mejor para recuperarte que una caminata hacia el colegio.

- ¡Oye! – a penas llevaba una playera vieja y pantalones cortos, por lo que el cambio de temperatura fue algo brusco. Arrugando el ceño, le lancé una de mis almohadas, que él esquivó como si nada, para variar.

Así comenzó el día; fui a comer con un pésimo humor, justo cuando mi madre le agradecía al pesado de Ren por ser tan buena influencia, siendo secundada por mi hermana.

- Así que, Ren, ¿qué tal van las notas? – me detuve en seco, esperando una respuesta que no me perjudicara enteramente; la verdad es que las pocas calificaciones que nos habían entregado hasta el momento no eran del todo benefactoras para mí y lo último que deseaba era volver a tener problemas con mis padres a causa de lo que ellos llamaban mi "flojera".

La verdad era que ellos no tenían ni idea…

- Los exámenes aún no comienzan.

Para mi sorpresa, Ren fue bastante poco específico, lo que aparentemente le bastó a papá, quien no insistió. Llegué hasta la mesa y, al tiempo que me sentaba, me encargué de tragar rápidamente cuanto pudiera, al mismo tiempo que mi hermana me recordaba lo tarde que era, cosa nada inusual en nuestro caso.

- ¡Es suficiente, yo me voy!

- ¿Puedes llegar sola, hija?

- Claro que sí, no soy una niña, mamá.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo.- desaparecí la mitad de un vaso de jugo, antes de recibir una mirada de reproche de parte de mi hermana. Para compensarla, me puse de pie rápidamente.- Vamos, ya terminé.

- ¿No crees que es poco saludable comer tan rápido, hijo?

- Mi organismo está acostumbrado.

_- Entonces, tienes el organismo de un mamut._

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Contra todas mis expectativas, los demás miembros de mi familia no parecieron oír el comentario de Ren, que respondió a mi pregunta con una mirada de falsa incomprensión, sin moverse de su lugar. Pero pude ver claramente que a penas contenía una sonrisa satírica.

- No me digas que estás escuchando cosas, Horo…

- Sí, hermano; mejor deja de alucinar y ponte en marcha, si es que vas a irte conmigo. Vamos, Ren.

- Hm…

Sinceramente hablando, algo en la insistencia de Pilika me desagradó, no por mi deseo frustrado de quedarme en casa, sino por su obvio interés en estar en compañía de Ren. Pero si lo pensaba bien, eso era lo suyo; a mi hermanita siempre le gustaban los chicos que yo llevaba a la casa, había ocurrido lo mismo con Allen, ¿por qué me extrañaba de que pasara con Ren?

Caminamos aceleradamente hasta la escuela o mejor dicho, Pilika arrastró a Ren delante de mí, puesto que personalmente, aquel día sólo quería dormitar un rato más. Afortunadamente, me había acordado de tener listo mi equipaje para la clase de Educación Física, una de las asignaturas mejor calificadas de mi historia académica.

Observé a Ren desde atrás y me pregunté qué tan ágil sería; su aspecto paliducho me inspiraba una cierta confianza, pues de seguro sería fácil ganarle en una carrera o un partido…

- Oye, Horo-horo, ¿podrías caminar a un paso menos deficiente?

- ¡Ja! Ya te quiero ver trotando más de diez minutos esta tarde, Ren.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- A partir de la próxima semana, no hay excusa; quiero que todos respeten el uniforme escolar y dentro de eso está incluido el vestuario de gimnasia. Ahora, vamos a comenzar.

Aquello fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar de todo el discurso pedagógico, me había retrasado en los vestidores a causa de un problema con mis viejas zapatillas deportivas y afortunadamente, aún no habían pasado la lista, por lo que llegué justo para ser marcado como "presente". El profesor anunció que la primera unidad del semestre sería el baloncesto, por lo que, tras una mañana somnolienta y tediosa, mis ánimos se renovaron: por fin tendría un poco de diversión; a pesar de que deberíamos ir a la cancha externa, situada en el patio…

- ¡Usui!

- ¿Eh? – salí de mi ensimismamiento, encontrándome cara a cara con Kyouyama, que me observaba más seria que de costumbre, lo que era mucho decir. A mi lado, me dio la impresión de que Ren, quien había permanecido de pie junto a mí, se situaba justo a mis espaldas, bastante próximo a nosotros. Y por algún motivo, la chica con la que hablaba también pareció percatarse.

- Tao.- saludó, lo que nunca hacía al hablar conmigo, cosa que no le indiqué sólo por la aprensión que involuntariamente sentía al estar cerca de ella, más que nada por la dureza con la que siempre hablaba o actuaba.- Los hombres deben ir al patio, ¿te importaría quitarte de en medio de la cancha?

- Cielos, lo siento.- me disculpé de mala gana y vi que ella iba a replicar, pero una voz nos interrumpió.

- Escojo a Tao.

Era la voz de Allen. Me volteé para verlo, olvidándome de mi enojo con Kyouyama y vi que él también me veía, a pesar de que Ren estaba junto a mí y de que acababa de escogerlo a él; eso me hizo comprender que seguíamos rivalizando y durante unos breves momentos, deseé ser capaz de derrotarlo.

- Parece que somos rivales… - mis ojos y los de Ren chocaron y me pregunté si sería todo más difícil estando él en el equipo de Allen.- Ni creas que voy a ser condescendiente contigo, Hoto.

Parpadeé un par de veces, antes de replicar:

- La cancha está esperando. Voy a tratar de no humillarte demasiado.

De ese modo, los chicos salimos del gimnasio, ya divididos en equipos iguales, en compañía del maestro.

Fue sólo al dar los primeros pasos del año sobre el cemento granuloso que recordé en qué condiciones había estado en el mismo sitio la última vez, el día en que Allen y yo habíamos terminado nuestra camaradería para siempre. Sin embargo, ahora se me hacía muy diferente; no porque Yoh no estuviera – recién entonces me percaté de que lo había visto una o dos veces durante las últimas semanas-, sino porque ahora, había alguien más: estaba Ren.

Y de algún modo, mi anhelo por derrotar a Allen quedó en el aire, reemplazado inconscientemente por mi afán de retar a mi nuevo mejor amigo.

- Horo-horo, da tú el salto.- el capitán de mi equipo, un chico de apellido Yakami, me tendió el balón y me dedicó una sonrisa que por algún motivo, más que alentarme, me descolocó un poco, lo que me hizo sentir algo mal.

_Aparentemente, ya no es tan fácil como antes._

- Bien.- terminé por devolverle el gesto y me acerqué al centro de la cancha, sorprendiéndome de quedar frente a frente con Ren.

- Espero que no te duela decepcionar a tu equipo.- su siseó me llegó casi como una amenaza, mas ambos éramos igual de competitivos, por lo que mi sonrisa, que no había desaparecido, se acentuó.

- Espero que no te duela que pruebe cuán _deficiente _es tu juego.- contesté, utilizando su propio léxico.

El partido comenzó mediante el soplido de un potente silbato, fue la hora del salto y al mismo tiempo, él y yo golpeamos con la misma fuerza. Sentí mi mano retroceder poco a poco contra su impulso.

- ¡Corran!

Maldije mentalmente ante mi primer paso hacia la derrota, que decidí sería el único en ese juego.

Me volteé lo más rápidamente posible y corrí en picada hacia el balón, en el preciso momento en que uno de mis compañeros de equipo se lo quitaba a uno de nuestros rivales.

Me adelanté, sin perder de vista a Ren – que parecía decidido a cubrirme a mí y a todo mi equipo a la vez- ni al balón, que pedí poco después.

- ¡Usui!

Un chico de mi bando me lo lanzó demasiado alto, por lo que me apresuré a tomar impulso para saltar y atraparlo.

Cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron mi objetivo, sentí el peso de alguien embistiéndome, y sólo percibí una cabellera castaña y un uniforme igual al mío, antes de aterrizar de pie, algo tambaleante y sin el balón sobre mis manos.

Adelante mío, Allen se alejó un par de pasos, esquivando rivales lo mejor posible; algo en mi interior simplemente me superó y dos segundos más tarde, lo había adelantado y le bloqueaba el acceso a nuestro lado de la cancha. Entre pivotes y otras maniobras de esquive, sentí varias veces el material de la pelota contra mi piel, e incluso alcancé a golpearla con la suficiente fuerza como para desviarla del agarre de Allen, que maldijo por lo bajo.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver que detrás de mi ex-amigo, Ren observaba nuestros movimientos con una expresión indescifrable, aparentemente atento, pero sin ningún atisbo de estar por ayudar a su compañero de grupo.

- ¡Eso!

Me volví, atónito, en cuanto constaté que Allen acababa de alejarse de mí, boteando.

Habiendo estado tan cerca de arrebatarle el balón, no lo pensé dos veces antes de seguirle el paso; sin embargo, había olvidado por completo quién era el que me cubría. Nuevamente, giré bruscamente sobre mi lugar, lo que a penas la dio a Ren el tiempo de detenerse, puesto que corría velozmente detrás de mí; de esa forma, para evitar el choque, inconscientemente me alejé, con tan poca coordinación como para perder el equilibrio.

Asumí el impacto antes de que ocurriera, lo que no esperé fue que de un momento a otro, como si el distanciamiento anterior no se hubiera producido, Ren se encontrara incluso más cerca de mí que antes y que como acto reflejo, yo me sujetara de sus hombros. Desafortunadamente, la adrenalina era tan excesiva que mi impulso más el suyo acabaron perjudicando aquella última esperanza por no terminar en el suelo…

_- ¡Cuid…!_

Me dio la inverosímil impresión de que él también me sostenía, mas fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera alcancé a concretar mi exclamación, cuando ya habíamos caído.

Mantuve los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Todo a nuestro alrededor continuaba, el juego, los gritos, los silbidos. La atención iba con el balón y por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros lo tenía consigo, por lo que era fácil pasar desapercibidos.

_- Nunca creí que diría esto, pero de veras que no imaginé que pudieras ser tan torpe._

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, haciendo – por esa vez – caso omiso de su sarcástica observación; único que pude percibir fueron los ojos casi amarillos de Ren frente a los míos y me di cuenta de que sus palabras habían chocado a corta distancia de mi rostro y de que el suelo debajo de mí estaba tibio en comparación a su cuerpo, que había quedado literalmente sobre el mío.

- …

Abrí la boca, pero estaba inexplicablemente mudo, como si el golpe, sin siquiera llegar a dolerme, me hubiese quitado la voz; al mismo tiempo, no pude despegar mi vista de la suya y no pude evitar que mi respiración, ya de por sí agitada por el juego, se acelerara más, quise suponer que por la sorpresa.

Tampoco fui capaz de determinar cuánto tiempo pasaba o si alguien se había percatado del incidente; únicamente percibí cómo la palidez de Ren no disminuía, mientras que yo ya me encontraba bañado en sudor.

- ¡Oigan, ¿están bien?!

En cuanto nuestros compañeros se empezaron a acercar, Ren ya se había puesto de pie y lucía como si nada; pero yo permanecí en el suelo, todavía algo estupefacto y con la atemorizante sensación de que acababa de experimentar algo…

…_agradable._

- Usui, ¿te lastimaste?

-Eh… no.- fue mi torpe respuesta, al tiempo que elevaba una de mis manos para rascarme la cabeza; aunque mi voz sí salió algo aturdida.

- Se perdieron la mejor parte, acabamos de ganar.

No reconocí quién hablaba, pero entendí que pertenecía al equipo de Allen, tanto por el bufido auto-suficiente que Ren soltó desde donde estaba como el hecho de que no percibí ningún tipo de comentario de los de mi propio grupo.

- Ni modo, habrá que hacer una revancha.

- ¡Terminó la clase!

Todos nos encaminamos hacia los camarines; en el trayecto, por algún motivo, insultar a Ren fue menos espontáneo que otras veces.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- Rayos…

Era una de esas noches en que tenía mil cosas por hacer y por primera vez no me importaba, mas al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que mis párpados descendían solos, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. El verano estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que me había abrigado un poco más que de costumbre y no podía evitar hacer algo que no solía permitirme mucho, por precaución.

Estaba pensando, raciocinar de veras, analizando mi vida, recordando cosas que no quería recordar, quizá sólo por distracción, pero era algo involuntario. Reflexionaba sobre muchos _antes_ y _después_, como mi vida de antes, en Hokkaido y en mi vida tras la mudanza, mi vida cuando aún creía en los amigos para siempre y luego de eso, cuando había dejado de tener verdaderos amigos, a parte de Yoh- pero ése era otro asunto; no podía contar a alguien que a penas se aparecía por la escuela-.

Yo no era una persona depresiva ni melancólica, al menos, no conscientemente; por ello, me costaba un poco revivir dolores pasados y esas cosas y no entendí por qué de pronto había comenzado a hacerlo; mas así era y no obstante, siguiendo el orden cronológico, terminé en lo más reciente, en el día que acababa de morir para siempre.

Pensé en Ren. La verdad, aunque hasta entonces no lo había notado, era que solía pensar mucho en él, más que en un principio, cuando su misteriosos aspecto y actitud me inspiraban, principalmente, una casi infantil curiosidad. Ahora, lo veía con ojos completamente familiares y me di cuenta de que peleábamos mucho y de todos modos, éramos amigos, era tan obvio y tan sorprendente que comencé a rascarme la cabeza como algo mecánico, un método para aclarar mis ideas.

Ideas como el porqué a pesar de que él no era tan amable como los chicos que había conocido en el pasado y de su constante afán de subirse a un pedestal, simplemente ya no me acordaba muy bien de lo triste que era estar solo, a pesar de que antes de conocerlo, había comenzado a resignarme ante la posibilidad de que no quedaba otra para las personas como yo. Ideas como por qué me daba la impresión de conocerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía casi nada de él, como ignorar una definición, conociendo las propiedades; también vino a mi mente el modo en que se tornaba imposible quitarle la vista de encima, momentos en que acababa preguntándome cosas absurdas. Obvias, pero que ignoraba por algún motivo u otro.

Y la cadena de dudas concluyó con una que me sobresaltó en medio de la tranquilidad de mi habitación sin iluminar: aquella tarde, durante el partido, él me había querido ayudar, a pesar de siempre estar burlándose, había querido evitar mi caída, sin importar que ésta había terminado aún peor de lo esperable. Al revivir la sensación de tenerlo sobre mí, me descubrí sonrojándome.

_- Horo._

No supe en qué momento mis ojos se habían cerrado ni cuándo la habitación había perdido forma y colores; estaba en aquel estado imposible entre la realidad y los sueños y quizá por eso, el estar oyendo su voz, a sabiendas de que yo me encontraba completamente solo, no fue algo completamente sobrenatural. Estaba soñando despierto.

- Ah…

Usar más ropa de la habitual había sido un error; de pronto, la estancia estaba caldeada, a pesar de ser tarde, sentí la parte de arriba de mi pijama pegándose ligeramente a mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se había agitado y estaba escuchando voces, casi alucinando; sin embargo, lo que me preocupaba no era eso, sino el hecho de que acababa de percatarme de que una de mis manos se había deslizado casi automáticamente hacia el borde de mi pantalón humedecido de sudor.

En medio de la oscuridad, deseé seguir escuchando esa voz y sentí que el calor se agolpaba en muchas zonas de mi cuerpo.

_- "Deseas mi muerte". Lindo, ¿no?_

- Ren… - salió de mis labios involuntariamente, mientras mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza y el negro que nublaba mi vista era reemplazado por su imagen.

Las sábanas cayeron de mi cama provocando una brisa sorda que a penas percibí, ocupado como estaba en intentar muy vanamente regular mi respiración, cuya aceleración había llegado al punto de hacerme levantar el pecho del colchón con cada suspiro, mientras mi mano derecha terminaba de meterse por mi viejo pantalón y la izquierda, la empleaba para cubrirme la boca.

Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me encontraba en aquel estado, y el corazón me latía con dolorosa fuerza debido al miedo que me provocaba la idea de estarme masturbando, o mejor dicho, de pensar en un chico mientras me masturbaba. Pensar en Ren, mi mejor amigo.

- Ah-ah-aaah… - sin éxito, intenté enmudecer aquellos quejidos involuntarios, provocados por mi propia mano moviéndose; estaba tocándome lentamente, con la placentera e inexperta sensación de que no era mi tacto, a pasar de que la piel de mi palma rozaba la de mis muslos._._

- ¡Ren…!

Cuando acabé, la mano que había cubierto mis labios con anterioridad estaba sobre mi pecho, por debajo de mi ropa, y mi cuello y mi nuca, húmedos de sudor. Intenté normalizar mi aliento, con la cara hirviéndome; había abierto los ojos, casi sorprendiéndome de encontrarme solo.

- ¿Qué…?

Mi propia voz me llegó débil, llena de un temor del que a penas tomaba conciencia. Y me pregunté, con la sangre bombeándome con violencia a causa de diversas las mociones que me colonizaban, qué era lo que sucedía conmigo…

**

* * *

**

**R**_E_N**.**

**

* * *

**

Tras regresar a los vestidores, los ganadores ocuparon las duchas primero, y en vista de que se armó el típico jaleo de los estudiantes sobre-excitados, aproveché su descuido para escabullirme al cubículo más cercano y ponerme el uniforme otra vez, retirando una por una las prendas que no había sudado para nada.

Salí cuando estuve listo, con el tedio de tan inútil teatro pesándome sobre los hombros; Horo esperaba a que desocuparan las regaderas para poder ocuparlas, sentado en una de las banquillas de madera que poblaban los camarines.

- Jugaste bien.

Reconocí aquella voz hipócrita, la impotencia inundaba el aire cada vez que Allen le dirigía la palabra a mi supuesto mejor amigo.

Horokeu le replicó con un escueto _gracias_, en un tono que jamás usaba al dirigirse conmigo – sonreí complacido – y en cuanto uno de los tantos chicos que nos rodeaba salió recién duchado, él se alejó sin dirigirle, a quien había sido el jefe de mi equipo, la más mínima mirada.

Recordando las reglas de aquella afinidad elástica a la que me habían atado, me senté a esperar a Horo, ignorando a quienes me felicitaban por mis habilidades deportivas luego de años eternos de escuchar siempre las mismas palabras vacías. Podía oler la envidia y la sorpresa por mi aspecto supuestamente lánguido, y aquello me causaba repulsión.

Cometí el error de dejar mi mente volar por un mundo que quienes me rodeaban ni siquiera podían imaginar, recordé risas macabras y festines sangrientos, y la vista panorámica que tenía la caída desde una torre altísima que daba hacia el mar. Camas sucias con la violencia de la perversión, lágrimas de una niña mordida por un monstruo, distintas escenas desfilaron por mi mente sin que ninguna lograra atravesar una sola capa de mis emociones muertas.

Cuando las imágenes comenzaron a ser rebobinadas, deformándose de manera lúgubre, me percaté de que apenas quedaban personas en la estancia.

Extrañado por la demora de un ser vago, pero impaciente como Horo, me puse de pie con presteza, di los pasos que me alejaban de aquel pasillo acuático inundado de tibio vapor y me asomé en busca de la única razón de mi permanencia en tan banal espacio.

Chorros espumados de agua cálida acariciaban la piel descolorada por el encierro veraniego, cayendo desde la leve ampliación de los óseos hombros, pasando por un dorso lechoso, hasta resbalar por una cintura recta bajo la que comenzaban los pantalones que no habían sido retirados, pero sí alcanzados por la espuma.

Tardé en notar el paso del tiempo, hasta que el sonido del agua chocando contra el suelo de loza cesó de golpe, y Horo se volteó. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su cabello goteaba ligeramente; sus mejillas y sus labios estaban mojados, al igual que su cuello y su pecho. Adiviné el relieve de sus costillas y en cuanto sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro, me volteé en búsqueda de mi anterior asiento, abandonando las duchas.

- Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Supe que él había respondido algo, mas sus palabras no llegaron a su destino. Mi atención permanecía concentrada en el fatídico cuestionamiento que tenía lugar dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Por qué me había resultado imposible, durante breves instantes, quitarle la vista de encima?

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

La ventana de Horo era un objeto completamente vulgar, pero con paso hacia aquel paisaje tan conocido como ignoto: un misterio urbano lleno de historias mortales e insignificantes, lleno de vidas con las que yo podía acabar sin que me supusiera ningún esfuerzo, y que sin embargo me importaban tan incontestablemente poco.

De cualquier forma, el contemplarlo todo desde su habitación se había vuelto una especie de ritual después de la escuela.

Su casa realmente cambiada sin su hermana merodeando por ahí. Era un silencio pacífico que yo no podía conseguir en más tranquilas noches, por culpa de pesadillas de ojos abiertos y del eterno trabajo del insomne Fausto VIII.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – sonrió, había olvidado por completo aquel malestar que anteriormente lo atormentaba; aquel día, yo había confirmado que a Horo le afectaba negativamente cualquier interacción con aquel tipo de nombre Allen, sin importar que dicho malestar fuera de corta duración.

Lo miré de soslayo, inhalando disimuladamente la vida que emanaba de él.

- Cuando no es un desastre, tu habitación es agradable.

- Cierra la boca. Ordeno cuando puedo.

Sentí su hombro contra el mío, vida contra muerte, calor contra piedra. Él avanzó unos pasos más, adelantándome, mirando más de cerca a través del vidrio cubierto con una fina capa de polvo que sus ojos no alcanzaban a vislumbrar.

El aroma volvió a penetrarme. Apreté los puños.

No podía ser tan patéticamente débil. Imposible.

- O-oye, Ren… me preguntaba algo.

- Exprésate.

- ¿Te gusta aquí? Creo que nunca te… lo he preguntado.

Observé su cabeza, él siguió dándome la espalda. Era una pregunta con doble filo, aunque él no lo sabía. Horokeu ignoraba todo, pero a cada momento, rozaba peligrosamente la verdad.

Abrí la boca para responder, mas mis sentidos me ganaron y aspiré una vez más el embriagante éxtasis de la sangre. Me adelanté un paso, mi nariz increíblemente próxima a su nuca.

Lo sentí estremecerse, y no sonreí únicamente porque estaba ocupado asfixiándome en silencio con la cercanía de lo prohibido.

_- No me desagrada._

Una respuesta neutra, cortante. Sus hombros se tensaron cuando mis palabras chocaron contra su cuello. Mi pecho rozó su espalda, y lo supe titubeando una réplica que nunca llegó.

Esta vez, fue diferente: permití que mis manos jugaran en su cintura, aunque imperceptiblemente; su temperatura incrementó.

Aquella deliciosa fricción, que sin darme cuenta, había estado anhelando desde hacía tiempo, se mantuvo durante un rato largo que sólo fue interrumpido cuando ya el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y la puerta de su casa fue abierta – pude percibir las ondas de las llaves colgando del llavero, golpeando el aire que a él parecía faltarle-.

Siguieron las escenas típicas, predecibles, una separación abrupta por la llegada de su madre, y luego la cena con su familia, donde me mostré inapetente – _en casa me esperan, sólo estoy acompañando. Gracias_-.

El retorno a mi residencia, precedido por una débil agitación de diestra de su parte _– yo también_, me descubrí pensado,_ desearía quedarme_ – fue un proceso borroso; entrada, ambiente odioso, interrogatorio robótico y la copa de sangre que me devolvería a la cordura.

- Salud, Ren.

Ignoré el cínico brindis de Eliza, quien se dirigió a la cocina para servirle la cena a su esposo.

Los ojos de Fausto VIII me escrutaban sin disimulo alguno desde uno de los sofás de la sala, mas me dediqué a ignorarlo durante todo el tiempo que me tomó alimentarme.

- Ren.

Lo miré sin ninguna expresión, interiormente percatándome de que era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a mí, con apelativo incluido. Y sólo pude pensar, una vez más, que aquel tipo era un bastardo, sin que me importara en gran cantidad.

- Te ves fortalecido. Posiblemente, dentro de poco se desarrollarán todos tus instintos, así que Eliza y yo tendremos que ausentarnos por algunos días.

Alcé una ceja, sin entender, primero, qué conexión podían tener ambas cosas. Pero fue fácil deducirlo, percibir la desfachatez de su sonrisa, sus ojos enfermizamente tranquilos…

- Si seré un peligro público, ¿no deberías encerrarme como cuando llegamos? – cuestioné, sarcástico, mas con un amargo sabor en la boca.

- Apariencias, ante todo. Sabemos que puedes arreglártelas, nosotros aprovecharemos para investigar algunas cosas.

Resoplé en silencio; él estaba evadiendo toda clase de responsabilidad, y no era como si me importara estar a unos días de convertirme en un ente ferozmente sediento.

Simplemente, detestaba la cobardía.

- ¿Qué hay del mocoso? – lo mencioné lo más despectivamente que pude, atravesando al doctor con los ojos, justo en el momento en que Eliza retornaba para decir que estaba servido.

Fausto seguía sonriendo.

- Si lo matas, no dejes rastros.

La malicia en el aire era palpable; entendí que me estaban poniendo a prueba, y que les daba igual a quien matara, porque sólo necesitarían encerrarme por un mes o dos para descubrir un nuevo modo de dopar mis instintos.

En cuanto se retiraron para comer, me dirigí a mi aposento, sintiendo flamear mi cabeza con una furia incontrolable.

Claro que la vida de los humanos me daba lo mismo, fuera de quien fuera…

-… - me descubrí frente a la ventana de la estancia, mirando hacia la habitación de Horo. No había hecho una sola pausa, mi mente no se había detenido hasta que me encontré viendo hacia esa dirección.

Él estaba acostado, pensando. Pensaba más de lo que cualquier persona normal habría podido imaginarse sin leer su mente, sus pensamientos. Horo era engañoso en ese sentido, algo impredecible.

Constaté, no sin cierto asombro, que esa era justamente una de las cosas que lo hacían…

_Interesante_.

Mi incredulidad ante mi propio descubrimiento se interrumpió en cuanto pensamientos sobre mí llenaron su habitación, sonreí al ver una imagen de su estúpido tropiezo durante el juego; pero fue en cuanto sus reflexiones se impregnaron de bochorno cuando recién entendí el matiz que habían tomado las cosas dentro de su mente.

Recordé la escena en las regaderas, el sincero apetito que me había poseído por tan escasos segundos; recordé el aroma que manaba de su cuello, y la prepotente alarma que me inspiraba la presencia de la chica de cabello rosado que parecía idolatrarlo – era obvio.

Y quise culparlo, porque los humanos eran inferiores, y sólo él podía tener la culpa de esas sensaciones indomables que lo arruinaban todo, porque no estaban previstas, y nada imprevisto podía ser remotamente bueno.

Quise odiarlo por ser el culpable de ello.

Y quise odiarlo más, romper la distancia que nos separaba y matarlo, por mi incapacidad para detestarlo como necesitaba hacerlo y porque era tan sincero consigo mismo cuando estando conmigo no era capaz de darme una simple señal de cuánto le atraía.

_- _Horo_.- _inconscientemente, pronuncié su nombre sin rabia ni rencor, sólo una emisión banal de un sonido igualmente banal.

_- Ah…_

Un calor inminente me inundó al percibir aquel quejido producido por mi imagen a su persona; descubrí que cualquier cosa que me propusiera repercutiría sobre él, porque yo tenía el poder y las armas y él era sólo una víctima que utilizaría a largo plazo.

"_Deseas mi muerte. Lindo, ¿no?"_

Recordé igualmente el acónito del verano, el subliminal contenido de aquellos pétalos oscuros, como una florida premonición de nuestro destino.

Y comprendí que podía hacer lo que quisiera, porque acababa de advertir que su rendición ante mi persona estaba a poca distancia de ser total.

_- Ren… _

Me descubrí cerrando los ojos, plácidamente, al oír mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Pero era sólo aquel voraz apetito que me atormentaba hacía siglos, sólo me interesaban sus venas, no podía ser otra cosa.

Su voz ahogada por el deseo y la tímida manera en que comenzó a tocarse, todo por mí, por nadie más que yo, consiguieron lo que ni Fausto ni ningún otro demente médico había logrado. Sentí mis poros contrayéndose, mientras un sutil escalofrío me recorría.

_- Ah-ah-aaah… _

Era como estar ahí, en esa habitación, frente a su cama y su cuerpo caliente, viéndolo tan susceptible a cualquier acción, cualquier palabra que proviniera de mí.

_Pertenecer_.

En cierto modo, constaté que él ya me pertenecía. Sólo necesitaba ir por él, en cualquier momento, cualquiera de esos días.

_- ¡Ren…!_

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

La mañana siguiente – no había clases- me sorprendió sentado sobre el gran ventanal del segundo piso cuya vista daba hacia la ciudad.

Un aroma delicioso – una reserva de sangre recién abierta – me atrajo desde el primer piso. Bajé sin precipitaciones, sabiendo que de una u otra manera, en algún punto del día, lo que esperaba sucedería.

- Buen día, Ren.

- Me gusta tu color. Espero que no tengas planes para la tarde.

- Iré a preparar los implementos.- en cuanto Eliza se hubo retirado, tras dirigir a Fausto una mirada interrogante, me apoderé de mi copa de escarlata contenido.

_Otra vez, O positivo._

- Exámenes. Es necesario de vez en cuando.

- …

- Primero serán externos, pero necesitamos analizar el estado de tus órganos. Han funcionado durante bastante tiempo.

No me importaba perder una estúpida tarde. Las horas no eran distintas entre ellas, siempre daba lo mismo el color del cielo si de tiempo se trataba. Por lo que me sometí a los fastidiosos exámenes con el fin de librarme lo antes posible de la exasperante compañía de mis caseros, esperando algo que desconocía.

Fue muy entrada la noche, cuando golpes en mi ventana intentaron sacarme de un letargo falso que disfrazaba mi infernal desvelo.

Lo supe enseguida. Era él.

Mi mudo llamado servía contra la cólera que me provocaba el inconsciente hecho de haber deseado su retorno a mí; pero era demasiado tarde, pues con sólo querer verlo, él había acudido a mí, bajo un hechizo sombrío del que nunca se enteraría.

Asomé mi rostro por la ventana de mi dormitorio críptico, vi la expresión ojerosa de Horo, que dejó de lanzar piedras contra el vidrio en cuanto me vio, y entendí que no podía dormir, probablemente por un tema en común.

Bajé, como en cualquier circunstancia lo habría hecho, sólo con el fin que se ocultaba bajo las miles de capas de mi orgullo vulnerado.

Nadie investigó mi descenso hacia el patio, tanto Fausto como su esposa sabían de mi necesidad por las expediciones nocturnas por lo menos tres veces por semana, y aquella sólo llevaba una, ocupado como estaba en observar hacia la casa anexa durante las horas oscuras.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Bueno, es – constaté que había extrañado el impreciso timbre de su voz- … no sé, fue raro no verte hoy y que no me fastidiaras el día.

Escuché a medias su arrogante respuesta, pues en ese momento mis oídos percibieron pasos rápidos y lejanos moviéndose mudos sobre los tejados, y un crujir de huesos sobrenatural que me alertó sobre la vigilancia de la que habíamos sido durante los dos segundos que me tomó llegar a él.

Alguien acababa de irse.

- ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? – me sacó de mi análisis, lo taladré con una mirada inquisitiva que pareció cohibirlo.

Horo llevaba la vieja playera con la que dormía, inhalé aquel íntimo aroma oculto debajo de un sweater oscuro y noté que su cabello estaba despeinado y sus labios, secos.

Me pidió que diéramos una vuelta, mientras yo no dejaba de examinar los pequeños detalles que indicaban lo difícil que se le había hecho conciliar el sueño durante los últimos días.

Accedí.

- No sé por qué no puedo dormir… - comentó, metiendo una mano en cada bolsillo.

Caminé a su lado, silencioso, mi mente dividida en sus débiles excusas para que nos viéramos, que saboreé sádicamente, y el sabor a intriga que me había dejado mi reciente descubrimiento sobre un posible espía.

Horo siguió hablando, hasta que su voz empezó a variar, escuché la mención del reciente partido de baloncesto que habíamos tenido, y de aquel chico llamado Allen que comenzaba a desagradarme seriamente.

Pero mi atención no recayó exclusivamente en él hasta que, perdido en un manojo de palabras que no consiguieron ocultar un dejo de dolor que me alertó sobre su pasado – _Yoh solía decírmelo, pero no le hice caso y luego dejamos de hablarnos_-, tropezó de una manera poco decorosa con un montón de basura al final de la cuadra, soltando una palabra que rompió la delicadeza de su confidencia recién iniciada, y terminó sobre el asfalto del condominio, chillando a un volumen exagerado.

- No puedo creer que…- un quejido febril asesinó el resto de mi malintencionada frase, haciéndome aproximarme al lugar del accidente.

Fue cuando aquel aroma característico golpeó mis sentidos con una nueva violencia, como si los límites de la tentación acabaran de romperse.

Cuando, ya inclinado hacia el montón de desperdicios desparramados, vislumbré a Horo levantándose del suelo con el labio roto y otros leves rasguños, entendí de dónde provenía el potente, atrayente aroma que había nublado mi capacidad para pensar.

- Mierda. Me corté la mano.

Una botella rota a nuestros pies explicó enmudecida la causa de tan riesgoso incidente. Me acerqué a él, analizando la fisura abierta de su diestra, mientras él comenzaba a decir algo que casi murió en sus labios en cuanto mis dedos rozaron la piel de su muñeca.

- No es nada. Digo, me duele pero…

Ni siquiera supe qué lo llevó a cortar sus palabras; pues en esos momentos, sólo mi vista funcionaba, y estaba completamente abstraída por el escaso, pero visible líquido escarlata que brotaba ligeramente de su herida, ensuciando la piel tersa.

- …

No obstante, sí hubo algo que bastó para desligar mi vista – no así mi tacto- de su herida, y fue la extraña mezcla de miedo y ternura que comenzó a emanar de él.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos: estaban tan abiertos que su expresión de aparente calma era poco creíble; luego, mi visión bajó hasta su boca.

En un acto repentino, mis labios se encontraron presionando los suyos.

Escuché cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

... El sabor era sublime.

* * *

**Demasiadas ideas, mi cerebro se sobrecarga con ideas para nuevos fics, y sin lugar a dudas, no hay espacio suficiente porque ya tengo en mis archivos almacenazo lo que sucederá en este fic. Así que me hice la idea de terminar con éste antes de subir cualquier otra cosa.**

**Ahora bien, se está dando la gran posibilidad de que este fic se divida en partes, es decir que cuando ponga Complete, sea un final que dé pie a otro comienzo con los mismos involucrados y etcétera. Sólo aviso.**

**Gracias por leer, su apoyo es fundamental :3**


	7. Hipocresía

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

**7**|.**H**ip_**o**_c_r_e**s**_í_a**. **†◦ †◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba ligeramente más oscuro que de costumbre, y me percaté de que Pilika no se encontraba en mi habitación chillándome para que me levantara, por lo que deduje que todavía era temprano.

Di varias vueltas sobre mi cama, buscando una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para que el letargo retornara, pero todo fue inútil; comprendí que, sencillamente, no podía dormir más, si es que verdaderamente lo había estado haciendo.

Me senté sobre la cama, resignado, apoyando ambas manos sobre el colchón. La palma de mi diestra me escocía.

_- ¿Dormiste bien?_

Era Ren. Lo supe enseguida, sin mirarlo, sin siquiera necesitar escuchar cada sílaba de cada palabra para tener la certeza.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, como si no hubiera sol, como si el mundo entero se hubiera apagado de repente.

Escuche una risa extraña, de alguien que conocía, o que creía conocer, pese a que no tenía la menor idea de quién se trataba.

Entonces, vi los ojos de Ren en medio de la oscuridad, y eran completamente dorados, más que nunca; algo en ellos me provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho, pero no pude saber por qué, pues en ese momento me percaté de que mi mano estaba sangrando a chorros. Por eso me dolía.

Volví a mirar a Ren, asustado; no me salía la voz, sólo podía observarlo todo, y de pronto el cuarto no estaba negro, sino rojo, y había sangre por todos lados, y…

- ¡Usui, otra vez lo mismo!

- **¡¡¡Ren!!!**

Fue maquinal: apenas acababa de pronunciar su nombre, pero ya me había arrepentido.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojeciendo progresivamente, hasta llegar a arderme, y la voz del profesor de aritmética reprendiéndome _– una vez más –_ quedó opacada por las carcajadas que inundaron instantáneamente el salón.

Ni siquiera quise levantar la vista de mi mesa.

Observé mi mano derecha. Tenía un corte profundo, pero no muy largo, y me dolía de manera casi imperceptible; por otro lado, pasé brevemente mi lengua por mis labios, sintiendo la costra de mi herida del día anterior.

Estuve la hora y media que siguió – había dormido treinta minutos, casi – mirando el pizarrón con una concentración que nunca creí tener, en un estado de paranoia que me hacía pensar que todos estaban hablando de mí, que todos sabían que había soñado con Ren mientras me tocaba, que todos sabían que...

Que me gustaba.

- ¡Con permiso!

Al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de los presentes, fijé la vista en la puerta. Era Yoh.

Por supuesto, enseguida algunas personas empezaron a murmurar; no me atreví a mirar a Ren, pero al ver a Allen, constaté que, como yo, él sólo podía observar a Yoh con sorpresa. Una confusa sorpresa.

- Señor Asakura.

Yoh pasó tranquilamente, llevaba el uniforme, como siempre, y de hecho, parecía el mismo de siempre; lo que resultaba absurdo, considerando que tantas cosas habían cambiado. Intenté escuchar el diálogo que él y el maestro iniciaron, pero la voz de Ren me desvió de mi propósito.

- ¿Quién es él?

Me volví sobre mi silla, quedando ambos frente a frente; me sentí momentáneamente desentendido de la vergüenza que había pasado hacía un rato. Sin embargo, a pesar de que intenté sonar natural, me costó más de lo normal mirarlo mientras hablaba.

- Es Yoh, un compañero de hace tiempo.

- ¿Amigo tuyo?

Comencé a hurguetear en su estuche sin querer, supongo que porque necesitaba hacer algo mientras hablaba; estaba nervioso, no sabía si por el tema, o por Ren.

- Algo así. Dejamos de hablar luego de lo de Allen. – sin querer, desvié la vista hacia el mencionado, y mi mirada chocó con la suya. Volví a mirar el estuche de Ren, lleno de lápices impecablemente cuidados- No tengo idea de por qué ha faltado tanto a clases, aunque siempre ha sido así. Es algo hippie.

Dejé de hablar, justo cuando sonó la campana. No tenía mucho más que decir, o en realidad, no había mucho más que quisiera decir.

- Horo-horo.

Me volteé, encontrándome con la familiar sonrisa de Yoh, mi antiguo amigo. A lo lejos, vi que Allen se ponía de pie en dirección hacia nosotros, pero intenté ignorarlo.

- Yoh. Hasta que llegas.

Hice lo posible por sonar como antes, es decir, más animado de lo que normalmente me encontraba dentro de la escuela, ahora último. Vi a Ren por el rabillo del ojo, probablemente él ni siquiera nos ponía atención pese a nuestra proximidad; pero el tenerlo a poca distancia me bastó para sentirme mejor.

Podía ser yo mismo, si él estaba cerca.

- ¡Yoh, qué milagro!

Allen e Yoh se saludaron con alegría, como si todo siguiera igual que antes y nadie hubiera peleado con nadie. Como si todavía tuviésemos trece años.

Me puse de pie y empecé a ordenar mis útiles, cosa que me tomaba más tiempo de lo normal.

- Apresúrate, ¿quieres?

Fruncí el seño por el tono de Ren, y por el hecho de que el decirme que me apresurara sólo iba a retrasarme más, como una ley de Murphy o algo así.

Además, aunque era vergonzoso pensarlo sin más, quería hablar con él, a solas, y no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo hasta dentro de horas, y no sabía si sería capaz de esperar horas, y eso me frustraba, y el tener a Yoh y a Allen al lado no me ayudaba a sentirme mejor.

_- Un mal día._

El susurro de Ren me llegó por la espalda, por lo que me volví cuidando de no acercarme mucho, estaba inusualmente alterado y no podía controlarlo por más que quería.

En un acuerdo mutuo, nos encaminamos al patio; pero Yoh era Yoh, y su forma de ser era una especie de omnipotencia que me impediría alejarme de él y de Allen hasta que todo se aclarara.

- ¡Eh, Horo!

Ambos sonrieron, nos alcanzaron. Terminé caminando entre Ren y Allen, escuchándolos hablar – a ellos: Allen e Yoh, claro-, hasta que bajamos un piso.

- ¿Pasa algo, Horo?

- ¿Mm? Nada.

- Has cambiado mucho, ¿lo sabías?

Yoh se rió, pero Allen sólo sonrió desviando la mirada y yo torcí la boca, intentando quitar tensión al ambiente.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que Ren se había ido, y me sentí _realmente_ solo.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- Esto es excelente. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Mi primera idea fue darle un empujón, pero Ren no era otro amigo al que quería perder, ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué era en realidad. Así que me aguanté.

Claro que eso no disminuía mi enojo para nada; había pasado casi todo el recreo escuchando a mis dos antiguos mejores amigos charlando, y aunque Yoh había puesto todo de su parte y Allen fingía muy bien que yo aún le agradaba, había sido deprimente: yo allí, reprimiendo mis ganas de gritarles – sobre todo a Allen- y de buscar a Ren.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a mi lado, en el último puesto del laboratorio, mientras nuestros demás compañeros apenas entraban en la estancia.

Kyouyama se sentó en el lugar delante del nuestro, como le era habitual; mas esa mañana hizo algo fuera de lo común y se volteó, expresamente, a hablarme.

- Usui, ¿te dijo Yoh por qué faltó las primeras semanas?

- Eh… no.- la miré, bastante sorprendido, ya que cuando era estrictamente necesario intercambiar palabras con alguien de la clase, ella prefería a Ren mucho antes que a mí.

Tras echarnos a ambos un breve vistazo – otra vez, su vista se demoró un poco en mi acompañante-, ella volvió a mirar al pizarrón.

_- Quién diría que hasta sueñas con Tao…_

El lápiz que sostenía se soltó de mis manos, y la mirada atónita que le dirigí resultó completamente inútil, puesto que a ella ni siquiera le había preocupado mi posible reacción lo suficiente como para girarse nuevamente, aunque fuese un par de grados.

Fue cuando me percaté de que Yoh y Allen acababan de entrar.

Contemplé al primero, quien, en cuanto vio a Anna, sonrió un poco, una sonrisa distinta a las que nos dirigía a Allan y a mí; era evidente, pues si bien nadie sabía qué rayos era, todo el mundo tenía la certeza de que algo había entre Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama, algo que el resto sencillamente no entendía.

La cosa es que, como se trataba de mí, y como el haberme librado de ellos tras el recreo era demasiado bueno para durar, Yoh y Allen acabaron compartiendo puesto con Kyouyama.

Delante nuestro.

- Esto se pone interesante.

No le respondí a Ren – mi cara seguía roja- , pero sí me intrigó un poco el sentido de su comentario. Sin embargo, verdaderamente me encontraba en medio de un mal día, algo que hacía bastante tiempo no tenía, así que me limité a sacar mi cuaderno del bolso y dedicarme a fingir que ponía atención.

Era triste, no podía negarlo; haber esperado que todo se solucionara porque había hecho un nuevo amigo, quien, de paso, me gustaba. Era triste y complicado, y lo peor era esa sensación de que todo había sido un engaño, de que nada había variado genuinamente y ahora volvería a sentirme como antes, igual de impotente, con Yoh intentando mediar algo irreparable, y Allen siendo tan asquerosamente falso que tendría que golpearlo a la salida de clases.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había acabado, hasta que Ren empujó mi cabeza hacia un lado y salí de mi ensimismamiento.

Recogí mis pertenencias para la siguiente asignatura, y dos horas después, cuando era tiempo de almorzar, me percaté de que no había estado presente durante más de la mitad de la mañana; había estado, pero sin estar. Algo difícil de explicar.

- Chicos, ¿comemos adentro o afuera?

- A mí me da igual.

- ¿Horo? ¿Ren?

Yoh llamando a Ren por su nombre, ni siquiera me asombré por su informalidad, y Ren simplemente pareció escéptico, pero sin que le interesara demasiado.

Encogí los hombros, y sólo cuando me vi sentado junto a Ren en una de las mesas del interior del casino – no al aire libre, como siempre-, recordé mis fallidas intenciones de que pudiéramos hablar en privado antes de volver a casa. De todos modos, ya no tenía muchos ánimos.

- ¿Y bien?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ya que estaba más que claro qué era lo que Yoh quería saber. Eché una rápida ojeada a Allen, sentado junto a él, frente a nosotros, y deseé responder que era su culpa, que era un traidor.

Que nos había cambiado.

Pero no dije nada, cosa que, por supuesto, a Yoh le interesó más que cualquier respuesta.

- No has hablado mucho, ¿cierto, Horo-horo?

- Tao debe habérselo pegado.

Ni Ren ni yo replicamos nada; él estaba demasiado ocupado con su caja de leche, y su expresión que decía claramente que se aburría, y yo no tenía mucho que decir, aparte de lo que pensaba y que, para mantener la poca calma que reinaba, prefería callar.

- Sí, Ren es muy tranquilo. Es raro que tú y Horo se lleven bien.

Yoh rió. Me pregunté por qué él tenía algo tan especial con Kyouyama, y por qué aún podía tener amigos y yo los había perdido a casi todos, y por qué todo era tan fácil para él y yo sólo necesitaba esconderme porque me sentía un cobarde sin identidad.

Decidí que lo mejor era retirarme con la típica excusa del baño o de la enfermería, pero Allen me lo dejó aún más fácil.

- Hoy en día, es raro que cualquiera se lleve bien con Horo.

Curvó una sonrisa déspota, como la de Ren, pero aquella no me gustó para nada. Es más: la odié. Y me dolió.

Era detestable que aún me dolieran acciones de su parte, cuando se suponía que ya no éramos amigos y que, por ende, no debía importarme.

Porque lo hizo.

- Ya cállate.

No supe qué más decir, y sabía que ni siquiera iba a hacerme caso; pero era ese tipo de cosas que lo afectan a uno más de lo que sospechó en un principio. Y el que Yoh no perdiera la sonrisa, como si todo aquello fuera de esperarse, empeoraba todo.

- Oye, yo no soy el que anda buscando peleas cada vez que puede.

- …

Me pregunté qué responder ante algo tan cierto y tan falso a la vez, teniendo en cuenta que él había provocado todo por lo que me estaba culpando, y que él había decidido dejar de ser mi amigo, así de simple, como si hubiese sido una tarea más qué cumplir, para luego olvidarla.

Allen me había olvidado, sin pensar en que tal vez a mí me costaría un poco más olvidarlo a él, sin pensar que yo sólo necesitaba alguien con quien estar en la escuela, con quien salir en las vacaciones, en quien confiar, para darme por satisfecho.

Dejé las cosas allí, y atravesé el patio lo más rápido que pude. Ya no me interesaba lo que Yoh pensara, o lo que Allen tergiversara; me daba igual que creyeran que yo era un buscapleitos y Allen un chico normal.

Pues todo lo que había querido, durante todo ese tiempo, era tener a alguien.

_Sólo quería…_

Llegué hasta el baño de chicos del patio, que estaba vacío, como era típico; nadie lo usaba a causa de sus pésimas condiciones. Pero era un buen lugar para estar solo.

Caminé hasta quedar frente al espejo y me mojé un poco la cara con el agua del oxidado lavatorio, intentando evitar que mis facciones rebelaran un solo pedazo de lo que estaba sintiendo entonces.

Y cuando vi a Ren detrás de mi reflejo, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, entendí que ahora las cosas eran diferentes; porque aún quería contar con alguien…

- S-sólo…

Pero ahora, sólo quería que ese alguien fuera Ren.

* * *

**R**_E_N**.**

* * *

Cuando Horo se dio la vuelta, entendí que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya estaba llorando, de que su voz se había quebrado y las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas.

Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes y tenía el ceño fruncido; todo en él denotaba una angustia reprimida que alimentó mi deseo de asesinar en ese mismo instante a sus estúpidos y antiguos camaradas.

Jóvenes e hipócritas, un detestable cliché.

Toda aquella jornada había sido un cruel experimento del que, me descubrí pensando, no me enorgullecía; había querido observar la conducta que humanos promedio tenían ante tal situación de tensión, y ni me había molestado en hablarle a Horo, a pesar de que sí había querido hacerlo – pese a mi inicial negación, que había resultado inútil- y sobre todo, pese a que él sí lo necesitaba, aunque yo lo había dudado al comenzar mi experiencia.

Así fue como, él lleno de tristeza y yo casi flameando de instintos poco ortodoxos hacia el par de culpables de las lágrimas derramadas, acabamos sentados contra la esquina de aquel endosado escondite; o más específicamente, yo sentado y él entre mis piernas, su espalda contra mi pecho, mi mentón sobre su hombro, una posición improvisada y desconocida por mi persona, pero que pareció aliviar una pequeña parte de su dolor.

_Voy a matarlos_, pensé, cuando lo escuché soltar un pequeño y ronco suspiro. Había llorado bastante, y para ser la primera vez que yo lo veía haciéndolo, realmente deseé no volver a presenciar aquella escena.

Decidí que no volvería a permitir que él llorara.

_- No puedo evitarlo._

Con mi diestra tanteé hacia delante, buscando la suya, trazando con mi dedo un camino sobre el tajo que el vidrio roto había dejado sobre su piel. Él me preguntó qué era lo que no podía evitar, con una voz queda, tan distinta a la de siempre; le respondí que no podía evitar protegerlo.

Y fue como hablarme a mí mismo, porque hasta entonces, no lo había comprendido.

Me gustaba proteger a Horo. No me desagradaba estar con él, un humano. Un alimento, un objeto, una herramienta, un montón de venas, oxígeno, músculo, piel, grasa, órganos, todo efímero y frágil como una miserable mariposa.

Percibí una sonrisa tenue, provocada por mi sincera revelación, pero aquello sólo me hizo presionarlo más hacia mí haciendo uso de mi mano libre.

Él giró la cabeza; pese a los ojos vidriosos y las ojeras enrojecidas de tanto secar sus lágrimas, su mirada había vuelto a ser la misma. Una mezcla de tierno optimismo y desafío.

Por segunda vez, me apoderé de sus labios, pero entonces, no predominó la sed, o la posesión, ni me sentía tan aturdido como la noche anterior.

Sólo quise olerlo desde cerca, y darle lo que ambos, silenciosamente, habíamos estado esperando.

Decidí que Horo me pertenecía, y que nadie más tendría derecho a importar tanto como para dañarlo.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f_**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

A partir de ese día, hubo algo que cambió, y yo no pude determinar muy bien el qué, cosa que escapaba a lo que yo me encontraba habituado.

La rutina seguía siendo la misma, cumplir mi papel de vecino saludando a los Usui, compartiendo tiempo perdido en diálogos insulsos con cualquier familiar de Horo, ser interrogado eventualmente por el maniático que me hospedaba – sólo me molestaba en aclarar sus patéticas dudas por el hecho de alimentarme, lo mejor era no salir y atacar a cualquiera, ensuciándome de paso con sangre mal escogida-, dar vueltas por el vecindario que poco a poco recuperaba a quienes se habían ausentado durante las vacaciones.

No obstante, ahora era distinto. Aunque me costaba aceptarlo, en numerosas oportunidades dentro de un solo día, se me olvidaba el hecho de que todo era fingido, que todo era una mentira parte de dos planes entrelazados: el mío y el de ellos, mis supuestos tíos.

Me daba cuenta de aquel cambio, principalmente, en momentos en los que estábamos demasiado absortos como para discutir como era usual; normalmente, cuando Horo me miraba o yo a él, sintiendo que era casi el mismo tipo de admiración, como si no se tratara de dos seres distintos.

Algo enojoso, en cierto modo.

Otras veces, cuando me descubría incapaz de soltarlo, cuando simplemente no quería – en realidad, no podía – dejar de besarlo, también me percataba de que había habido ciertas consecuencias imprevistas dentro de mi proyecto.

Y en otros casos, cuando me encontraba particularmente hambriento, su olor era tan insoportablemente apetitoso, pero a la vez, era tan fuerte mi convicción de que no iba a atacarlo; podía darme cuenta de que él ya no era un simple humano cuya vida me servía como alimento.

Era algo más, algo con lo que yo no había contado antes, y cuya fuerza sobre ciertas acciones mías me descolocaba cada vez más.

- ¡Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Re-!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Entrecerré los ojos, abandonando mi estado reflexivo para dar paso a la irritación que me producían sus insistentes chillidos.

Horo me miró, estaba sonriendo a pesar de mi hostil reacción, y me relajé casi al instante.

- Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme.

- ¿En qué?

Fausto y Eliza habían cumplido su premonitorio viaje, debido a la supuesta agresividad que progresivamente se apoderaría de mí con el paso de los días.

Sin embargo, como siempre, mi fuerza de voluntad le ganaba a sus débiles investigaciones sobre lo desconocido, y nada parecía fuera de lo que una persona promedio habría tildado de _normal_.

- Lo de historia, obviamente.

- Claro.

- Sí que andas distraído Ren.

- Cállate, Hoto.

- Oblígame, Ren.- me sacó la lengua, pero yo sólo sonreí.

- Se me ocurren varias formas de hacerlo.

Evidentemente, no iba a llegar y besarlo en frente del resto de la clase, ya yo tenía claro que aquella clase de conducta no se veía mucho por los alrededores y no era la idea levantar sospechas. Demasiado problemático.

No obstante, el ver su rostro colorearse tan violentamente, y de forma tan espontánea, hacía que decir cosas sin un sentido preciso valiera la pena.

Los alumnos la llamaban _hora libre_, sesenta minutos destinados a tareas incompletas o un repaso antes del examen de la tarde, daba igual.

Era un trozo de tiempo bastante aburrido, durante el que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros se dedicaba a conversar de sus insignificantes y cortas vidas, con excepción de Horo, que siempre tenía una tarea olvidada que hacer, y de mí, que siempre tenía que – supuestamente, era mi deber como _mejor amigo _- ayudarle.

La rama de Historia era tan débil que resultaba patético, las fichas de información de aquel instituto apenas contaban con descripciones o detalles relevantes. Eran palabras sueltas describiendo períodos de manera tan tediosa, que no me sorprendía el desinterés de mis supuestos compañeros por hechos que, en su momento, habían resultado tan apasionantes como la actualidad. Ninguno de esos niñatos se imaginaba la intensidad de muchos hechos históricos de hacía apenas un par de siglos.

- Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

- ¡Te escuché!

_- Este…_

Ambos nos giramos a la vez; taladré con la vista al chico, un tipo de ojos verdes, y casi tan pálido como yo mismo. Nunca antes lo había visto por esos lares, e intuí que Horo tampoco.

- Horokeu Usui, ¿no?

También, estoy seguro, alzamos una ceja al mismo tiempo; personalmente, era la primera vez que veía a alguien llamando a Horo por su nombre completo, aparte de mis supuestos tíos. Y aunque me gustaba dicho nombre, consideré que éste no sonaba bien en labios ajenos.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Mucho gusto. Me llamo Lyserg Diethel. Seamos amigos.

Su afable mirada recayó sobre mí; tenía ojeras parecidas a las mías, aunque el olor de su sangre me llegaba lo suficientemente potente como para cerciorarme de que no era como yo.

Era un humano que dormía poco, como yo en el pasado, como el mismo Horo en la actualidad.

- Eh… Claro, por qué no.

Ladeé una sonrisa al percibir cierta ironía en la respuesta de mi vecino y amigo; aunque no sin una sensación amarga, puesto que adiviné su pasmo, tras años de malas relaciones, de tan directa proposición de amistad.

Sin embargo, absteniéndome de pronunciar palabra, me permití únicamente dedicar al intruso una mirada poco hospitalaria, hasta que, tras un par de palabras amables dedicadas a Horo, por fin se marchó.

- ¿Quién demonios era _ese_?

- Tu nuevo amigo.- me puse de pie, Horo dijo algo a lo que no puse atención y me siguió hasta el pasillo.

- ¿…, eh? ¿Estás celoso, Ren?

Soltó una risita que, deduje, había quedado como único vestigio de su añeja amistad con Asakura, y yo medité por algunos segundos. No lo estaba, no podía estarlo. Era una idea tan ridícula, que la estaba considerando porque, sencillamente, no la había concebido anteriormente.

- Hola, Ren. Horo.

- Usui para ti.

Apoyándose contra la pared, Allen sonrió con sorna, permitiendo entrever lo engañosa que era su apacible apariencia. Aborté mi inicial ademán de de dejar a Horo hablando solo, desplazándome hasta quedar junto a él.

- Sólo quería advertirte.

Un vistazo fugaz me bastó para ver que Horo mantenía una expresión neutral, casi inocente, y que ya no era tan vulnerable ante las palabras de aquel chico, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi vez, hecho que pareció contrariar a nuestro interlocutor.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y sobre qué quieres advertirme?

- Sobre Yoh.

- No tengo nada en contra de Yoh.

_El problema es contigo._ El mensaje quedó tan claro que no hubo necesidad de palabras, y de algún modo me enorgullecí, era una especie de pequeña venganza personal, porque me había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Allen estaban fijos en mí, tal y como los míos habían estado fijos en él cuando había terminado de herir a Horo-horo.

- De todos modos, supongo que notaste que él es _mi_ amigo. Así que no te metas con él, ni le digas cosas que no son ciertas.

- …

Horo inició su retirada, pero esta vez fue tranquila, desentendida, porque ya no tenía nada más que discutir con aquel sujeto.

Yo observé al otro chico, sin apartar la vista un segundo, cosa que pareció enervarlo: inesperadamente, cortó la distancia que Horo había marcado al alejarse por el corredor, y, siguiendo sus pasos, cometió la garrafal estupidez de halarle el brazo hasta voltearlo con brusquedad.

- ¿Alguna vez vas a responder cuando te-

Por supuesto, no pudo terminar la oración, pues mi puño llegó antes a su rostro.

_Tao para ti, idiota._

Para ser mi primer golpe en tanto tiempo, resultó indudablemente certero, sin mencionar que bastante agradable de dar.

No me detuve a mirarlo, su patética imagen derrotada no me tentaba lo suficiente para gastar tiempo observándole; en cambio, yo mismo así el brazo de Horo y, adivinando sin ganas los miles de pensamientos que invadían su mente tras lo ocurrido, y que aún no se traducirían en palabras, nos dirigí hacia el patio, lejos de los problemas.

- Ren…

- Sólo camina.

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo. Quienes esperan la llegada de los _amigos_ de Ren, prepararse.**


	8. Sueños

Para Bou Rocks/Squid

Y para Manfariel

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

**8**|.**S**u**e**_ñ_**o**s**. **◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

- Pues… si no quieres ir a tu casa, vamos a la mía.

- ¿A tu casa?

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

No lo había. Simplemente, era un cambio: ya era casi un ritual llegar juntos desde la escuela hasta mi ventana, como si así hubiese sido desde siempre.

Negué con la cabeza y Ren me dijo que de todos modos, sus tíos se ausentarían durante unos cuantos días.

- ¿Hubo algún problema? – pregunté con curiosidad, algo atónito por la manera en que había pronunciado el término _tíos_, aunque era cierto que Ren no solía hablar mucho de ellos.

Mientras subíamos la escalera de madera, él se limitó a bufar, y no insistí.

Sólo cuando Ren me empujó para que entrara, me percaté de que no sólo era la primera vez que él me _invitaba_ a su casa; también, era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación, lo cual me provocó una extraña sensación de alegría, que fue rápidamente reemplazada por sorpresa.

- Tus paredes son oscuras.- me pasmé, viendo el color cromoso con algo de desagrado; la pulcritud de Ren rayaba a tal extremo en perfeccionismo la mayoría de las veces, que había imaginado algo así como una alcoba impecable, de muros blancos y limpios y con una cama grande y ordenada.

No obstante, en una esquina de la oscura estancia, un catre común y corriente saludaba a quienes se percataran de su discreta presencia.

_Discresión_, ésa era la palabra justa para definir el cuarto de Ren.

- ¿Qué, nunca habías visto una recámara sin cachibaches regados por todos lados? – me volteé al escucharlo justo detrás de mí, a pesar de que hacía una centésima de segundo que se había acercado hasta la puerta para cerrarla.

En medio de la sombría estancia, la cara de mi vecino lucía aún más pálida y sus ojos, por algún motivo, sencillamente resplandecían; aunque eso no me impidió reaccionar por la indirecta.

- ¿¡Estás diciéndome que soy desordenado!?

- Tú empleaste el término, no yo.- me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que respondí sacándole la lengua.-Muy maduro.

- ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

- Prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Me olvidé de fingir indignación, descolocado por tan inesperada contestación.

Cuando sus dos manos se aferraron al cuello de mi camisa, no pude reprimir un fuerte sonrojo que, afortunadamente, la penumbra del cuarto se encargó de enmascarar.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

- No me agrada que alguien distinto de mí te fastidie.

Al sentir sus palabras, bajo forma de aire, chocando delicadamente contra mis propios labios, mi temperatura corporal comenzó a incrementarse, mientras el recuerdo de aquel fatídico sueño iniciaba sus estragos en mi compostura.

A pesar de una enigmática dulzura oculta contenida en la declaración, me descubrí sonriendo divertido, de repente.

- No te preocupes, estás en primer lugar.- me burlé, a lo que su propia sonrisa se ensanchó, sin perder la ironía que la caracterizaba, reforzada por la mirada déspota de su dueño.

Claro que sí, Allen ya ni siquiera me importaba, no había modo de que me pudiera fastidiar más que Ren. Imposible.

Inesperadamente, los labios de Ren se soldaron a los míos y el calor que ya sentía incrementó de manera casi inverosímil, sin mencionar que violenta, mientras un suspiro involuntario por mi parte delataba las sensaciones que tal tipo de acercamiento me producían.

Mordí su labio inferior, al tiempo que le devolvía el gesto, en cuanto una de sus manos abandonaba mi camisa y se deslizaba hacia abajo, sin un paradero fijo. De un momento a otro, mis manos jugaban con los botones de su blazer desabrochado y su lengua delineaba mis labios.

- Mh…- gemí inevitablemente, algo avergonzado, cuando sentí su lengua infiltrándose en mi boca.

Cuando nos separamos, me descubrí respirando modo menos regular que antes, menos pausado; en realidad no quería admitir que era algo nuevo sentir todo eso, tener a alguien que me provocara tantas cosas, y a quien aparentemente yo no le era indiferente.

- … - contemplé sus ojos tan inusuales. Si lo pensaba bien, era muy probable que Ren ya le gustara a un montón de chicas que jamás se habrían fijado en mí.

- No sé por qué me sorprende el hecho de que no tienes idea de cómo besar a alguien…

- ¿¡Cómo?!

Evidentemente, me descoloqué con su comentario tan fatuo y a la vez, fuera de lugar; luego pensé que era obvio que no supiera besar, nunca había tenido nada parecido a una novia, o un novio, o lo que fuera. Nunca me había gustado alguien como me gustaba él y era irritante que él se aprovechara de eso para martirizarme a su gusto.

- Ven.

Lucía tan tranquilo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que yo solía gritar tanto y solíamos pelear tanto; en cierto modo, su aspecto era técnicamente el mismo desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y me encontré pensando en cuánto había pasado desde entonces, y en cómo había cambiado mi vida desde aquel día.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no había imaginado tener algo que valiera la pena dentro de mi existencia, mas así era; las peleas eran estúpidas, y las ganas de golpearlo se esfumaban, cuando sentía sus dedos rozando los míos y Ren me miraba con esa seriedad.

Lo prefería así, tal y como era.

Poco rato después, tuve el chance de comprobar que su cama no era tan incómoda, ni el cuarto tan desagradable; con su boca sobre la mía, me costó trabajo deducir en qué momento me había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, o en qué momento me había excitado tanto como para tener que aguantar los gemidos cada vez que sus caderas rozaban las mías, mientras yo hacía lo posible por actuar tan naturalmente como él, pese a mi escasa experiencia.

Recordé – una vez más -mi sueño, recordé lo vergonzoso que había resultado aceptar el hecho de haber fantaseado con mi mejor amigo; sin embargo en esos momentos, parecía mucho menos inexplicable, aunque igual de aterrador.

Cuando sentí sus primeros besos en mi cuello, mi vista se nubló y de pronto, todo se detuvo.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Me senté sobre mi lugar, algo desorientado, puesto que ya estaba bastante oscuro y no recordaba cómo había terminado durmiendo.

Un rayo de luz, artificial y débil, entraba por la ventaba, delatando el polvo que flotaba atemporalmente en el aire.

Estaba solo sobre la cama, y demoré unos segundos en rememorar lo que había estado haciendo antes de desvanecerme tan de repente. Evidentemente, enrojecí en cuanto lo hice, comenzando a sentir un leve y agradable hormigueo debajo del estómago.

Me puse de pie con cuidado, bastante intrigado tanto por el motivo de mi anterior cansancio – no solía dormirme así como así, de la nada- como por un extraño calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Abandoné la insípida habitación a paso lento, en realidad lamentaba tener que dejar el hábitat de Ren aunque fuera momentáneamente.

En el pequeño pasillo que unía las habitaciones del segundo piso, sentí curiosidad; primero que nada, me percaté de que, desde el primer día en que había visto el interior de aquella casa, aparentemente habían construido otra habitación en tiempo record, puesto que yo sólo recordaba dos; por otro lado, hasta entonces, nunca había conocido la casa de Fausto VIII más allá de dicho pasillo y la mayoría del primer piso, la primera y única vez que había penetrado en su morada.

Ahora sí podía hacerlo, sólo para ver. No podía encontrarme con nada indebido, ¿verdad? No era como leer un diario de vida o revisar cajones. Me acerqué a la puerta más cercana a la de Ren, preguntándome si habría fetos en frascos o algo parecido – en realidad, nunca habría podido ser médico, pues la sola idea me asqueaba.

- ¿Buscas algo? - Ren susurró en el instante en que mis dedos entraron en contacto con la manilla metálica.

Me volteé, soltando enseguida la manija y topándome con las dos circunferencias doradas que encerraban sus pestañas, brillando en la penumbra.

Sonreí, sin saber por qué, sin pensarlo.

- Estaba… me perdí.

- Bien.- alzó una ceja. El calor que me colmaba no había disminuido desde mi despertar.- Debes tener hambre.

- ¿Mm?

- Hace unas ocho horas que no comes, es normal.

Era inusual, a pesar de su explicación, que se comportara tan detallista.

Le pregunté si él no quería comer algo, intentando recordar una sola vez en que le hubiera visto tragando algo sólido.

- Estoy perfectamente. Deja de ser tan sicópata, tú nunca vas al psicólogo y yo no hago un alboroto por ello, Hoto.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito un psicólogo? Además, sólo me preocupo porque eres tú, Ren.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

- Que deberías sentirte agradecido…

Desvíe la mirada, apenado. Era obvio que me importaba, cada cosa sobre Ren me importaba más que cualquier detalle respecto a mi persona.

Como una lluvia incontrolable, recordé los momentos antes de dormirme, los besos húmedos sobre labios y cuello, el deseo incendiándome por dentro y su seguridad ante todo, incluso ante mi inexperiencia.

¿Era, acaso, que él ya sabía de qué iba todo esto? Fue como un golpe, auto-formularme tan afilada pregunta, encarar esa duda masoquista mediante la que, por primera vez, me planteé la posibilidad de que Ren hubiese estado con otra persona, antes de mí.

Él era la primera persona con la que yo estaba.

- Me complace que lo hagas porque eres tú quien lo hace. Pero no debes preocuparte por tonterías.

- … - mi espalda siendo súbitamente apoyada contra la puerta aún cerrada, me devolvió completamente a la realidad, el exterior de mis pensamientos.

Los ojos de Ren, a centímetros de distancia, se convirtieron en mi propia definición de perfección.

- Tú quisiste a alguien antes de mí.

Lo afirmó de tal manera que sólo pude perderme en recuerdos enterrados hace mucho, en donde una chica mayor que yo, con el uniforme de la escuela, entraba a mi sala por equivocación.

Allen le hablaba. Teníamos once años, ella tenía catorce. Nos hicimos amigos. Ella era mayor y tenía un novio de su edad. Le regalé una flor para su cumpleaños y él la quemó con su encendedor.

Kanna se había graduado hacía dos o tres años.

- Nunca la besé.- comenté, sintiéndome sonreír nuevamente. Una sonrisa triste, quizá.

- Más te vale.

Sintiendo su lengua entrando en mi boca, estuve seguro de que no necesitaba haber besado a nadie más.

* * *

**R**_E_N**.**

* * *

Por supuesto que había habido otras tantas personas, antes que él; no tanto por todo lo que yo sabía en comparación suya como por el tiempo que llevaba sobre la tierra. Los ojos, el cabello, la piel, el físico, todo estaba diseñado para convertirme en miel a los ojos de insectos humanos.

Y otros como yo, también habían pasado por noches de exploración carnal en conjunto.

Pero en cuanto la imagen de azules cabellos pobló el borroso manantial de su memoria, ni siquiera mi complicidad con tantas noches de lujuria desbordante me sirvió para aplacar por completo mi espíritu de posesión; así fue que detesté su recuerdo de aquella chica, pese a que los labios de Horo jamás conocerían los de ella ni los de nadie aparte de mí.

Sellé mi decisión cubriéndolos con los míos, ahondando la profundidad casi enseguida, dejando de lado su alimentación inestable y la humana costumbre de llamar en cuanto se presentara algo que te demoraría.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, eso era el hecho de que Horo no llegaría a su casa hasta dentro de otro par de horas.

"_Posiblemente, dentro de poco se desarrollarán todos tus instintos, así que Eliza y yo tendremos que ausentarnos por algunos días."_

Tomando cada una de sus manos con las mías, permití que mi tacto recorriera las venas azules y sobresalientes de la cara interna de sus muñecas, levantándolas por sobre su cabeza hasta estamparlas contra la puerta tal y como estaba su espalda.

- A-ah…

Degustando su cuello con dedicación, aplaqué su cuerpo con el mío, deleitándome con las sensaciones que parecían estarlo derritiendo debido a mi ferocidad. Era cierto, no estaba limitándome como solía; prácticamente devoraba su piel y mi cuerpo sobre el suyo provocaba contactos precisos que no eran casualidad.

- Vamos… vamos a…

Era una buena idea, retornar a mi recámara para mayor comodidad y reserva; no obstante, sus entrecortados resuellos despertaron en mí tan superior apetito, que fue imposible dar más de medio paso antes de que termináramos sobre el suelo – una de mis manos sobre la madera, siviendo de apoyo temporal; la otra, sujetando su cabeza para impedir accidentes.

Sus manos tibias sujetaron mis mejillas, delineé con mi lengua sus adictivos labios, sintiendo nuestras piernas entrelazándose; libré mis manos de sus respectivas funciones y les permití explorar más allá de lo conocido. El primer contacto con su piel por debajo de la camisa desembocó en un casto gemido.

- Aaah…

No era ciertamente claro hasta dónde se suponía que llegásemos. Lo observé con deseo; era innegable lo sugerente de su sumisión, sin mencionar que tenerlo debajo de mí comenzaba a desatar impulsos poco favorables.

Mientras que sus caricias me embargaban de una sensual ternura, un lado de mí, el más oscuro, sólo clamaba por poseerlo.

"_Si lo matas, no dejes rastros."_

- Veo que te diviertes, Ren.

Reconocí su voz, y numerosos cabos sueltos de pronto cobraron sentido. La misma persona que nos había estado observando hacía pocas noches se encontraba ahora sobre el alféizar de la ventana, cuya apertura, de un modo u otro, yo no había percibido.

- Debe ser el efecto del amor. Te vuelve lento.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Por lo menos todavía puedes reconocerme; luego de tantos siglos de traición, cualquiera diría que podría engañarte.

- Tu nueva forma es patética.

La mirada de Hao era la misma, pese a su completo cambio físico. La escasa iluminación no me impidió hallar en él rasgos curiosamente familiares que no me molesté en identificar.

Horo no estaba.

- No te preocupes, esto es un sueño.

- No te atrevas a tocarlo. – sentí las primeras oleadas de agresividad que solían invadirme en cuanto buscaba alimento; estaba más que dispuesto a atacarlo.

La amistad de siglos atrás estaba enterrada.

- Ya te lo dije. ¿Crees que eres el único que puede hacerlo? Aunque, claro, no fue mala idea usar tus poderes para atrapar al humano. No está nada de mal.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Las voces comenzaban a resonar; ya ni siquiera era el mismo paisaje doméstico ni se notaba la hora en el cielo, puesto que al ventana había desaparecido. Hao estaba sentado sobre el aire.

- Sólo soy el mensajero. Los demás quieren justicia.

- ¿Los demás?

- Oh, no me digas que a ellos sí los olvidaste; qué dirán Jun y Marion.

Fue una sacudida extraña, no reconocí enseguida lo que sucedía. Era vulnerabilidad, tan humana como antes, cuando mis venas tenían algo más que veneno.

Hao habló antes de que mi mente encontrara las palabras que quise emitir.

- Si no te hubieras marchado como un cobarde, habrías sabido que tu hermana sobrevivió. Pero sueles irte en los momentos menos oportunos.

- Entonces…

- Exactamente. Jun ya no necesita guardaespaldas, por decirlo de algún modo.

Su risa. La misma de antes.

- Algunas cosas no cambian… En fin, estás advertido.

- Hao, estoy hablando en serio, no vas a-

- Preocúpate por ti, Ren. Me alegra que usaras tu nombre real, por cierto; aunque el otro me caía mejor.

- … Dile a Jun que lo siento.

- Pronto podrás decírselo tú mismo.

- …

- Si tantas ganas tienes de cazar un humano, no te encariñes de ese modo.

Desapareció antes de que le respondiera. Todo seguía oscuro.

Abrí los ojos.

- ¿Ren?

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- Te dormiste mientras nosotros…

- Tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

Se sonrojó, cómo no; últimamente era fácil hacerlo sonrojar con cualquier tipo de comentario.

Dormirme en medio del pasillo sonaba mucho más extraño a que él se hubiese dormido sobre mi cama, sin duda alguna. Afortunadamente, a pesar de su usual desenvoltura, Horo era tímido en algunos aspectos.

- Ren…

- ¿Aún tienes hambre? – tras sentarme, le miré.

Preocupación mal disimulada.

- Bueno, al final nunca comimos.

Nos encontrábamos sobre el suelo desde que me había despertado, acostado boca arriba y con Horo sentado junto a mí. Él no tenía cómo saber que era la primera vez que despertaba en mucho tiempo.

Entonces recordé mi sueño, que en el lenguaje que yo conocía, no era sino un mensaje premonitorio completamente intencional. Mis palabras salieron por sí solas.

- Quédate a dormir.

- ¿Que me quede…?

- No va a venir nadie, así que no van a molestarnos.

- ... C-claro. Tengo que llamar a mi casa y…

- No te preocupes por la ropa, no es ningún problema.

- … - las imágenes que sacudieron su imaginación consiguieron sacarme una sonrisa.

Me levanté rápidamente, observando de reojo sus labios incendiados y su ropa a mal traer.

Si bien era peligrosamente tentador, conseguí ponerme de pie y alejarme un par de pasos.

- Ven. Bajemos a comer algo.

- Dirás a que yo…

- Sï, a que tú comas; apresúrate.

Ya en la cocina, le permití explorar el refrigerador pese a sus protestas defendiendo estúpidas costumbres humanas relacionadas a la privacidad de las casas ajenas. Era tan absurdo que, de no ser porque tenía algunas cosas en que pensar, me habría llegado a reír.

- Ren, deberías comer.

- ¿Es enserio? – sus ojos rehuyeron los míos, pero vi cómo sus labios formaban una mueca bastante infantil- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo?

- Es que… ¡tal vez te desmayaste o algo! La verdad es que me preocupé cuando te caíste sobre el suelo y no te despertabas, no creí que realmente te hubieras dormido. ¡Ni siquiera respirabas!

- Tengo el sueño muy pesado.- la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas tras su honesta declaración comenzó a disminuir.- Come lo que quieras y luego llama a tu casa, ¿bien?

Mientras mordisqueaba un sándwich – _flojo_-, lo vi curiosear por la impecable cocina.

"_Si tantas ganas tienes de cazar un humano, no te encariñes de ese modo.__"_

Encariñarse… no era una palabra que me describiera.

La imagen de Hao me llenó de una efímera rabia, que se disipó en cuanto, parado frente a mí – me había recostado contra el horno apagado-, Horo, terminando de masticar el último bocado, me tocó la mejilla con su tibia diestra, mientras sus grandes ojos, que se veían más azules que nunca por estar justo debajo de la lámpara de la cocina, me escrutaban con devoción.

- …

- …

- Y yo soy el distraído. – murmuró; la sutil caricia concluyó, no así la calidez que había provocado- Eres un fraude, ¿lo sabías?

- No me digas.

El tono sarcástico fue tan evidente, que supe que lo captaría aún siendo él…

- Sí te digo.

- …

- ¿Dónde está el teléfono? Voy a llamar antes de que me fastidien…

… pero, una vez más, logró sorprenderme, en cuanto la sonrisa que curvó me pareció lo más bello que había visto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Lazos de sangre

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

**9**|.**L**a**z**_o_**s.**d**e.s**a_n__g_**r**e◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

* * *

_«__Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.__»_

- Edward Cullen_ - __Crepúsculo__, _Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

- Horokeu.

- ¡Hola…! Eh… hola…

Escuché la risa de Ren detrás de mí, lo que no me ayudó con la culpabilidad de no recordar el nombre de mi nuevo _amigo_.

Afortunadamente, tuve mi primer golpe de suerte en mucho tiempo.

-_ Diethel, los demás ya están en la biblioteca._

_- Oh, está bien. Enseguida voy._

Fue gracioso ver cómo la chica que había ido por él prácticamente se derretía con la sonrisa que le dedicó, antes de alejarse sin ninguna intención de importunarlo más. Él se volvió hacia mí.

- Antes de que me vaya… me gustaría saber si tienes esta tarde libre.

- ¿Cómo?

Me volteé, sin poder evitarlo, hacia Ren, que había hecho la pregunta al mismo tiempo que yo, pero con un tono mucho menos… _amistoso_.

En cuanto miré a mi interlocutor de nuevo, él seguía sonriendo como si nada.

- No estoy seguro, Diethel, pero…

- Llámame Lyserg, por favor. – genial, había tomado su apellido como su nombre- Después de todo, somos amigos.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, me habría resultado demasiado extraño o me habría reído en su cara. Pero él tenía algo especial que me daba la sensación de que lo que estaba diciendo sí era posible, pese a ser una forma bastante peculiar de amistarse con quien fuera.

- Claro… Bueno, Lyserg.

Ni siquiera hizo ruido al caminar, pero de un momento a otro, tuve la certeza de que Ren estaba pegado a mi espalda, pues además de sentirlo cerca, vi cómo la mirada de Lyserg se desviaba ligeramente hacia un costado mío para verlo a él.

- Veo que estás ocupado ahora.- volvió a mirarme, sonriente, y el cambio me pareció radical.- Lo discutiremos en la semana, Horokeu.

- Está bien.- murmuré. Él se despidió amablemente de mí y cortésmente de Ren, y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

Pestañée un par de veces, extrañado. Había sido una charla poco habitual.

- …

- …

Ignoro lo que me dio la certeza de que Ren estaba molesto, es decir, ni siquiera era mi culpa; sin embargo, en lugar de molestarlo o algo por el estilo, me limité a recargarme contra la pared del corredor, tal y como él había hecho segundos antes, en cuanto Lyserg se había marchado.

- …

- Ni siquiera debería decirlo.

- ¿Decir qué? – lo miré, picado por la curiosidad. No obstante, su vista seguía fija en el otro lado del pasillo.

- ¿Por qué un sujeto que no te conoce podría querer salir contigo?

- Eso…

Cuando apenas alcanzaba a interpretar el sentido de sus palabras, él agregó:

- Sin mencionar su particular manera de mirarme.

- ¿_Mirarte_?

Bien, aunque era ridículo, aquello me había molestado. ¿De verdad Lyserg lo había estado mirando tanto? Tal vez era exagerado, pero no me gustaba la idea; aunque no pudiera hacer nada, no me agradaba.

- No seas estúpido, Hoto, me mira como mirarías a un rival.

- Pero si no te conoce.- razoné, aunque mi mente seguía flotando en la idea de que Lyserg lo hubiera estado viendo de otra forma. Me molestaba no haberlo notado, si así era…

- No quiere conocerme.

No me había percatado de su cercanía, hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, justo antes de que el recreo acabara con el sonoro timbre de siempre.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Quiere conocerte _a ti._

- …

- …

- Jajajaja, sí, seguro.

- ¡Deja de reírte, es la verdad! – su irritación sólo me provocó más gracia, hasta que él pareció rendirse y se limitó a observarme sin ninguna expresión.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse progresivamente, y yo lo miré sinceramente sorprendido.

Es que, si lo pensaba objetivamente, era ridículo. No lo de gustarle a otro chico ni nada de eso, sino el hecho de que entre yo y Ren, no eligiera a Ren. Era algo que escapaba a mi comprensión.

- No es tan difícil de entender. Espero que sepas que no puede contra mí.

- ¿Contra ti? Espera, ¿qué?

¿Cuándo habíamos pasado a ese punto? ¿Contra él? ¿Por qué había un _contra_?

- Estás haciéndote ideas que no son.- opiné, ignorando las mil y una pruebas previas de que su capacidad de observación era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera.

Por otro lado, por supuesto que era satisfactorio que estuviera celoso y ni siquiera se molestara en negarlo. El problema era que yo no veía ningún motivo de celos.

- Vamos a clases.

Así fue como terminé siguiéndolo por los pasillos, y las clases que siguieron resultaron inverosímilmente aburridas; esa mañana descubrí que Ren podía ser aún más silencioso de lo habitual.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a**_**◦ †◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

La mayor parte del tiempo, no podía evitar recordar la noche que había pasado en casa de Fausto VIII – quien aún no volvía al vecindario, por cierto-. No es que Ren y yo hubiésemos hecho nada fuera de lo que habíamos hecho antes… pero me gustaba volver a vivirlo dentro de mi mente, y era extraño que el recuerdo se intensificara con el paso del tiempo en vez de erosionarse.

Recordaba su cama, y su piel, y esa sensación de que nada más importa, y de que te mueres de miedo porque quieres tanto a alguien, pero a la vez es lo mejor que te ha pasado y entonces te da más miedo porque no quieres estropearlo.

Porque nunca esperaste que te pasara algo así justo cuando…

-¡¡USUI!!

- ¿¡_Qué_?! – detestaba que me interrumpieran de ese modo.

- …¿Acabas de gritarme?

Anna Kyouyama me observó de un modo que claramente decía que no esperaba una respuesta, simplemente era su manera de impartir temor y respeto en una misma esencia.

Cosa que lograba a la perfección.

- Perdón, estaba-

- No me importa. Tu hermana me pidió que te entregara esto.

Un paquete atentó directamente contra mi rostro; me percaté de la presencia de Yoh sólo en cuanto él se rió por lo bajo de mi expresión de dolor.

- ¿Qué es esto? – gruñí, fingiendo que no me incomodaba estar con Yoh, o que me importaba la respuesta.

En cuanto lo abrí y vi la nota, era tan obvio que ni siquiera me sorprendí.

"_Hermano: hice esto para Ren y para ti. No te lo comas todo. Pilika."_

Habría sido más fácil que se lo entregara directamente a él.

- Pilika es muy amable.

Miré a Yoh por el rabillo del ojo, sin saber qué contestarle. Si hubiera sido otra persona, lo habría desmentido al instante; pero se trataba precisamente de él, a quien, a estas alturas, no sabía cómo dirigirme.

- Yoh, acompáñame a la biblioteca.

- Claro, Anna. Hasta luego, Horo-horo.

- Adiós.

Suspiré con resignación, la verdad es que no me molestaba que Pilika tratara mejor a Ren que a mí – en realidad, ella trataba a todos mejor que a mí-; lo que me molestaba era lo último, que fuera _a Ren_, justamente.

Era irritante.

- "Estás haciéndote ideas que no son." – su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

A pesar de su tono burlón, me alegré de que por fin se hubiera decidido a hablarme; ya yo había insistido durante casi una hora sin resultados, por lo que había terminado cansado de exhortarle.

- Aquí tienes.

Claro que no por eso iba a llegar y ser amable con él, después de todo, él había sido el que me había ignorado durante toda la mañana, en primer lugar. Así que le entregué el almuerzo que Pilika había preparado y le deseé suerte digiriéndolo, fuera lo que fuera.

- Estoy seguro de que está delicioso.- soltó. Era obvio que lo hacía para molestarme, él ni siquiera comía sólidos y menos aún había probado alguna vez algo hecho por mi hermana.

- ¡Espero que te atragantes!

Tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Sabía que era un comportamiento infantil, pero realmente me molestaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas con el único fin de provocarme; yo no había hecho ningún comentario sobre sus infundados celos hacia Lyserg sólo para hacerlo sentir mal…

Una ligera colisión entre yo y alguien más me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_- Ay, discúlpame..- ¡H-horo-horo!_

- Tamao, hola.

En cierto modo, me causaba gracia que ella se disculpara por todo, ya que nuevamente, yo ni siquiera me había percatado de que habíamos chocado.

Tamao me sonrió tímidamente.

- Hacía mucho que no te veía. Digo, realmente, no es como si te buscara ni nada, pero no te había visto, es todo.

- Sí, últimamente he estado ocupado…

Era una forma de decirlo. Lo cierto es que, durante los últimos días, Ren y yo nos la habíamos pasado quedando en cualquier sala vacía, o en el baño del primer piso al que nadie iba. Acababa de darme cuenta de que era una manera de segregarnos; en los momentos en que lo hacíamos, me había parecido enteramente natural.

- Ya veo…

_- ¿Tamao? ¿Qué haces con este?_

- ¡Señorita Anna!

Nos volteamos al mismo tiempo, ambos tomados de improviso por la voz siempre amenazante de Kyouyama. Ella ya no estaba con Yoh, sino que llevaba un montón de libros en su regazo y me observaba con desconfianza.

- Oye, Usui, no me digas que ahora te gustan las niñas.

- Señorita Anna, apenas soy dos años menor.

- Espera un momento – hablé-, ¿ustedes se conocen?

Admito que fue una pregunta estúpida, era evidente que se conocían; pero resultaba difícil de creer que una chica dulce como Tamao fuera amiga de una chica como Kyouyama, que, bueno, no era dulce del todo.

- V-vivo con la señorita Anna y sus abuelos, en el templo Funbari.

- No conozco ese lugar – comenté; en realidad, mi sentido de la orientación se volvía nulo cuando se trataba de un sitio distinto de donde yo habitaba-. Oye, y ¿por qué le dices señorita? ¿Acaso es tu jef- ¡Aauch!

No había visto venir el golpe. De un momento a otro, un fuerte dolor se había apoderado de la zona posterior de mi cabeza.

- ¡Dos golpes en un día!

- Como su superior, ella me debe respeto, aunque no sé si entiendas ese concepto, Usui. Tamao, acompáñame.

- S-sí… - los ojos violáceos de Tamao me escrutaron con preocupación, así que le sonreí como pude, después de todo, no era como si me extrañara la actitud violenta de Anna.- Hasta luego, Horo-horo.

- Claro, nos vemos.

- …

- …

- Usui.

Había alcanzado a dar apenas un par de pasos cortos, cuando Kyouyama volvió a llamarme. Me volteé, y vi que Tamao ya se había encaminado en sentido contrario, mientras que Anna, quien se había detenido, me observaba con seriedad.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunté.

En verdad, me resultaba difícil molestarme con ella a pesar de su trato tan vil, yo no era una persona rencorosa en ese aspecto. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que como amiga/novia de Yoh – o lo que sea que fuesen-, no podía tratarse de una mala persona.

- No salgas muy tarde hoy. – se volteó nuevamente, para seguir caminando.

- …

- …

- …

- … - sólo alcancé a reaccionar cuando casi la perdía de vista.

- ¡¡Espera, ¿es una amenaza?!!

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

-¡Ya te dije que no es gracioso! – chillé. Ren sólo acentuó su siniestra sonrisa, antes de pararse de su improvisado asiento sobre una de las rocas del cerro.

- Es un poco gracioso.- me contradijo; cómo no, parecía que todo el mundo me llevaba la contra aquel día.

No era mi culpa. Era distinto trepar hasta lo alto del cerro de día que cuando el cielo ya oscurecía, no tenía por qué avergonzarme por haberme caído tantas veces que no alcanzaba a contarlas.

Me arrodillé una vez más, sacudiendo la tierra del uniforme que aún llevaba puesto.

No me había percatado de que Ren había quedado tan cerca, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Estábamos tan próximos que no podía respirar normalmente sin rozar sus labios, los que, por cierto, seguían curvados en una mueca maligna.

- Realmente quiero besarte ahora mismo, Horokeu.

Fue automático. Instantáneamente, sentí cada rincón de mi cuerpo llamándolo, como si estuvieran incendiándose cada una de mis células.

Había sido difícil llegar a una síntesis luego de nuestra pelea, que básicamente no había sido un enjambre de gritos e insultos, sino horas de silencio y uno que otro comentario desagradable (sobre todo, los suyos).

Pero, en el fondo, yo desde el inicio había sabido que no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para pasar un día entero sin estar cerca de Ren, no a causa de algo tan estúpido como un malentendido, o incluso menos que eso.

Así que al concluir el almuerzo, durante el que había terminado comiendo solo en la mesa que siempre usábamos – claro, si hubiera sido por mí, tampoco habría necesitado ingerir nada y me habría ahorrado el mal rato, pero no poseía su mismo metabolismo-, había tenido que ir al laboratorio, llegar al último puesto, mirarlo y tragarme el orgullo.

"_Esto es tonto, Ren" _y me había sentado a su lado. Y se había sentido tan bien, a pesar de que seguía siendo culpa de ambos y no sólo mía, si bien era yo quien había hablado primero. De cualquier modo, Ren no me habló hasta que terminaron las clases.

"_Demos una vuelta"._

Eso explicaba que nos encontrásemos en el cerro a esas horas, luego de caminar por ahí durante un largo rato.

No se me ocurrió qué decir, era ilógico, hasta cierto punto, que unas cuantas palabras de su parte lograraran provocarme de esa manera, aunque por otro lado, era evidente que yo no iba a quejarme si él…

- Puedo volver en otro momento.

Me sobresalté bastante cuando oí una voz que claramente no era la mía ni la de Ren. A nuestra izquierda, donde comenzaba la pendiente llena de árboles, vi la figura de un chico cuya fisionomía estaba protegida por la penumbra.

- ¿¡De dónde demonios salió?! – exclamé sin pensar, poniéndome de pie al instante y chocando ligeramente contra Ren, que se encontraba un paso detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Nunca lo había escuchado tan molesto, ni siquiera la vez que me había marchado de mi casa con un portazo, dejándolo hablando solo. Sentí un escalofrío es la espalda; no obstante, el recién llegado simplemente se rió.

Y por alguna razón, tuve la sensación de que ya había escuchado esa risa antes.

* * *

**R**_E_N**. **

* * *

- Sólo hago una visita local. El paisaje es hermoso, por cierto.

Tuve que contenerme en cuanto, al decir lo último, sus ojos escrutaron sin el menor reparo toda la anatomía de Horo-horo.

- ¿Quién es él, Ren? – oí al mencionado preguntarme, pero sólo alcancé a dirigirle una breve mirada, antes de que Hao se encaminara hacia nosotros.

- Yo mismo puedo presentarme. Ren y yo somos viejos amigos.

No podría haber sido más preciso; a presente, cualquier amistad había quedado atrás, desde el momento en que había ignorado mis exigencias sobre mantenerse lejos de Horokeu.

- Es… es igual a…

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros, percibí la estupefacción irradiada por la esencia del único humano presente, y comprendí, tras analizar con más atención a Hao, que poseía un sinnúmero de rasgos en común con Yoh Asakura.

- Me llamo Hao, es un placer.

Ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que mis manos se habían aferrado a cada uno de los hombros de Horo, que se encontraba sinceramente impresionado.

Yo sólo pude maldecir a Hao por su elección. Desde que lo conocía, es decir, un tiempo inverosímil, su facultad para adoptar cualquier apariencia se veía limitada simplemente por la imaginación; no podía inventar aspectos, pero tenía la facultad de usurpar cualquier ADN que se hubiese encontrado a su alcance en cualquier momento.

Era evidente que no era casualidad, y que sus intenciones, al haber adoptado aquella forma familiar para Horo, eran tan lóbregas como el cielo que nos cubría.

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a dejar que nos saludemos, Ren?

- _Aléjate_.- fue un susurro apenas, pero supe que lo había distinguido, tanto por su sonrisa macabra como por el brillo de sus ojos, que no anunciaba nada bueno.

- No me has respondido.- la voz de Horo me sorprendió, se había mantenido tan callado que, por breves instantes, había tenido la esperanza de que comprendiera que no era una situación con lugar para sus escándalos.- ¿Quién es él? ¿Es amigo tuyo?

- Me ofende que desconfíes de mí, _Horo-horo_.

Hao se aproximó aún más, y tuve que contenerme para no lastimar a Horo con mi agarre.

Había tenido mucho tiempo sobre el mundo como para ver cosas insanas, pero nada se comparaba a lo que había conocido en los años que había compartido con aquel sujeto. Por eso, la idea de tenerlo cerca de Horo era algo superior a mi autocontrol.

- Hao.

Fue una reacción colectiva, los tres nos volvimos al mismo tiempo; cuál no fue mi asombro al ver a la versión joven del aludido, que aún llevaba el uniforme, del otro lado del boscaje en que nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Y-yoh? ¿Es pariente tuyo? – inquirió Horo, completamente confuso; acerqué mi rostro a su oreja, cuidándome de no quitar la vista de Hao.

- _Cierra la boca_. – en otras circunstancias, me habría metido con él, como era mi costumbre; pero había demasiada tensión como para pretender que se trataba de una situación cotidiana.

De todos modos, Horo me lanzó una mirada de mosqueo y no agregó nada más.

- Jijiji, es la primera vez que vengo aquí de noche.

- …

Sorpresivamente, Hao no había dicho nada en aquel intervalo de tiempo, y aunque no le había quitado la vista de encima, no vi ningún ademán de moverse por su parte.

- Veo que llegaste antes, Hao.

- … Yoh.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – inquirí, mientras Horo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con el fin de contemplar alternativamente a cada uno de los visitantes. Contra todo pronóstico, Hao permaneció callado y fue Asakura quien respondió.

- No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos. Él es mi hermano Hao.

Fue cuando comprendí que, a pesar de su aparente inocencia, Yoh Asakura era igual de peligroso que mi antiguo camarada.

- ¡Espera un poco, Yoh, tú no tienes hermanos!

- Claro que sí. Sólo que no habías podido conocerlo, Horo-horo.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo. Lucía demasiado natural a pesar de estar diciendo una mentira de tamaño calibre. Me alivió el pensar que Horo-horo ya no frecuentaba a aquel sujeto, quien sin duda alguna representaba algo mucho peor que el propio Hao.

_- No entiendo…_

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No era claro a quién me dirigía, eran dos rostros iguales y no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, pero a la vez, sus intenciones parecían completamente distintas. Hao volvió a reírse, incrementando así mis deseos de destrozar su cínica cara. Lo único que parecía diferenciarlo de su versión humana, aparte de su excesivo ego, era esa risa que comenzaba a hartarme.

- Sólo pasaba a saludar, es todo.

- Me temo que no te creo.- le comuniqué, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de alejarlo a menos que me dediciera a atacarlo. Cosa que, evidentemente, no podía hacer frente a dos humanos.

- Tranquilo, ya los dejo para que sigan en lo que estaban.- se dio la vuelta, tan confiado como siempre. El infeliz sabía que yo no podría hacerle nada con Horo tan cerca.

Asakura pasó junto a nosotros, dedicando a Horo una sonrisa tan hipócrita que tuve que esforzarme por mantenerme en mi lugar.

- Nos vemos en clases.

- …

- Nos estaremos viendo, Ren.- fue lo último que escuché de Hao, antes de que desapareciera por donde había llegado y agregara, ya a lo lejos:- ¡Un placer, Horokeu!

Yoh había desaparecido junto con él.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

- Puedes burlar la seguridad de la casa de tus vecinos exclusivamente para verme, pero no puedes con esto… - murmuré, dejando que mi vista se perdiera en el ya familiar cuadro enmarcado por su ventana.

Mis manos recorrieron lentamente su pecho y abdomen – sentí cada fragmento del frágil tejido apenas protegido por la ropa, esperando a que lo alcanzara- mientras rozaba con mis labios su cuello a punto de hervir a causa de mi tacto.

- E-es tu culpa por… ahh-ah…

Ignoré sus quejas, ocupado como estaba en deslizar mi diestra por debajo de su camisa ya bastante desordenada, mientras una fuerza que me parecía magnética me impulsaba a disminuir todo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas librarme de aquel estado de alarma que se había adpoderado de mí desde el encuentro con Hao; sobre todo porque, precisamente en aquellos momentos, requería de todo mi autocontrol para no llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, como mis sentidos me reclamaban a gritos que hiciera.

Sin embargo, por más que el deseo fuera un innegable factor en aquel instante, lo cierto es que una parte de mí seguía en permanente alerta, como si algo se hubiera activado al ver que mi antiguo compañero no se marcharía pronto.

Era demasiado sospechoso, demasiado peligroso para mi gusto.

- Ah, a-ahí no… ¡Aaa-aah…!

Fue sorpresivo, y volvió toda intención de desentendimiento más fácil de lo que yo habría esperado que sería. Pues, contra todo pronóstico, y luego de interminables años probando distintos festejos libidinosos cuyo único beneficio habían sido escasos minutos de un efímero placer, tras tan solo oír aquel incorruptible resuello a tan escasa distancia, advirtiendo a Horokeu desvanecerse entre mis brazos ante tan breve toque, me sentí endurecer como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás, mientras a lo largo de mi organismo una sacudida abrazante dominaba poco a poco el manejo de mis instintos.

_- ¡¡Hermanoooo, Reeeen, a comeeeeeeeeeer…!!_

Pese a la detención abrupta de nuestros movimientos, tanto su respiración acelerada como el incremento progresivo de su bombeo cardíaco, que mi audición conseguía percibir sin dificultad, eran lo suficientemente altos como adivinar cuántos niveles invisibles habíamos traspasado y habríamos seguido traspasando de no haber sido por el súbito –e inoportuno- llamado.

Hacía un tiempo que me había percatado, pero aquella vez fue definitivo que la esencia de Horo, desde el flujo de su sangre hasta sus más débiles exhalaciones, significaban para mí un arma de doble filo: primero que nada, representaban una clara amenaza con respecto a mi tarea de encubrimiento entre los mortales, puesto que tales eran las provocaciones ocasionales, que no resultaba seguro en cuanto a lo que mantener un bajo perfil se refería.

Y por otro lado, era también una de las posibles razones por las que alejarme de su persona había resultado menos sencillo o banal para mí desde un principio: era como si algo me llamara, me llevara hacia él, y lo curioso era que yo no lo había terminado de comprender hasta el momento en que mis labios habían degustado los suyos.

- Este… vamos a comer.

- … vamos.

Sin embargo, ahora entendía que, sin saberlo, él era lo que yo, desde hacía mucho tiempo, había estado buscando.

* * *

**Perra.**

**Sí, lo soy, gran novedad xD**

**Ahora, luego de aclarar mi merecido de ser insultada por la grosera demora bastante poco justificada - era llegar y subir, total, estaba escrito- y que roza lo imperdonable - pero, si no me perdonan, no sabrán lo que pasa en el capítulo siguiente-, quiero decir que Realmente Amor, Zerbrechlich, En tus manos, ACASC y mis otros fics - digamos que esos son los más activos en la actualidad- están en proceso de actualización.**

**Por otro lado, tengo unas cuantas dudas. No respecto al fic - por ahora, tengo bastante claro hacia dónde indica la brújula-, sino a otros proyectos que para desgracia de la lectora estricta, yo ya he iniciado.**

**1) Un Oneshot MUY LEVEMENTE SiriusRemus, centrado en el primer día de Rem como alumno de Hogwarts. Llevo como 15 páginas y aún no lo termino, además de que descubrí luego de las 12 primeras, que estaba totalmente fuera del canon la escena más larga xD pero es bastante verosímil, creo yo. En fin, mis disculpas porque me he enfrascado un poco en este trabajo, aunque demoraré mucho en subirlo - me cuesta que me convenzan las cosas no AU.**

**2) Otro Oneshot - de momento- sobre A de Death Note. Será Slashy of course. Un BBxA levísimo, pero que me gusta la idea - aún no llego a ese punto, el fic es A-Centric. Me inventé un personaje tan cute y uke que me dan ganas de saber dibujar a lo DN xD**

**3) El menos explotado de todos, uno que podría catalogarse de típico. Éste no me ha quitado nada de tiempo, pero tengo ciertas escenas muy gestadas en mi cabeza, además de que creo que les interesará a muchas por ser de este mismo fandom. Con un protagonismo giratorio - esto es, no se trata de alguien en especial-, se centra en la vida de cinco o seis jóvenes, donde Anna es una chica cuyos mejores amigos son sólo chicos, ella niega estar enamorada de ninguno y cree que las niñas coquetas son odiosas; dos de sus amigos sienten una cierta posesividad el uno por el otro y así un montón de cosas que uds pueden adivinar por ser yo la mente criminal. Es AU, school type y el título que pensé era algo como Me cago en Venus, una referencia a la teoría de que las mujeres son de Venus (y los tíos, de Marte).**

**Whatever, esas ideas me han quitado un poco de concentración respecto a este fic. Ahora, me disculpo nuevamente. Espero que les haya gustado (sobre todo la última escena, ju). Una sorpresa bastante..., sorpresiva, se viene en el capítulo 10.**

**Nos vemos!**


	10. Todo o nada

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ **10**|.**_T_**o_d_**o**._o_.**n**a_d_a. ◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†

* * *

**H**_O__R__**O**_K_E_**U**.

* * *

Abrí los ojos no sin esfuerzo, la verdad es que no recordaba la última vez que había amanecido realmente descansado, sin la sensación de que todo el condenado mundo yacía sobre cada uno de mis párpados.

Aún adormecido, me senté sobre mi lugar, casi resultaba doloroso separarme de la tibieza perfecta de mi almohada.

- ¡Hermano…! ¿Eh? ¡Es un milagro, estás despierto!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi despertar se había adelantado a los rutinarios chillidos de Pilika, quien acababa de quedarse parada en el umbral de mi puerta, su mano aún sosteniendo el pomo de la misma y con una expresión sinceramente incrédula.

En otras circunstancias, me habría burlado abiertamente de su semblante; sin embargo, un bostezo interrumpió cualquier posible intención de ello, y sólo atiné a pedirle que se marchara para vestirme.

- Está bien, pero apresúrate, hermano. – me respondió ella, antes de salir.

Suspiré, la verdad es que cada vez me gustaba menos levantarme tan temprano, sobre todo porque no existía una razón verdaderamente buena para hacerlo casi a diario.

_Ren…_

Excepto por una.

Abandoné mi cama, tratando de ignorar el frío matutino dándome los buenos días, y recolecté un poco a lo loco las distintas prendas que conformaban mi uniforme, esparcidas por diversos rincones de mi habitación.

De algún modo, me arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño, en donde me duché rápidamente; en cuanto el agua de la regadera comenzó a enfriarse, deslizándose sin piedad por entre mis cabellos, me volteé y alcé la cabeza para que el chorro diera de lleno sobre mi cara.

Bajé a desayunar ya vestido, mis padres hablando sobre algún asunto aburrido y Pilika dándoles su opinión como si realmente hubiese estado en sus planes considerarla, era todo rutinario; estaba tan acostumbrado que simplemente no reaccionaba ante ello, era casi como un innecesario rodeo antes de empezar el día.

Sin embargo, no pude abstenerme de buscar con la vista algo que me sacara de aquella idea, que contradijera aquellos amargos reflejos que me impulsaban a verlo todo con una naturalidad casi indiferente.

Por alguna razón, algo me había hecho saber, desde mi primer instante consciente aquella mañana, que Ren no estaría esperándome en el primer piso. Es decir, no que fuera un acuerdo ni mucho menos, ni siquiera era algo que hiciera a diario, supongo que eso diferenciaba su presencia de los seudo-hologramas que representaba mi familia; a pesar de que el verdadero motivo, yo lo sabía, era distinto.

Era el hecho de ser él.

- No comas tan rápido, Horo-horo.

Gruñí una disculpa que hizo reír a mi madre, aunque no me esforcé mucho por acatar su consejo. Sin saber por qué, podía decirse que tenía prisa.

El camino hacia la escuela tampoco calificó como divertido, aunque por lo menos Pilika siempre tenía algo nuevo qué decir; llegamos hasta el ya familiar portón, bastante temprano por primera vez en años.

Aparentemente, el timbre aún no había sonado, puesto que el patio aún estaba lleno. Pude ver a Yoh conversando con Nichrome en uno de los rincones, Kyouyama también estaba con ellos; pero pasé de largo antes de que al primero se le ocurriera invitarme a participar en su conversación.

- ¡Nos vemos, hermano! – tras despedirse tranquilamente, Pilika se dirigió hacia algún lado, probablemente acababa de divisar a sus amigas.

Fue así como quedé solo en medio de todas aquellas personas, todos esos chicos y chicas que vestían el mismo uniforme y hablaban de cosas parecidas, buscando con la vista lo único que me hacía falta para no perderme entre todos ellos.

Pero no vi a Ren por ninguna parte.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Me sentía vacío.

Veía todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, las mismas caras de siempre, los mismos muros blancos de siempre, y sin embargo, todo parecía nuevo y más triste porque Ren no estaba conmigo.

Llevaba diez días así, diez días durante los que ni siquiera había podido dormir, no porque no quisiera o porque no lo necesitara; simplemente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el vacío parecía intensificarse y por más que hubiese buscado todas las formas posibles para distraerme y pensar en otra cosa, demostrando un poco de dignidad, era inevitable.

Era anormalmente inevitable.

Desde el día en que nos habíamos topado con el tal Hao, cuyo origen yo aún desconocía – no terminaba de creerme lo que Yoh había dicho-, Ren no había vuelto a aparecer en mi casa por la mañana, ni lo habíamos encontrado, Pilika y yo, camino a la escuela.

Tampoco había asistido a clases, y nadie abría la puerta en casa de mis vecinos, quienes, aparentemente, aún no volvían de su viaje.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, aunque trataba de disimularlo y de negarme a mí mismo hasta qué punto me había vuelto dependiente de quien se había transformado en mi mejor amigo.

- Es raro verte así de pensativo, Horo-horo.

Yoh me sonrió tranquilamente, sentándose en el puesto anterior al mío para luego voltear la silla, de modo que quedáramos frente a frente. Aparte de nosotros, la sala de clases se encontraba vacía, puesto que era la hora de almorzar.

Rascándome la cabeza, no respondí nada; no porque no quisiera, simplemente, no tenía nada qué decir al respecto porque posiblemente él estaba en lo cierto: estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a aquel asunto.

Me limité a permitir que mi vista se perdiera en las numerosas y diversas pulseras de macramé que cubrían sus muñecas. Definitivamente, Yoh era bastante hippie.

- Es curioso que hayan cambiado tantas cosas desde el último año que pasamos aquí.

- Hablando de eso –desviando el diálogo hacia algo que no me trajera tan malos recuerdos, enfoqué la conversación en algo que sí que me parecía curioso y que, en el último tiempo, había olvidado:-, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido cuando empezamos el curso? Apenas sí te vi un par de veces los primeros días de clase, hasta los profesores pensaban que te habías cambiado de escuela o algo.

- Ji,ji,ji, es sólo que tenía algo que hacer.

- Ya veo…

Tras suspirar involuntariamente, crucé ambos brazos sobre mi pupitre y apoyé mi cabeza sobre ellos. Estaba exhausto.

- Dime, Horo, ¿no te has preguntado por qué nunca te presenté a Hao?

Me sorprendió la pregunta, así como el hecho de que fuera él quien sacara el tema, pero no modifiqué mi posición para responder.

- Me parece extraño que tengas un hermano que yo nunca haya visto.

- Eso es porque hay distintos modos de ver las cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – acomodé mejor mi rostro, de modo que mi mejilla se acomodara perfectamente sobre la tela suave de mi viejo blazer de colegio. Yoh volvió a reír.

- Hao y yo no llegamos juntos a este mundo, pero somos hermanos de todas formas.

Entonces, sí me enderecé para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pronto lo entenderás.

Alcé una ceja, últimamente a la gente le daba por hablar en acertijos y eso comenzaba a ponerme de mal humor.

- Vaya, Anna debe estarme buscando… - se puso de pie, y aprovechando que había respondido más o menos a algunas de mis dudas, le hice una última pregunta.

- Oye, y ¿qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Kyouyama, exactamente? – no era algo que me incumbiera, pero tampoco estaba siendo grosero ni nada de eso. Si había algún problema con darme una respuesta, Yoh me lo iba a decir.

- ¿Con Anna? – se puso de pie, sin prisas, supuse que para ir a buscar a la persona que acababa de nombrar.

- Sí.

Sonrió, para variar. Pero aquella sonrisa fue distinta. No tenía la mirada tranquila de siempre, era algo más, como si un resplandor lleno de todas las cosas buenas de este mundo se hubiesen fundido dentro de sus ojos.

Sin quererlo, lo envidié un poco.

- Verás, Horo… por mi parte, ella es todo lo que me hace estar completo. Creo que es el modo más preciso en que puedo decirlo.

- …

- Nos vemos luego.

Se alejó hasta desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Instantáneamente, sentí caer un doloroso peso sobre mis hombros, como si la estancia se hubiese llenado de tristeza intempestivamente y aquella carga hubiese llegado hasta lo más profundo de mí.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Tres días después, nada había cambiado.

Cada vez que pasaba junto a la casa de Fausto VIII –es decir, muchas veces al día-, clavaba la vista en la ventana que correspondía a la habitación de Ren, tratando de disimular mi desesperación mediante una constante caminata, de modo que mi hermana, cuando íbamos hacia la escuela, no se percatara de que mis ojos estaban atentos a cualquier señal de vida.

Ya me habían preguntado por Ren en casa, después de todo, mis padres se habían acostumbrado a verme con él técnicamente todo el tiempo, y Pilika, obviamente, no paraba de inquirir si nos habíamos peleado, si yo le había dicho algo ofensivo y cosas por el estilo, a lo que yo siempre respondía con una terminante negación para dar por zanjada toda discusión posible.

No recordaba ninguna pelea seria que se hubiese dado entre Ren y yo, sino todo lo contrario. Había creído que todo marchaba bien, y no obstante, llevaba dos semanas sumergido en la vida que había conocido antes de que Ren apareciera en el vecindario.

A veces, cuando no encontraba nada para distraerme, me atormentaba hasta llegar a la conclusión de que mi vida en la actualidad era tal y como si él nunca hubiese existido, a pesar de que yo no era el único que notaba su ausencia, por lo que una alusinación quedaba descartada.

Otras veces, cuando la angustia era muy grande – y cada vez iba peor-, consideraba la idea de que era yo quien nunca había existido para él, porque no concebía el hecho de que le hubiese sido tan sencillo desprenderse de mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sobresaltado, dirigí la vista hacia Lyserg, que me contemplaba atentamente.

Hacía un par de días que habíamos comenzado a hablar más, o mejor dicho, que él había comenzado a hablarme más durante los descansos, si bien nuestra teórica salida había quedado relegada por mi supuesta falta de tiempo – que no era otra cosa que una desmesurada carencia de ánimos.

Nos encontrábamos sentados sobre una de las mesas del patio, aún no era la hora de comer por lo que no había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor.

- Disculpa, no he dormido mucho estos días.- me excusé. Él realmente me caía bien, me sentí mal por haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Sin embargo, Lyserg sólo me sonrió.

- No te preocupes.

Parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero entonces algo detrás de mí pareció llamar su atención. Me volteé, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero sólo vi a Kyouyama gritándole a Yoh, que se reía, y otros chicos de la escuela que cruzaban el patio divididos en grupos. Nada fuera de lo normal.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Eh?- Lyserg se había puesto de pie, su vista seguía fija en un punto desconocido para mí, y había perdido la sonrisa amable que solía llevar.

- Por cierto, hace días que no veo a ese chico que siempre está contigo.- observó.

Era la primera vez que hacía alusión a Ren en una de nuestras pláticas y temí que fuera cierta mi vacilante teoría de que éste le gustaba.

- Sí, él está enfermo. – mentí automáticamente, aunque me pareció ridículo responderle con tal naturalidad cuando, para mí, era obvio que no era así, pues era la preocupación y el dolor de mis muchas especulaciones lo que me tenía convertido en algo infrahumano.

Pero para él, mi mentira pareció bastar. Lyserg se despidió amablemente y se retiró, supuse, hacia su sala de clases.

Lo observé brevemente. Su cabello verde, igual que sus ojos, era lo único medianamente alegre de la figura uniformada que se alejaba de mí.

Me permití borrar de mi rostro la falsa sonrisa que había esbozado en su presencia, sintiéndome, como era costumbre por aquellos días, increíblemente solo.

* * *

†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦ _**N**__ i _c_ t __**o **_f _**i **_l_ i __**a **_**◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†◦†**

* * *

Me había resignado, esperaba que todo siguera igual, a pesar de que sentía que una parte de mí se caía a pedazos progresivamente; Ren había desaparecido y aunque aparentemente, yo permanecía en estado de shock, sabía perfectamente que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, en cuanto entré al salón, lo primero que vi fue su inconfundible silueta, perfectamente sentada en su pupitre detrás del mío.

- ¡Oye, no te detengas tan de repente!

No me percaté del momento en que mis pies habían dejado de funcionar, posiblemente por la sorpresa, hasta que un chico de mi clase hizo la exclamación, lo que provocó que la mirada de Ren recayera sobre mí.

No sé cómo, pero conseguí reiniciar mi caminata hacia mi puesto, dividido entre los deseos de haber pasado desapercibido por Ren y los de que me dijera enseguida algo que me ayudara a superar el desbarajuste que aquellas solitarias semanas me habían producido.

Sin embargo, llegué hasta mi mesa, lo observé brevemente y lo único que obtuve fue silencio.

Y al contrario de lo que había pensado durante todo ese tiempo, descubrí que sí era posible sentirme peor.

Las horas que siguieron me parecieron una cruel mentira, era imposible que se tratara de intervalos de apenas sesenta minutos: tenía la vívida sensación de que llevaba días sentado, sintiéndome miserable, con unas apenas contenibles ganas de voltearme y preguntar qué demonios…

Estaba tan desmoralizado que _necesitaba_ concentrarme en las palabras de cada maestro – cosa que nunca, nunca antes me había sucedido- y, de ese modo, me dediqué a anotarlo todo de forma robótica, aunque era cuestionable el hecho de que usaría mis apuntes en el futuro.

Así estaban las cosas, cuando sonó el timbre de la hora de almuerzo. Mantuve los ojos fijos en el pizarrón, escuchando el sonido de las sillas al chirriar contra el suelo, los pasos de mis compañeros, los cierres de las mochilas, las risas de los demás. Hice un esfuerzo tal por no volverme hacia Ren, que me olvidé momentáneamente de respirar.

Y luego, tras un lapso indefinido de tiempo, me percaté de que había terminado, una vez más, solo dentro del salón vacío.

Hice lo que pude para ignorar un montón de preguntas que me bombardeaban por dentro de manera tal que llegaba a ser doloroso, por tomar mi almuerzo – un sándwich no muy prolijamente hecho por mí mismo- y retirarme hacia algún lugar apartado que no fuera aquella aula deprimente o la mesa del patio en la que había comido tantas veces en compañía de Ren.

Finalmente, terminé instalado sobre los primeros peldaños de la escalera menos concurrida a esas horas, en el ala oeste del establecimiento. Comí rápidamente, sin darme cuenta del sabor o del hecho de que ni siquera tenía hambre, porque lo único que cabía en mi mente era que debía oprimir como fuera la impotencia que comenzaba a brotarme de todos lados.

Había sido débil tantas veces, no quería volver a serlo, y menos aún respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo a presente. Tal vez, porque era más importante y por ende, peor que todo lo demás, o simplemente fue una especie de intuición premonitoria que en esos momentos ignoraba.

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡Ah!

Fue un chillido estúpido, claramente; pero mi hermana me había sacado de golpe del trance en que me encontraba, así que no fue sin razón.

Pilika me observó, sonriente, y luego se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Hoy tampoco vino Ren?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Por qué ha faltado tanto?

- No me ha dicho.- me esforzaba por sonar natural, pero era igual que el día anterior, con Lyserg.

Una mentira insoportable.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No han hablado? Apuesto que lo estuviste molestando otra vez. Escucha, hermano…

- ¡Ni siquiera se lo pregunté, ya deja de regañarme! – rezongué. Intenté no ser brusco, porque lo cierto es que no estaba molesto con ella y no quería que se diera cuenta de que era un mal momento; sólo esperaba que me dejara solo de una vez, no tenía ganas de discutir.

- No tienes por qué alterarte así, hermano. ¿Ya comiste?

- Sí…

- …

Era extraño que Pilika no emitiera unas quinientas palabras por minuto como mínimo, pero agradecí la calma y sobre todo, que hubiese dejado de preguntarme por Ren.

- Por cierto, hermano, ¿desde cuándo hace que conoces a Tamao?

- ¿A Tamao? – me sorprendí de que la mencionara.- Algo así como un año, aunque hemos hablado muy pocas veces. ¿Por qué?

- Es una vieja amiga. No sabía que te conocía, ella nunca…

_- ¿Podemos hablar?_

- **¡Ah!**

Esta vez, el sobresalto fue tanto por parte de Pilika como mía, aunque algo inmediatamente se encendió dentro de mí, pues había reconocido la voz.

- ¡Ren, cómo estás! Justamente, estábamos hablando de ti hace poco. ¿Estabas enfermo? Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos en casa, y tampoco te he visto aquí, en la escuela. Como sea, luces más pálido; aunque no me malentiendas, te vez bien de todas formas.

- Estuve indispuesto por algunos días.

Mientras yo me dedicaba a guardar un inerte silencio, sentí sus ojos en mí; mas mi vista se había centrado en Pilika porque me sentía incapaz de verlo a él directamente. Por otro lado, era extraño; Ren nunca había sido muy efusivo al momento de dialogar, pero estaba prestando a mi hermana menos atención de la que, por cortesía, acostumbraba.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- repitió. Era como si su voz me tocase, ni siquiera necesitaba nombrarme para que quedara claro a quién se dirigía.

Recogí mis cosas y me puse de pie, más que nada para no tener que hablarle, aunque eso fuese justamente lo que íbamos a hacer.

- Bueno, los veo luego.- Pilika se despidió alegremente, ignorando a la perfección la tensión que inundaba el aire.

Ren y yo caminamos – más bien, yo lo seguí- en silencio y a buen paso; atravesamos el patio, subimos hasta el último piso de la escuela y cuando me di cuenta, él se dedicaba a abrir la puerta de acceso al techo del establecimiento.

- Espera un momento – era lo primero que le decía en mucho tiempo, pero la extrañeza pudo más que mi resentimiento-, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

- Creo que es obvio.- sin decir nada más, subió un último tramo de escalones y se sumergió en el aire helado y vacío que reinaba en aquellas alturas, y resolví que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo, ya que lo había seguido durante cinco mudos minutos con la meta de escuchar lo que fuera que pretendía que decirme.

El frío me recibió peor de lo que pensé, pero al escuchar el portazo que provocó el modo violento en que aventó la puerta metálica, sólo pude concentrarme en su persona.

- Hay cosas de las que no tienes idea.- abrí mucho los ojos, sin la menor idea de lo que él quería decir; pensé en replicarle que fuera al grano, pero no me dio el tiempo de hacerlo:- Deja de molestarte por tonterías y escúchame.

- ¡No son tonterías! – lo contradije apresuradamente, sabía que a Ren le gustaba manejar las cosas completamente y que no entraba en sus planes cederme la palabra, así que tuve que alzar bastante la voz y hablar atropelladamente.- Tal vez lo sean para ti, pero para mí no es ninguna tontería que mi único amigo desaparezca de la faz de la tierra durante semanas sin decirme nada, como si no te importara que me preocupe o que piense que todo lo que ha pasado no—

- Tengo que estar seguro de que una vez que te lo diga…

- ¿Decirme qué? – lo interrumpí, exaltándome más de lo que habría querido.- ¡Es que ¿te aburriste de mí y no tuviste tiempo de decírmelo este maldito mes?!

Una frágil y peligrosa calma sucedió mi quebradiza interrogación, hasta que, nuevamente, tomó la palabra.

- Escúchame un momento.

Me irritó tanto su afán de ignorar cada cosa que decía, que ni siquiera me inmuté en cuanto sus manos heladas tomaron mis mejillas sin la menor suavidad o intención alguna de separar espacios personales, pese a que sus ojos me intimidaban tanto o más que de costumbre. Aunque sabía que era inútil, comencé a forcejear con él para liberarme, no era justo que usara sus estúpidos encantos para salir ganando.

- Te estoy escuchando- aclaré, sintiendo cómo automáticamente, su tacto desintegraba la sensación de abandono en la que me había sumergido desde hacía tanto-, pero no son tonterías; nos hicimos amigos, te conté mi vida a pesar de que nunca me has dicho nada sobre ti, te he confiado cosas que nadie más sabe, luego me gustas… - titubeé, pero ya no valía la pena disimular lo obvio- ¡ Me gustas, y decides desaparecer!

- ¿Quieres entender por qué no sabes nada sobre mí o prefieres seguir quejándote? – su aliento fresco inundó mis labios, me había costado decir todo eso y sentía que aún había tantas ideas que quería expresar, pero no sabía cómo y temía que no le interesaran tanto como a mí.

Era frustrante y al mismo tiempo, aterrador.

Dejé de hacer el intento de desprenderme de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que noté que prácticamente me había acorralado contra la puerta cerrada y fría por la baja temperatura.

Mi voz sonó a derrota cuando espeté:

- Habla.

- Promete que vas a creerme.

- No puedo prometerte eso.- me quejé no sin sorpresa, pero al verlo más serio de lo común, suspiré con impotencia, sin poder evitar fijarme en que tal y como había observado Pilika, Ren estaba más pálido que de costumbre, quizá tanto como el primer día que nos habíamos visto, y que tenía unas ojeras violáceas bastante llamativas.

No pude evitar preocuparme, a pesar de estar molesto.

- No es nada, sólo estuve algo débil estos últimos días.

No me asombró tanto lo suavizado que se había vuelto su tono, en contraste con el firme agarre que mantenía sobre mí, como lo hizo el hecho de que no le había dicho nada respecto a su apariencia; si bien Ren siempre demostraba ser insoportablemente intuitivo y observador, era imposible que supiera lo que yo estaba pensando justo entonces.

Y volví a asombrarme, aún más, cuando me dijo que luego me explicaría lo que me estaba preguntando en esos momentos.

- ¿Cómo puedes…? – sus labios interrumpieron mi pregunta, ahogándome en un beso que me hizo recordar por qué la había pasado tan mal a causa de su ausencia.

Sentí como si parte de la frialdad que él siempre parecía expeler se estuviese filtrando hasta mis huesos, hasta el instante funesto en que vinieron a mi mente imágenes de memorias que no me pertenecían.

- _Qué…_ - cerré los ojos, intentando ignorar a toda costa pensamientos que se introducian en mi mente sin mi permiso, como una lluvia de fotografías vivas y sonidos ajenos que realmente me asustaron, y cuyos temas olvidé instantáneamente cuando terminaron, no así su existencia.

Respiré agitadamente, sentía la frente de Ren casi pegada a la mía, y cuando volví a mirarlo, toda mi expresión era una interrogación, pero, contra lo esperado, él no se burló de mí.

- Lo que voy a preguntarte… - sus labios todavía tan cerca de los míos, eran como un imán que me incitaba a acercarme nuevamente, sobre todo porque con cada palabra, nuestras bocas se rozaban - quiero que lo respondas con total seriedad.

- ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada… - irracionalmente, quise sonreírle, pero una cierta aprensión aplacaba todas las emociones posibles en aquel momento, como dejando espacio para algo mucho más grande que relacioné con el sincero miedo que comenzaba a sentir.

- A veces, ¿te has preguntado si existen cosas que ignoras?

No respondí, mas me inquieté profundamente al descubrir, en su mirada, cómo la respuesta volaba en el aire, a través de nosotros.

- ¿Cosas… - por un instante impresionantemente breve, vi en su rostro una clara expresión de tristeza; pero tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era el mismo Ren de siempre, más serio que de costumbre y con su voz susurrándolo todo.- que, tal vez, darías lo que fuera por no conocer?

_- ¿De qué me estas hablando?_ - articulé apenas, algo me impedía hablar con normalidad y el helado contacto sobre mí comenzaba a aparecerme como una mala señal, como si se estuviera despidiendo o algo parecido.

Sin mencionar que sus palabras eran de por sí alarmantes.

Entonces sucedió. Él bajó la vista, apenas un par de grados, pero me bastó para entender que algo cambiaba.

El mundo enumdeció durante instantes que se me hicieron eternos; el aire que nos rodeaba pareció dejar de moverse, como si todo en el planeta se detuviera. Fue como una terrible quietud que precedía una gran avalancha…

Y lo único que supe con certeza, fue que no me separaría de él.

- Soy un vampiro.

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿o no?**

**Es un regalo de Navidad adelantado, sobre todo porque el capítulo termina en un punto importantísimo del relato en general. Esta "escena" por así decirlo, será dividida en dos capítulos, uno con el POV de Horo y el otro, con el de Ren. **

**Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, he cambiado un poco mi forma de ver las cosas este año... pero en fin, fue hecho con cariño, como siempre. Además, estaba listo hace bastante en teoría, pero no me convenció. Por eso lo dividí, para darle la calidad necesaria en una cantidad no muy agobiante (?)**

**Mil gracias por la paciencia a quienes todavía leen y comentan. Nos vemos.**

**_PS - por desgracia, el título no tiene el mismo estilo que los demás... la página no me guardaba el formato u.u pero son detalles, ¿no?_**


End file.
